


Destiny that Transcends Time

by DarkCelestialQueen2017



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure, Anime/Manga Fusion, F/M, Fedual Fairy Tale, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCelestialQueen2017/pseuds/DarkCelestialQueen2017
Summary: Seina had an ordinary life til she's pulled down a well winding up in Fedual Japan, her life is turned further upside down when everyone's claiming that she's the reincarnation of a great Priestess and has to work together with an angry half-demon to find the shards of a Legendary Jewel thought to be lost.





	1. Act I The Sealing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha in any shape or form, all I own is Seina and my original characters

**Special Note:** I have replaced Kagome with my original character Seina. Kagome does appear, but as Kikyou’s sister in the Feudal Era. Next this story is a mixture of the anime and manga, so expect manga spellings of names or the manga names of objects, manga versions of certain situations of the anime, also manga chapters will happen. This story takes place in 2017 not 1997, because I like the better technology. Finally I will try to include all four movies if possible.

* * *

**Act I The Sealing**

* * *

  _Sengoku Jidai (Warring States Period) Edo, Japan_

In a modestly large village nestled within a lush hillside forest, fires were erupting all over the place, engulfing a few huts as well taking the lives of some unfortunate villagers unable to escape in time, warning bells were ringing as villagers ran for their lives screaming,

“It’s Inuyashaa!!”

Several village men armed with various weapons cowered in fear, as a figure seemingly trapped in netting leapt through the air tearing apart the net with ease. The figure was a young man, wearing red robes, and what was unusual about him was the thick mane of silver  hair, and dog ears perched atop of his head.

With a small chuckle Inuyasha leapt through the air avoiding the spears and arrows aimed his way before crashing through the roof of a shrine house.  
Inside the shrine house Inuyasha smirks as he spots his target; A pink ping-pong sized orb hanging from a pedestal.

Covering his face from the incense, Inuyasha rushes over to the pedestal and snatches the jewel. As he turns to leave several village men burst through the shrine doors armed with spears, the men begin their onslaught, but Inuyasha reacts quickly and dodges the spears, and goes through the roof again.

Gliding through the air he remarks with a smirk, “Too fucking bad, guys! I’m taking the Shikon Jewel!”

Looking down at the jewel he adds, “Now that I have this...I can become a real demon.”

The jewel flashes a lurid black-violet color.

"Never again will I allow anyone to call me a half-breed ever again!"

Landing swiftly on the ground, he begins to make his escape, unaware of a female archer dressed in a traditional shrine maiden’s outfit taking aim at him.

Just when it seemed like Inuyasha would get away with the Sacred Jewel an angry female voice rings out,

“Die, Inuyasha!!”

The young woman lets loose her arrow and it hits Inuyasha close to his heart pinning him to the God tree behind him, causing him to lose his grip on the jewel.

Inuyasha watches with a stunned, hurt, and confused expression as the jewel lands a few feet away from him. Golden eyes turned to the woman who shot the arrow: Her features despite being covered in blood, sweat, and dirt were set in a stern glare.

Reaching out with a pleading arm Inuyasha called out in a betrayed and agonized voice, “Ki...Kikyou...H-How could? I thought…”

And his eyes close, succumbing to the enchanted arrow.

Kikyou takes slow staggering steps towards the jewel leaving a trail of blood behind her as she drops her bow, groaning softly in pain she kneels down in front of the Sacred Jewel and picks it up with a bloody hand staring at it with a grim expression.

“The Shikon Jewel...Because of such a thing…”

Footsteps begin to resonate around her, two sets of footsteps belonged to Kikyou’s younger sisters, Kagome and Kaede.

Kagome was twelve years old with long wavy black hair tied into a loose ponytail with a white ribbon, she had big blue eyes and wore a blue and yellow striped kimono with a pink obi tied around her waist, her right arm was in a sling wrapped up in bandages. The youngest Kaede was eight years old with long black hair tied into a loose ponytail with white ribbon, she had big brown eyes and wore a light orange kimono with a burgundy obi tied around her waist.

“Big Sister!!”

“Kikyou-sama! That’s a horrible wound…”

“You’re hurt really badly.”

“Sister, who hurt you?"

“This happened because I was careless.” Kikyou says whimpering in pain from her shoulder injury.

“Sister...you’re in pain quickly get treatment!”

“It’s already too late...I won’t feel it much longer.”

“So, listen carefully,” Kikyou says sternly holding the Shikon Jewel out to her sisters.

“Kagome...Kaede, take this and see that it burns with my body, so that...it shall never again fall into the hands of evil beings…”

With her last words to her sisters, Kikyou closes her eyes and succumbs to her injury, as Kagome and Kaede cry out in tears,

“Sister Kikyou...Sister Kikyouuu!”

Time passes, and the funeral pyre is prepared with Kikyou’s body in the flames holding the Shikon Jewel.

‘I shall take the Sacred Jewel with me to the next world…’

The Sacred Jewel emits a lurid violet-pink glow as it and Kikyou are consumed by the fire never to be seen again. At the same time at the God tree a black dog-fox hybrid named Hanako stared at the sealed form of Inuyasha with a deep sadness shining in her purple eyes knowing that her friend was stuck in a fate far worse than death.

* * *

_Ryuenji Shrine/Residence Modern Tokyo, Japan 2017_

Inside of a backroom at the Ryuenji shrine store a young girl with waist-length chestnut hair and golden highlights was opening one of the many boxes containing a new product intended for sale. She pulls out a small sealed package with a keychain inside.

“A replica of the Shikon Jewel.” she said her forest-green eyes looking at the crystal on the end with intrigue.

“Grandfather said that it disappeared sometime during the Sengoku Jidai period, I wonder what happened to it.”

Beneath her black tank top on the left side of her body a faint glow in the shape of a ping-pong ball appeared.

Little did the young girl know that she would soon find out what happened to the Shikon Jewel in the time to come and become involved in a life-changing journey.

* * *

 

_**That’s all for now, until the next time!** _

 

 


	2. Act 2 The Girl who Transcended Time

** Act 2: The Girl who Transcended Time & The Boy frozen in Time **

* * *

_ Screams and the smell of smoke filled the warm summer air as a red and silver figure  streaked through the forest; a necklace with a shimmering pink ping-pong sized orb clutched firmly in the figure’s hand. The figure ran at speeds that no normal human could ever achieve. His face was mostly obscured, long silver hair whipping around as he leapt into the air again. _

_ Overly confident and sure of his escape he let out a triumphant laugh, failing  to notice a female archer taking aim. _

_ An arrow, cloaked in a holy light soared through the gap in the trees hitting its target and pinning them to the front of a massive tree and causing the jeweled necklace to fly free from his grasp. _

_ He stared up at the archer and extended his arm pleadingly and in an agonized and betrayed voice called out, “Ki-Kikyou...H-How could you…” _

* * *

Seina Ryuenji’s eyes slowly opened as the images from her dream began to fade.

‘  That dream again. Why do I keep having it?’

Warm sunlight streamed through light baby blue curtains, bathing the room in a nice soothing color while a cool breeze entered through an opened window causing a butterfly themed wind chime ring softly. Peach blossom butterfly wall stickers covered a wall with a black computer desk set against it right by the window; the desk had a closed laptop, color pencils, markers, and a well-used sketchbook scattered around it, the sketchbook was opened to her newest drawing a faceless portrait of the figure in her dreams.

Seina began to sit up a sudden weight pushed her back down. The sudden weight was a large blue German Shepherd mix with a leather collar and red bandana.

"Akuma,” Seina laughed as the dog licked and nuzzled her affectionately.

Finally having enough of Akuma’s affections she pushed the large dog off sitting up to give him an affectionate scratch to the ears.

Stretching her stiff joints, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed resting her elbows on her knees.

“You know Akuma, I’ve had the same dream every night this week,” The blue German Shepherd mix came over and laid his head against her thigh. “And I’ve never even seen that boy’s face, all I see is him being pinned to a tree.”

Seina looked over at her companion and asked, “I don’t suppose you have any idea as to what my dream means?’

The blue dog lifted his head and gave her an inquisitive whine.

“Guess not.” Seina said standing up from her bed.

Heading to her dresser, she grabbed a clean set of clothes and wandered into the bathroom ready to take a shower. When the water was at the right temperature, she stepped in letting the warm water soothe her stiff muscles and joints while the scent of roses from her shampoo filled the air.

‘The same dream every night, and I don’t know what it’s about.’ Seina thought rinsing her body. ‘The only thing I’ve gotten from my dream is the name ‘Kikyou’, I wonder who she is  and what her connection is to that boy I see?’

Once the water began to run cold, she stepped out quickly drying herself off and dressed herself in the clothes she brought; a loose, black tank top, a broad grey-white skirt with double waist side pockets over a pair of black biker shorts. She took her time blow drying and brushing her long chestnut locks before tying a single side braid. When Seina finished her bathroom routine, she headed back to her bedroom. Inside she headed over to her desk and picked up her sketchbook looking at the drawing she had attempted to make of the boy from her dream, before closing it. Packing up her book and pencils she stepped out of the room noting the quiet of the house, but quickly shrugged it off it was Saturday her cousins were going to be sleeping in, her aunt would be working the graveyard shift at the hospital, her grandparents would be away at a funeral for one of their friends and wouldn’t return until later this afternoon, as for her uncle she was sure he was at his bakery dealing with morning rush.’

‘Aunt Kasumi will probably stop in and see him after her shift then come home and sleep the day away.’

Heading downstairs followed faithfully by Akuma she stopped by a small shrine dedicated to family members who had passed away. There were two pictures one of a couple and the other of a teenage boy. Seina ignored the photos of her parents, afterall it was hard to care and grieve about people who never cared about you in the first place. She offered her brother a small prayer and offerings. 

Continuing on her way she headed toward the kitchen, where she proceeded to feed the blue dog his breakfast. After feeding him Seina then proceeded to make her own which consisted of a few slices of toast and milk.

After Seina had finished her breakfast and washing the last plate she stepped outside with her sketchbook in hand.

Once outside, Seina looked around it had only been two years since she had come to live at the Ryuenji Shrine. It’s been in her father’s family for generations. Now her uncle and his family lived here.

Here everything had a story behind it.

Seina wandered the grounds a bit before stopping in front of the 500 year old God Tree. The tree had a massive scar on it. Stepping over the small wooden fence surrounding the tree Seina ran her hand across the large scar.

“I wonder what caused this?” Seina said aloud.

The quiet of the shrine grounds was broken by the sound of Akuma’s barking. Seina followed the sound of his barking and found him outside the forbidden Well House. The Sheppard mix was barking and pawing at the doors trying to get at something inside.

"What’s the matter boy?” Seina asked approaching Akuma.

Her answer was more growling and barking.

Seina looked at the Well House, she knew that she and her cousins weren’t allowed in there, but there was something inside that was agitating Akuma.

Looking over her shoulder, Seina started walking up the steps that led into the well house. She pushed on the doors wincing at the sound they made. Once the doors were opened enough to slide thru, Seina cast another glance over her shoulder, before going in.

At least that was the plan.

Before Seina could step inside Akuma blocked her way growling with his fur standing on end.

“Akuma,” Seina said nudging the large dog out of her way with some difficulty seeing as the dog was determined not to let her go inside. “Calm down boy, it’s probably just a racoon or the cat down there.”

‘Why is this place forbidden?’ Seina wondered. ‘There’s nothing in here, except that old well.’

Seina walked down the old wooden stairs, disappointed with her findings. There was nothing here except cobwebs, dust, and the old well.

“Akuma, come.” Seina called, but the dog stayed rooted to his spot growling.

“Akuma, c-” Seina began but stopped when she heard what sounded like scratching against wood.

Seina looked around wondering where the noise was coming from noting that Akuma was growling even more. The scratching began again and Seina narrowed her eyes when she realized where the sound was coming from.

‘That sound...it’s coming from inside the well.’

When Seina moved to get closer to the well, something brushed up against her leg causing her to let out a yelp. Looking down Seina sees that the culprit was a white Japanese bobtail.

“Nyoko.” Seina lightly scolded picking up the female cat.

The scratching started growing louder and Akuma started barking hysterically, baring his teeth.

"Akuma! Quiet boy!” Seina called unaware that behind her one of the top wooden planks on the well was moving.

Suddenly the sound of wood splitting reaches Seina’s ears and she feels pieces of splintered wood hit her arms and back. A strange gust of wind comes from the unsealed well.

From the well appeared a bare-skinned woman with long dark hair and six arms. The woman grabbed Seina by her upper body and proceeded to drag her into the well. In order to prevent herself from being pulled in Seina had to drop Nyoko and grab the edge of the well. Akuma upon seeing his owner being pulled into the well, leapt at the six armed woman sinking his fangs in of the woman’s arms. The bare skinned flung the blue dog off causing him to let out a pained yelp.

“Akuma!” Seina cried.

Seina tried to hold onto the edge of the well with all her strength, but eventually she was pulled in.

‘W-What?! What is this…?’ Seina thought.

Inside the well Seina realized she wasn’t falling but floating in a black and blue vortex with little lights that reminded her of a starry night. Unfortunately Seina couldn’t appreciate it seeing as she being held onto by a freaky six armed woman who’s  lower half started regenerating in front of her becoming like a centipede’s.

“How wonderful...I can feel my powers returning…” The centipede woman said before turning her attention to Seina. “You...have it, don’t you?”

A long tongue slithered out of the woman’s mouth which she runs over Seina’s right cheek causing her to cringe in disgust.

“Keep your slimy tongue to yourself!” Seina yelled pushing the insect woman’s face away with her hand.

A strange blue light emits from Seina’s hand forcing the insect woman back severing one of her arms as well.

As the insect woman tumbles into the black void she calls out, “Damn you...wretched girl. I won’t let you go...Shikon...Jewel…”

Seina eventually reached the bottom of the well gently landing on her hands and knees panting heavily and slightly shivering as she tried to make sense of what just happened.

Feeling a dirt floor beneath her Seina looks above herself and sees the well opening.

‘What was that just now…? A dream?’

Though when Seina looks to her right she sees the severed arm of the insect woman.

"Alright, definitely not a dream!” Seina yelled grossed out by the sight of the arm.

“That thing said Shikon Jewel, I know I’ve heard that name somewhere before.” Seina said racking her brain trying to recall where she had heard it, but she drew blanks.

‘Oh well, I better get out of here.’ Seina thought not wanting to be caught in the one area she knew was forbidden.

Doing a quick look around she spotted a few low hanging vines. Grabbing the vines she narrowed her eyes suspiciously upon noticing that the vines weren’t dried or dead looking, they were alive and very green.

‘Just what is going on? The well’s been sealed off for hundreds of years nothing should be growing in here.’ Seina thought beginning the arduous climb out of the well. She scraped her exposed knees and shins on the coarse stones lining the inside of the well.

Grabbing the top of the well, she hoisted herself out; coming face to face with a complete change of scenery.

“What the hell?” Seina gasped. “I’m outside…”

Instead of the old well house, Seina found herself in the middle of a small meadow surrounded by wildflowers and a forest of towering trees.

‘Where am I ?’

"Hello? Is anyone out here?” Seina called hoping someone would appear and explain where she was.

The only reply she got was the chirping of sparrows and the buzzing of bees.

Rather than waiting around for someone to pass by, Seina began her trek through the undergrowth. As she walked through the undergrowth that rustled loudly beneath her steps Seina noticed that it wasn’t just the well house that disappeared but the house as well.

‘Where did the house go?’

Seina looked around till she saw a familiar sight; the God Tree.

‘The God Tree!’ Seina thought running towards it. ‘Finally a familiar sight.’

After a few minutes of running, she found herself in front of the God Tree, but froze in her tracks when she saw a very familiar boy.

The boy was pinned to the tree trunk by a frayed and weathered arrow with the tree’s roots wrapped around him, his silver hair swayed gently in the breeze while his eyes remained shut.

“H-How? I thought he was just in my dreams…” Seina murmured shocked by the figure in front of her.

Seina felt a strong compulsion to approach the figure she had seen many times in her dreams. With some ease she climbs over the overgrown roots and gets a closer look. She allowed her eyes to wander over his features, she had to admit he was handsome, but something in the back of her mind felt disappointed that his eyes weren’t open.

Seina’s forest-green eyes trailed up to see two silver fuzzy points perched atop of his head.

Dog ears.

“...No way..Those can’t be real...Well, one way to find out…”

With a shaking, hesitant hand she reached out, but pulled it back.

‘I don’t know if I should. What if he wakes up?’ Seina debated internally ‘Still..’

In the midst of Seina’s internal debate, a pair of bright purple eyes were watching her from the undergrowth.

Hanako was lazing about letting out a lazy yawn showing off her fangs. It had been fifty years since Inuyasha had been sealed to the God tree in that time she had grown bigger and gained another tail. Shaking off the dirt and leaves from her black pelt she decided it was time to start looking for something to eat.

‘Hmm maybe I’ll sneak into the village and snatch a plump chicken.’ Hanako thought licking her chops.

As Hanako was fantasizing about digging into a plump chicken her ears twitched catching the footsteps of someone approaching. She found it unusual that anyone would wander this deep into the forest since most of the villagers considered the forest to be evil, also Kagome who was now the High Priestess rarely came nowadays since her duties kept her busy. Another thing Hanako noticed was that the footsteps sounded unsure, if it was Kagome, her footsteps would sound more surefooted. The hybrid demoness decided to lie in wait and see who had come this far into the forest.

Hanako hiding in the undergrowth blinked in surprise when she saw Seina since she reminded them of someone very familiar.

‘Kikyou!’ Hanako gasped. ‘No that can’t be she died fifty years ago!’

While the Hanako tried to make sense of how someone could bear a striking resemblance to a dead woman, Seina had decided to touch the canine ears.

With shaking hesitant fingers, Seina gently touched the back of the left ear.

"It’s real!” Seina gasped.

Seina brings up her other hand and rubs the right ear tenderly, much to the disbelief of the figure in the undergrowth.

The sound of thundering footsteps reached both Seina’s and Hanako’s ears, but before Seina could even fully turn around, a gruff male voice called out.

“You! What are you doing over there? This land is forbidden!”

A volley of arrows shot toward Seina and all she could was turn into the boy’s body and pray that none of the arrows hit. Several dull thuds to her left and right told her that none of the arrows struck true, cautiously she turned to face her assailants.

Several men were armed with bows and arrows aimed at her, while two more approached carrying a length of rope.

‘No way in hell am I going down without a fight!’

Without hesitation Seina leapt from the overgrown root and took off into the dense thicket with the men hot on her trail, Hanako came out from the undergrowth and took off after the men and Seina by making herself invisible.

Branches scratched her cheeks and forearms, even snagging her skirt, but she persisted. The men’s shouts were becoming increasingly louder as they closed in on Seina.

At one point, she turned her head back to see if she could catch a glimpse of her pursuers. It was a mistake, she ended up tripping over a root in her moment of distraction.

Before she could pick herself back up and start running again, one of the men attempted to pin her down; Seina thrashed against his grip. She flailed wildly kicking and scratching before kneeing her captor in between the legs causing him to whimper pathetically and loosen his grip. Just when she was about to pick herself up, another two men caught up to her by grabbing her long chestnut locks and forcing her down onto the forest floor.

“Let me go!” she growled in pain from being grabbed by the hair and then being roughly pinned to the floor.

While being held down three men came up to restrain her with the rope, two men tied her hands behind her back while the other tied her ankles together.

“You put up quite a fight, but just not enough of one.” The man she had scratched and kicked said with a wry chuckle.

Seina glared at the man, as another stepped forward and threw her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. The small group proceeded to leave the forest toward the village trailed by an invisible creature.

* * *

“Let me go, you bastards!” Seina shouted at the crowd of gathering villagers. After having been roughly tied up and then thrown onto a straw mat in the middle of the village, where everyone had stopped their everyday activities to gawk at her.

None of the villagers paid any attention to Seina’s shouts as they were too engrossed in their own conversations.

“It be a young girl in strange clothing…”

“She was in Inuyasha’s Forest?”

“Could it be war again?” One elderly man asked.

“Of course it is! And right in the middle of rice planting season too!” Another villager complained.

“She could be a kitsune in disguise?” asked one woman holding an infant.

"Nah, them shape-shifting foxes are a lot trickier than that.” dismissed one woman.

“Well I’d prefer that to having another war start.” replied the woman’s companion.

As the villagers continued to murmur about the possibilities, Seina tuned them out and took her time to observe the people and her surroundings.

‘Okay all the men have top knots...the women are wearing head scarves...simple kimonos...wooden huts, old simple farming tools. What is this? Did I end up in a reenactment of Japan’s Warring States Era?”

“Clear the way...High Priestess Kagome-sama has arrived!” A voice in the crowd shouted.

The villagers all parted to give way for a middle aged woman who’s raven hair had the beginnings of grey in it, she had on the traditional clothes of a priestess, she was carrying a longbow in her left hand, and had a quiver of arrows slung over her right shoulder. She marched up to Seina showing no emotion at all, trailing a little aways from the priestess was a younger man and a little girl. The priestess Kagome handed over her bow to the young man who took it and back away a couple of steps as the little girl handed Kagome a pouch, before backing away as well.

Kagome reaches into the pouch and pulls out a handful of purification salt and threw it at Seina.

"Demon, begone!” The priestess commanded.

“Hey! Knock it off!” Seina complained ducking her head to avoid getting salt in her eyes.

“Demon begone!” Kagome commanded again continuing to throw salt at Seina.

“I’m not a demon! What stupid nonsense are you spouting!”

The woman ceased throwing salt. “Are you not? I sense a demonic presence around you.”

“Do I look like a fucking demon to you Baba Yaga?” Seina grumbled glaring up at the priestess.

“Then why were you found in Inuyasha’s Forest? No humans dare venture in there. And what manner of strange clothing are you wearing?”

The young man holding her bow leaned forward and whispered. “She could be a spy from another village.”

Kagome looked over at him. “In that case she would be a fool. Who would invade such a poor village like ours? We barely have enough to feed ourselves.”

Kagome then looks more intently at Seina, her expression morphs into a stunned one.

“It’s there, though I know not why.” Kagome said to herself.

“Let me have a good look at you,” Kagome took a few steps forward then reached out grasping Seina’s chin examining her features more intently. “Try to look more intelligent.”

“Excuse me?” Seina growled taking offense. “Look here Baba Yaga, I’m not a demon! And what’s wrong with my clothes?”

The surrounding villagers were taken aback by the outburst, but Kagome paid it no mine.

“You resemble...my dear elder sister Kikyou.”

“Hm?”

Seina was now more confused than ever.  

Kagome turned to the villagers and addressed the villagers, “Untie this girl at once; she is not her to harm us!”

‘Hmph. About time you realized it.’

Two men immediately came forward and cut away the ropes binding her hands and ankles together. When the ropes were cut, she began massaging her wrists. Her wrists had minor rope burns caused from her earlier struggling.

"Tell me what do they call you?” Kagome asked once Seina had risen from her spot on the ground.

“My name is Seina.”

“Well then, Seina, as you know I’m Kagome the priestess of this village and this is my ward Kaori.” Kagome introduced. “Please allow me to cook you some dinner as a token of forgiveness.”

The little girl named Kaori bowed her head a little in greeting.

Now that Seina was standing she noticed that Kagome was a head taller than her, and Kaori looked to be very young around nine years old.

“Thank you, Kagome-sama,” Seina replied bowing her head, feeling bad for rude to the woman. She could see that Kagome cared about the well-being and safety of all the villagers, and that she was very nice despite having appeared emotionless.

Kagome and Kaori quietly led the way to their hut, which was a short walk from the village square. They passed by several other huts along the way. Seina could see how well-respected Kagome was in the village, children waved happily to Kagome as she passed them while the adults bowed respectfully. Finally the group of three reached Kagome’s hut, it was a simple wooden home with only one window and a straw curtain. The inside of the hut was fairly simple: A hearth, a fire pit in the middle of the floor, various clay pots, as well as various herbs.

Before  Kagome could settled down and speak to Seina, she was called away to treat a child who had broken their leg, so Kagome and Kaori left to treat the child leaving Seina alone. Since the hut was small there wasn’t much to explore and Seina didn’t want to invade Kagome’s privacy, so she just sat in the middle of the floor alone with her thoughts. Seina was wondering if anyone in her family had noticed that she was gone.

‘Even if they realized that I was missing they wouldn’t think to look inside the wellhouse, and even if they listened to Akuma’s actions they wouldn’t see my body in the well.’

The sun was beginning to set when Kagome came back with Kaori.

“Hello, welcome back,” Seina greeted. “How was the kid who broke their leg?”

“He’ll be just fine, it wasn’t as serious as it could’ve been.” Kagome explained. “I splinted his leg, gave his parents some herbs to help with the pain and swelling.”

“He’ll have to stay off his leg for at least three weeks.” Kagome explained as she put away her herbs and bandages.

Seina felt sorry the kid who broke his leg knowing that it would be impossible for him to sit still for three weeks while his friends played, it reminded her of how her cousin Nao had whined and pouted when he broke his leg and doctors had ordered him to stay off his leg for three weeks as well. 

“That’s good that he’ll recover.”Seina said.

“Yes it is, children are very resilient.” Kagome nodded settling down on the floor.

As Kagome was about light a fire she called out. “You needn’t hide yourself. You may enter demon.”

Kagome stares straight at the entryway Seina and Kaori follow her gaze. A canine face showed itself and cautiously Hanako walked into the hut keeping a wary eye on Kagome. Seina took in the newcomer’s appearance noting that it looked like a canine, but it had fox-like features and it’s size reminded her of a Shiba Inu, but what got her attention was that the newcomer had bright purple eyes and three fluffy tails.

"This is a demon?” Seina said to nobody in particular.

“Yes, but I believe she means you no harm.” Kagome said setting a pot over the fire.

“Kaori could you prepare some tea for us please?” Kagome asked grabbing some vegetables and meat.

Kaori nodded and set about completing her task.

“Seina could you go outside and grab some more wood for the fire?” Kagome requested, while cutting up some carrots.

“Of course, Kagome-sama.” Seina responded heading back outside followed by a four legged companion.

The firewood was on the side of the hut in neat pile. Seina felt a little unnerved by the intense stare she felt from the little demon, it felt to Seina as though the little demon was trying to stare right through her soul. Seina tried to ignore the intense staring by focusing on her task. When she bent down to pick up a few pieces, a strong wind blew past her making her hair whip around uncontrollably and for her canine/fox companion to start yipping and growling. There was something about the wind that didn’t feel right; it was ominous and malicious.

‘What was that? There is something eerie about that wind.’

Just as quickly as it came, the wind vanished without a trace leaving a feeling of unease behind. Seina felt a sense of foreboding as she looked around the village and in the forest behind Kagome’s hut for anything that looked out of place; there was nothing.

Seina quickly scooped up an armful of firewood, then headed back inside. Kagome had the vegetables and meat all cut and ready to be added to the stew, while Kaori had three cups of tea ready.

“Thank you for the help, Seina,” Kagome said kindly while adding the vegetables and meat to the stew.

"It was no trouble.” Seina said sitting down with her three tailed companion curling up beside her. Seina looked down at her hands and figured now was a good time to apologize for her outburst and rude behavior.

“Excuse me, Kagome-sama? I just wanted to apologize for my rude behavior earlier, I shouldn’t have called you Baba Yaga.” Seina bent down in a low bow.

“That’s quite alright, Seina. You were only acting in a manner that was to be expected, after being treated roughly by complete strangers in an unfamiliar territory. And please call me Kagome.”

Seina gave Kagome a small smile.

“Though I am curious as to why you had a demonic presence around you. Were you attacked by any demons before the villagers arrived?”

“Yes,” Seina admits. “There was a centipede woman in the well, but I managed to get away.”

Kagome nods in understanding while stirring the stew. She turned to Seina, gazing attentively at her. Wondering how this young girl could look so much like her long deceased elder sister.

“Excuse me Kagome...I was wondering...where am I?”

“You are in my birth village in the Musashi Province.” Kagome explained ladling out some stew for Seina, Kaori, and for Hanako.

“Oh wow. Thank you. It looks delicious.” Seina said slurping some of the warm stew down.

Kagome watched her intently before joining the two young girls with her own bowl of stew. Seina was aware of Kagome’s staring, she figured that it had to do with what Kagome had murmured earlier something about her looking like her elder sister. Still she wasn’t going to pry.

The group ate in silence with only the sound of the fire crackling in the background, before Kagome spoke up, “Bare us no ill will, but in these troubled times of war we have a great fear of being spied on. Despite our constant claims that this village isn’t involved in any war, they simply refuse to listen, so no stranger may be welcomed among us without deep mistrust.”

“Oh, I guess I’m not in Tokyo anymore.” Seina said.

“Tok-ee-oh? I’ve never heard of it...Is that your province?” Kagome asked.

“Yes, and I really should be finding my way back…” ‘The only question is how in the world am I going to do that seeing as I fell down a magic portal at the bottom of the well that transported me into the Warring States era of Japan.’

Suddenly, a series of thundering crashes shook the ground like an earthquake, a warning bell is being rung, followed by an ear-splitting roar that caused Seina to cover her ears and Kaori to run to Kagome for protection. Hanako jumped up arching her back like a cat with her fur bristling.

Both women could hear the shouts of the men and see them running past the hut armed.

“Stay here Kaori.” Kagome told the child.

“You stay here as well and look after Kaori.” Seina told Hanako who to her surprise nodded back.

Heading to the doorway they peered out.

“What is all this?!” Kagome gasped looking around.

When Seina peered out of the doorway further, she let out a shriek when the dead corpse of a horse landed just a few feet from her.

“It’s A Monster!!!”

As the villagers voiced the danger, said monster rose into the air, it was the same insect-woman that had attacked Seina in the well.

The insect-woman had a bloody chunk of horse flesh hanging from her mouth. Villagers shot arrows, threw spears,  and torches, but nothing harmed the centipede woman.

The centipede woman thrashed her body knocking the men aside as well as crushing a few more huts in the process.

The centipede woman locks eyes with Seina’s, causing the young woman to flinch. 

‘I...It’s her!!’

“Give me...The Shikon Jewel!!” The demoness bellowed as she lunges for the two women causing them to dodge the attack. Just as they righted themselves, the demoness made two more failed lunges at them.

“It said Shikon Jewel...are you carrying it?!”

“I...I don’t know.”

The village men continue shooting arrows at the monster, but they bounced off the centipede’s skin harmlessly.

“I must have it! I MUST!” The centipede woman cackled, spinning into an enormous tornado, barreling over anything and everything in its path. Villagers were crushed by it, buildings were demolished. Women and children fled from their homes, attempting to get away from the demon’s path of destruction.

‘Damn her...she’s targeting me…’ Seina thought horrified and disgusted by the destruction she was seeing. ‘I have to lead her away from this village, before everyone is…’

Two men rush up standing protectively in front of Kagome and Seina with looks of frustration:

“Spears, arrows, nothing works!”

“We must drive it back to the dry well.” Kagome says sternly.

“Dry well?” Seina asked.

“Yes, in Inuyasha’s Forest.”

‘The well I climbed out of. Alright, I have to be the one that leads her to the well.’

“Tell me, which way is the forest?” Seina called over the bellowing of the centipede. Before Kagome had a chance to answer, Seina saw a strange dim light glowing from the treeline.

“To the east...where that light’s coming from…!” Seina shouted sprinting towards the forest.

“What did that girl just say…?”

Kagome and the village men were forced to jump out of the way as the centipede dives toward them heading after Seina.

“I’ll draw her away!” Seina called back to Kagome ignoring the older woman’s calls to comeback.

Seina slid down a small hill landing in a small shallow river, she continued running straight out of the river.

Kagome watches as Seina runs toward Inuyasha’s Forest muttering in surprise: “In that evil forest, normal people cannot see it. But...did she just say that she could see the malevolent aura surrounding it?”

“Kagome-sama!”

More armed men came, with horses that hadn’t been devoured or scared off by the centipede woman. Kagome armed with her own bow and quiver of arrows, lifts herself onto one of the horses, before riding off in the direction of the forest.

Seina continued to run down a long dirt road that lead directly to the forest, but she was having a hard time maintaining a distance from the centipede woman, she could hear the heavy slithering getting closer and closer.

‘This definitely wasn’t one of my more brighter ideas! Still at least it isn’t wreaking havoc on the village.’

One of the centipede’s arms managed to grab a hold on the side of her shirt. Seina’s eyes widened.

"Shit! Somebody Help Me!”

Seina’s cries mixed with the Lady Centipede’s howls travel deep within the forest...reaching the God Tree where the pinned youth begins pulsing with an unearthly energy.

His ears twitched; once...twice...then his hand twitches flashing deadly claws, then he slowly lifts his face revealing two angry gold colored eyes.

“I can smell it! I can smell the woman who killed me...She’s coming closer…”

The boy tried to remove the arrow pinning him to the tree, but found he could not, the arrow pulsed with holy energy.

Seina thrashed in the centipede’s hold before the flimsy fabric of her was shredded. There was now a large rip running down her left side exposing her skin to the cool night air, revealing part of her bra. With her feet firmly on the ground again, Seina began running again reaching the edge of the forest she ran up a steep hill.

“Give me the Shikon Jewel!” The Lady Centipede demanded slithering up behind Seina.

“Damn you! I don’t have it!” Seina yelled over her shoulder.

The centipede crashes into the side of the hill, the force of the impact causes Seina to go sailing through the air. She screamed flailing in mid air before landing in front of the God Tree roughly on her stomach knocking the wind out of her.

"Hello, _Kikyou_ ,” a sneering voice above her said. “Playing with bugs, now are we?”

* * *

** Alright that’s it for now, until the next chapter! **

 


	3. Act 3 Of Demons and Subjugations

** Act 3 Of Demons and Subjugations **

* * *

‘What…?’

"What are you doing with that wimpy centipede opponent of yours?”

Seina looked up from the ground and gasped when she saw a pair of golden eyes looking down at her.

‘It can’t be...He talked…’ “You’re alive? How is that even possible?” Seina demanded.

“Why so surprised? You’re the one that did this to me?” Inuyasha laughed scornfully. “ But as you can see I’m still alive and kicking.”

“You’re delusional! I didn’t do that to you! I’ve only a shot a bow twice in my life and never at a moving target!” The ground beneath her shook slightly, throwing her off balance for a moment. “What was that?”

“Why you taking so long to kill it? Settle this with a single blow, Kikyou...Like when you killed me.” He said eyes widening a bit as Seina’s surprised expression, before speaking again:

“ You look pretty dumb there, Kikyou. The Kikyou  _ I _ know wouldn’t waste her time.”

‘Why the hell does he keep calling me Kikyou? Do I seriously look like her?’

“Listen up!” Seina snapped, standing up from the ground. “ I’m not this Kikyou person you’re so obviously mistaking me for! My name is-”

The half-demon’s dog ears twitch twice; a growl rumbles from the back of his throat. “It comes.”

From beneath the ground the demoness burst through, cackling wildly. “Give it to me! You have it!”

Mistress Centipede wrapped it’s massive body loosely around Seina, but before she could tighten her coils, a few harpoon spears with ropes attached to them dig into the centipede woman’s torso. The demoness turns and sees the villagers and snarls threateningly at them, but it doesn’t deter them. They shoot a few more harpoons that dig deep into her coils.

“Good! Now pull! Commanded one of the men.

The men begin pulling the insect-woman away from her prey causing her to snarl at the villagers for their interference.

“Damn...that was too close…” Seina sighed in relief.

“Your pathetic, Kikyou,” Inuyasha scoffed. “I’m disappointed.”

Seina gets fed up with being called ‘Kikyou.’

"That tears it! I am NOT Kikyou! Do you hear me!?” Seina said walking over to him and getting in his face.

“Don’t call me by a name that isn’t mine!”

“And I’m saying you gotta be her!” Inuyasha retorted, sniffing her deliberately to back his next argument. “No other girl could smell this disgusting except…” he paused sniffing Seina more carefully.

"You’re not her…” He whispered surprised.

“No shit, Sherlock!” She retorted. “My name is Seina. Sei-na.”

Inuyasha looked away with an annoyed and disappointed expression.

“...You’re right. Kikyou was astute... and beautiful.”

Seina’s eyes narrow in anger. “Why you-”

Before she could finish that sentence she hears the yells of the village men and the next thing she knew, several pairs of arms have grabbed her by the waist, pulling her away.

In an attempt to keep herself from being dragged closer to the monster she grabbed the first thing she could:

Inuyasha’s hair.

“Let go of me, you psycho bitch!” She kicked at the air, in order to keep the centipede at a distance.

“Ow, ow, ow! Leggo!”

The villagers watch the scene in disbelief.

“Kagome-sama...Inuyasha has revived!”

Kagome watches just as stunned. ‘Inuyasha has awoken!? How can that be!? The seal should have remained unbroken for eternity...So how…?’

“This body...is troublesome. I’ll devour you whole...Shikon Jewel and all!!” Mistress Centipede cackled her face becoming more monstrous.

Inuyasha’s eyes narrow as he has an epiphany: ‘Shikon Jewel…’

When the centipede moves to attempt devour her, Seina without realizing it thrusts out her arm shouting, “Get away from me!” A blue light comes out of her palm forcing the centipede woman back.

Seina crumpled to the ground along with the severed demon arms. Seina cringes in disgust as the arms land close to her with smoke coming off them.

Seina looks at her hand then at the severed arms. ‘That glow...I did that in the well…’

The village men and Kagome watch stunned by what Seina had just done.

Still looking at her hand Seina murmured, “How did I do that…?”

A glow starts emitting from Seina’s left side. “Wh...What’s happening now!?”

“Damn bitch…” The insect-woman hisses charging across the ground sinking her fangs into Seina’s side, before tossing her into the air like a rag doll!

A blood curdling scream escapes from Seina’s lips. Blood erupts from her side along with something else.

Everyone present gasped in astonishment as a small pink orb stained with blood came out of Seina’s body.

"Something came out of her belly…!”

“The Shikon Jewel!” Kagome gasps.

Seina falls from the air hitting parts of Mistress Centipede’s coils, before landing on the ground hard the jewel lands a little aways from her. She looks at the blood stained orb in wonder, ‘It came from inside me!?’

The insect-woman cackles in glee at the sight of her prize, “Just as I thought she had hidden it in her body...It’s mine!”

As Seina moves to pick herself up, Inuyasha frantically orders,

"Give me the jewel, quick!”

“Wha..?” Seina mumbled.

“Hurry!”

Before she could do anything, Mistress Centipede surrounds the two within her coils, constricting Seina to the tree alongside Inuyasha.

“I’d heard some half-demon brat named Inuyasha or whatever was after the Shikon Jewel...it’s you isn’t it?” The demoness jeered.

‘Half-demon? What is he?’ Seina wondered looking at him.

“Don’t underestimate me, Mistress Centipede.” He retorted with a smirk. “Half’s all I need for a small-fry bitch like you.”

“Can you really beat her?” Seina asked.

Inuyasha looks at her confused.

“ Well,  _ can you _ or  _ not? _ ”

Inuyasha turns back to the centipede woman glaring at her.

“What can he do, pinned there like that?” Mistress Centipede laughed scornfully. “Or you for that matter? You’re powerless to stop me! You’re helpless the both of you!”

Mistress Centipede then swallows up the jewel with her tongue.

“ Don’t you  _ dare! _ ” Inuyasha roared.

“Kagome-sama! It swallowed the jewel!” shouted one of the men.

“What should we do?” demanded another.

The severed arms of Mistress Centipede glew an ominous red, before rising up from the ground, returning to their original spots on the demoness’ body reattaching as if they had never been severed in the first place.

“Her arms came back!?” Seina exclaimed.

Mistress Centipede wasn’t finished with her transformation, a split appeared down her forehead and her vaguely humanoid skin was shed, revealing a more hideous version of herself! Her new form had purplish skin with pink splotches everywhere, large red bulbous eyes, and large yellow fangs protruding from her mouth.

“How wonderful...At last my full powers have returned…” Mistress Centipede shrieked victoriously.

‘It’s...happy!?’ Seina wondered feeling revolted by the demoness’ new appearance.

The centipede woman then proceeded to tighten her coils around Seina and Inuyasha.

“Shit...it’s crushing me…” She groaned.

Her left side began flaring up in pain, and getting crushed into the overgrown tree roots and Inuyasha wasn’t helping either.

“Hey. This arrow, can you pull it out?” Inuyasha asked not looking down at her.

Seina just looked at him confused.

“Look, can you pull out this arrow or not?” He growled.

“I can tr...ah!” She groaned straining to reach the arrow.

Kagome gets off her horse, and calls out to Seina in protest.

“You must not pull it out! That arrow is Inuyasha’s seal...once the arrow is removed then Inuyasha will be free to destroy us all!”

“Don’t be stupid, you witch! At least with me you got a chance! Or do you want to become Centipede bait!?” He snapped nodding in the direction of the still transforming Mistress Centipede.

“How ‘bout it, girl?” Inuyasha asked staring down at Seina. “Are you ready to die here with me!?”

Seina freezes, thinking on his choice of words and recalling images of heavy rainfall, shining headlights, the sound of a truck honking, tires screeching, herself and someone else screaming, metal crushing metal,  the smell of smoke, and the feeling of pain.

‘...No...I’m not ready to die! Not yet!’ Seina thought. ‘I didn’t survive one near death just to die here in a time period that shouldn’t exist anymore!’

She reaches the arrow and grasps it, and Kagome calls out again, “He must not be freed!”

Seina looks back at Kagome, who looks at her pleadingly. “I’m sorry, but I want to live!” She turns her attention back to Inuyasha.

“I...Refuse...To DIE!” Seina shouts gripping the shaft of the arrow tightly. “Revive Inuyasha!”

A blue light overtakes the fushia colored holy power in the arrow, disintegrating it into nothing.

"It’s gone! My sister’s spell banished…”

For a moment everything was still. Then the stillness was interrupted: Inuyasha’s whole being began pulsating with an ominous energy.

Seina despite being in pain from the bite wound and being crushed looks up at the half-demon and cautiously whispers, “Inu...yasha?”

He shivers in an excitement, as his low chuckles turn into malicious cackles.

The centipede screeched, sensing a shift in power she constricted her coils as tight she could around her trapped prey seemingly crushing them, but it was short-lived. With a tremendous roar Inuyasha breaks off the centipede’s hold, sending bits of body in all directions. Seina was thrown out alongside the bits of centipede, landing roughly on her backside instead of her injured side. Inuyasha somersaulted several times in mid-air before landing in a crouch behind Mistress Centipede.

“You wretched brat…” hissed Mistress Centipede.

“Come and get it, nasty hag!!” cackled Inuyasha cracking his claws.

The insect-woman charges him, Inuyasha leaps into the air raising his right arm, meeting the demoness’ attack with his own.

“Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!”

He slashed the centipede through her jaw, easily tearing her in half. Blood and bug parts rained down as the centipede exploded from the force of his attack. Inuyasha landed neatly on the ground, observing his handiwork.

“Wi...With one strike…” said a stunned villager.

‘Whoa...he tore through her like she was nothing.’ Seina stared at Inuyasha in awe. ‘He really is strong.’

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flicker of movement. The shredded pieces of Mistress Centipede’s body began twitching.

“Holy shit! Don’t tell me this thing is still alive after being sliced to pieces!”

"Do you see a glowing piece of flesh?” Kagome asked from behind her.

“You’re joke...You’re not joking!” Seina exclaimed when she saw some body pieces fusing together.

Seina looked closely at each body part searching for a glowing one. “There! It’s that one!” She said pointing to a fairly large piece that had smaller pieces heading towards it.

Kagome headed toward it and plunged her hand into it without a second thought making Seina’s stomach flip. ‘Okay I’m going to be sick now.’

Once she pulled her hand out the dead centipede’s flesh disintegrated, leaving only the bones behind. Kagome turned to Seina, reaching for the stunned girl’s hand. She dropped the jewel into Seina’s palm and closed her fingers around it.

“Only you may possess the jewel…” ‘You who so resembles my dear elder sister.’

Seina looked taken aback by the turn of events.

“But, why would I have a jewel wanted by demons inside me?”

A loud crack draws Kagome and Seina’s attention.

There was Inuyasha with a set of bones crushed beneath his foot. “You got it, to a human it’s just a useless thing.” He sneered cracking his knuckles. “Now, unless you want to become a victim to my claws...be a good girl, and hand over the Shikon Jewel.”

“What the hell?” Seina shouted, clutching the jewel to her chest.

“Now, unless you have a death wish...I suggest you hand over the Shikon Jewel.” Inuyasha threatens glaring and baring his fangs at Seina.

The village men begin surrounding Inuyasha prepared to use their weapons on him.

“Kagome comes to stand protectively in front of Seina and tells her, “Seina...Never hand that over.”

‘ That’s easy for  _ you  _ to say you’re not the one who just got a death threat or a bite taken out of you for this damn thing!’ Seina thought annoyed, her thoughts are then interrupted by Inuyasha’s impatient growling.

“I’m going to give you one last chance to hand over the jewel peacefully and willingly, or I’ll cut you in half to get it!” Inuyasha threatened.

“No way in hell!” Seina snapped, even if she thought that the jewel was unholy, she wasn’t about to hand it over after seeing the destruction Mistress Centipede caused for it especially not to some murderous half-demon who just threatened her twice without a second thought.

A low growl came from Inuyasha, “I hate having to wait...and I hate the smell of you.”

He suddenly begins charging Seina and with a brief “Oh shit” she turned on her heel taking off in a random direction. Keeping her head lowered, she sprinted into the forest, keenly aware of the murderous half-demon behind her. The wound in her side flared up again, blood ran down her side as she tried to outrun the enraged half-demon. She trips on a bone fragment from Mistress Centipede, but it proves to be her saving grace. She trips just as Inuyasha swipes at her with his claws, clipping the ends of her hair.

Seina slides to the ground on her stomach with a pained grunt, and she glares at Inuyasha who skidded a few away from her with a cocky smirk on his face.

“Want me to scratch your back?” He taunted, flexing his claws.

“You’re...you’re really trying to kill me!” Seina shouted.

The men act upon the scene and shoot arrows at Inuyasha, who slices through them easily. Insulted, Inuyasha dashes forward and slashes through two nearby trees, causing the men to scatter before they were crushed. He leaps onto one of the cut tree stumps.

“Who do you people think I am?” scoffed the half-demon. “You think you can harm me like I did that centipede?”

His ears twitch, catching the sound of Seina trying to get away from him and take off with his jewel.

“Oh no you don’t!” He growled, taking off after her.

“Get the hell away from me, you psycho!” Seina shouted breathlessly her legs were starting to ache and burn from all the running but she willed herself to keep on running.

Watching the game of cat and mouse one of the men turns to Kagome and with uncertainty says, “Kagome-sama...perhaps undoing Inuyasha’s seal was unwise, and we might’ve have chanced the centipede…”

“That damn guy…” The blue eyed priestess said in a calm but annoyed tone as she pulled out a strange necklace from her robes.

Meanwhile, Seina was running from Inuyasha, as he was closing in for another attack.

“Prepare yourself!” Inuyasha shouted jumping out of the tree above Seina.

“Hell no!” Seina shouted as she took cover behind a tree.

He slashes through the tree Seina’s hiding behind, causing the girl to dive out of the way and drop the jewel.

“Ha! Now it’s mine!” He shouted diving for the jewel.

The single-minded half-demon failed to notice Kagome holding up the now glowing necklace while deep in prayer. When the spell was complete, sparks of pink light shot towards Inuyasha reforming the rosary necklace around his neck.

“What the-” he said stunned by the sudden appearance of the necklace. “What the heck are these?”

“Quickly, Seina! Speak the subduing word!” Kagome called out to Seina who was still sprawled out on the ground.

“What? Can you be more specific?” Seina called back as she scrambled to her feet grabbing the jewel.

“It matters not; any word will do!” Kagome explained. “Anything to quiet Inuyasha! Your word has power to hold his spirit!”

“Sorry, but my mind’s gone blank!” Seina yells scrambling over the tree and takes off running again despite her exhaustion.

Up above her Inuyasha appeared over the treetops sneering, “ I’m...going to be subdued!?”

Seina turns her head, and cries out in surprise, as Inuyasha closes in.

“Don’t kid yourself!” He yells as he brings his claws down on her again.

He narrowly misses her hitting the ground with a tremendous force that it knocks Seina off her feet and sends her sprawling on the ground, but she manages to keep a hold of the the Sacred Jewel. Seina picks herself up and her face pales in fright from seeing the the huge claw mark now embedded in the earth...

From his crouched position he sneered, “Still think you can subdue me when you can’t even walk straight?”

He charges again with his claws raised ready to end her.

‘Word of subjugation? Shit, what word of subjugation? What’ll work?” Seina thought frantically.

Her eyes then flitted to Inuyasha’s dog ears and a picture of Akuma popped into her head.

‘Guess I’ll try the command I wanted to teach Akuma.’

“K-KNOCHE!”

The rosary necklace glows, and Inuyasha’s eyes widen when he feels the necklace becomes heavy like lead dragging him face-first into the forest floor.

Seina slumped further down on the forest floor. “T-That actually worked…” She laughed breathlessly.

“Wow! She subdued him!” One of the village men exclaimed as others voiced their own surprise over Inuyasha being quieted, while Kagome just nodded not surprised that Inuyasha was subdued.

“...Wha...What the hell is this!?”He demanded.

Inuyasha then tries to rip the beads off his neck, but no matter how hard he tried to lift them over his head the rosary beads would glow and settle themselves back around his neck.

Kagome came up beside Seina and calmly explained, “I’m sorry Inuyasha, but it is useless to struggle, that rosary subdues your power.”

Inuyasha ceases his attempts to pull off his new collar and glares at the middle-aged woman and retorts with heated irritation, as he prepares to attack the blue eyed priestess, “Go stuff it, witch!”

“Seina...the word please.” Seina obliges Kagome.

“Knoche.”

The rosary necklace activates and Inuyasha lets out a yelp as he slammed into the forest floor. Seina glances at Inuyasha seeing him struggle to lift himself up. 

“Shall we head back home?.” Kagome asked.

“Yeah…that sounds good.” Seina said completely exhausted.

Turning to the village men Kagome said. “Okay, all of you let’s head back to the village.” 

One villager brings Kagome her horse as another villager helps a tired Seina mount the horse. As they ride away back to the village, Seina looks back to see Inuyasha finally lift himself up no longer feeling the effects of the rosary’s power. When Inuyasha’s gold colored eyes met Seina’s forest-green eyes he gave her a withering glare before he took off into the trees and disappeared.

‘Good riddance.” Seina thought looking forward again.

If Seina never saw Inuyasha again it would be too soon, but luck wasn’t on her side.

* * *

** Alright that’s it for now, until the next chapter! **

Fyi: Knoche is a Czech word that means Heel

  
  



	4. Act 4 Seekers of the Shikon Jewel

**Act 4 Seekers of the Shikon Jewel**

* * *

The morning after the attack by Mistress Centipede was very eventful, the villagers were busy rebuilding the buildings that had been destroyed, as well as taking care of those who had been injured or been killed in the attack. Gossip had also quickly spread among the villagers that Seina had spiritual powers, broken the seal on Inuyasha setting him free, and had the Shikon Jewel hidden inside her body. Many villagers were now gathered around Kagome’s hut peering inside trying to get a glimpse of Seina.

For Seina the morning was also eventful because after she had awoken she had been literally greeted by Hanako! She had taken the news of Hanako being able to talk rather well but it was to be consider since her night consisted of being dragged into a well nearly 500 years into the past, being attacked by a centipede woman and a delusional half-demon, a talking dog/fox hybrid wasn’t so strange. Seina had also found out that Inuyasha had been loitering around Kagome’s hut and was now inside lying on his side, she had also learned that Hanako and Inuyasha were friends.

Seina herself was now having Kagome finish repatching up the bite wound that Mistress Centipede had inflicted on her. 

“There now, I’ll put some more salve on your belly…”

"Ouch.” Seina grimaced but was feeling better than last night.

“How’s that?”

"Thank you, that definitely feels much better.” Seina said looking at bite. “I guess this explains where the Shikon Jewel disappeared to even though I don’t understand how I ended up with it.”

"...I noticed that everyone is already busy with rebuilding the huts wrecked by Mistress Centipede.” Seina feeling guilty for having brought the demoness to the village. “All that destruction…”

“Yes, and the destruction will only continue, now that the Shikon Jewel has resurfaced among us evil beings will come swarming after it.” Kagome replied as she washed her hands and toweled them off.

“Evil beings? You mean demons like Mistress Centipede?”

“Not just demons, but people with evil in their hearts as well.” Kagome explained. “In this troubled age of war evil people believe that if they can get their hands on the jewel’s power then they can achieve all their petty desires and ambitions.”

“ Speaking of petty, why are  _ you  _ still hanging around here?”

Turning his head to look at Seina with a scowl on his face he replied irritably, “I’m waitin’ for the jewel.” He turns his back and continues scowling at a wall.

“With the rosary around his neck his threat is diminished, it is perhaps the only way we can allow him to be close to the jewel.”

“What’s your reason for wanting the jewel, you already possess an incredible amount of strength. What more could you possibly want?”

“It’s because he’s a half-demon.” Kagome answers.

Inuyasha growls loudly then punches a nice-sized hole in the floor startling some of the occupants in the room as he whirls around glaring murderously at Kagome.

“I’m getting sick of hearing some dried up witch talk like she knows me!”

“You don’t recognize me, do you? But that’s not surprising.” Kagome said not bothering to look at Inuyasha as she slid on her sandals and walked over to the wooden hearth adding more wood to the fire.

“I am one of the younger sisters of Kikyou, the one who sealed you to the tree.” Kagome said before turning and looking Inuyasha square in the eyes. “I’m Kagome.”

"Kagome…?” Inuyasha then starts recall memories of pair of young girls who used to be Kikyou’s side half the time. One sister who tried to be just like Kikyou and the other who tried hold onto her taller sister’s arrows.

“So you’re one of the brats.”

“Fifty years have passed since the day you were sealed, and I have aged as well.”

“If you’re this old... Kikyou must be pushing a hundred.” Inuyasha smirked. “Too bad isn’t it being human. Sure glad I don’t gotta worry about being old...least not for awhile…”

“ Kikyou didn’t worry either... _ Kikyou died. _ ” Kagome replied bitterly. 

Inuyasha’s ear twitches at the information as his eyes grow distant as an emotion quickly flickers over them.

“It was on that same day that she shot you with the arrow, sealing you to the tree.”

The distant look in Inuyasha's’ eyes disappears as he sarcastically replies, “Gee, sorry to hear it, not that I really care or nothin’ just one less thing to be worried about.”

He then lazily stretched out on his side.

Hanako stared intently at Inuyasha’s back despite his sarcasm towards Kikyou’s death she knew what he was thinking.

“It’s too early to be relieved Inuyasha…” Kagome replied tending to the fire. “For I now know that Seina, is the reincarnation of my sister.”

Inuyasha’s and Hanako’s eyes flash over to Seina.

"I’m sorry, say what now!?” Seina said with wide eyes.

“Even though you’re physical features are not completely the same, your spiritual powers are the same, but the fact that the Shikon Jewel was in your body is the best proof of all. It’s up to you now to take over it’s protection.”

‘...Me? Protect this?...’ Seina thought pondering her situation. ‘You’ve gotta be kidding…’

* * *

Later on, Seina was walking by the riverside bare footed dressed in one of Kagome’s old childhood kimonos since her clothes weren’t wearable anymore, around her neck was the Shikon Jewel. All around villagers were gossiping about how Seina was the reincarnation of their beloved late priestess and about how they always knew it.

‘I wish I had stay in the hut now.” Seina thought as the third person today bowed to her.

Seina would’ve stayed in the hut except she was all alone. Inuyasha had gone off to who knows where with Hanako trailing after him, Seina couldn’t understand how someone as sweet as Hanako could be friends with a temperamental jerk like Inuyasha. Kagome, who had been explaining the duties of a priestess and warning her of the dangers of having the jewel in her possession and for her not to leave the village by herself, before being called away to check on the child who had broken his leg the other day taking Kaori with her, even if Kaori couldn’t talk she was still somewhat a familiar face in this Feudal time period.

‘This a complete 180 of how they were treating me the day before.’

Some villagers who were working in the fields nearby were conversing about Seina.

“I hear that girl is the reincarnation of Kikyou-sama.” One elderly villager said.

“Aye, she does look rather solemn and noble.” another villager said.

“Yea, there’s something otherworldly about her.” 

A small crowd had gathered curious about what was going on.

“What’s up?” One village woman asked.

“They’re sayin’ that girl is the reincarnation of Kikyou.”

“ Watch your language! That’s  _ Kikyou-sama _ for those who respect her.” 

“Me, I knew it was Kikyou-sama all along.”

“Kikyou-sama has returned just as she left.”

Seina turned and saw that the villagers were bowing and praying to her, to which she didn’t take too well.

‘I’m being worshipped!’ Seina thought “I gotta get outta here.”

Before Seina could flee the scene a village child called out to her, “Seina-sama!”

Seina turned to see a young girl wearing a dark pink kimono she had two cloth bags full of offerings in her hands.

“Y-Yes?”

“T-These are for you on behalf of the entire village” she said shyly holding out the offerings.

Seina looked at the offerings confused as to why she was being given them in the first place.

‘Why am I receiving this stuff?’ Seina wondered. ‘After all I brought Mistress Centipede to the village resulting in a lot of destruction, seriously I don’t deserve this stuff.’

Looking at the offerings Seina could see the young girl was shuffling nervously.

Making her decision Seina took the offerings gratefully giving the girl a smile. “Thank you, um what’s your name?”

“I-It’s Chiharu.”

“Chiharu, that’s a pretty name. Thank you very much for the offerings Chiharu.” Seina and Chiharu bowed to each other, before the young girl ran off to tell the others that Seina had accepted the offerings.

‘I won’t be able to eat all this by myself, I guess I should make amends and at least try to get along with Inuyasha.’ Seina thought heading off to find the half-demon.

Meanwhile, said half-demon was sitting in an Angelica tree with Hanako staring out over the landscape thinking about how much time has passed and the events took place during his time under the seal.

“I understand...She died...and I never knew…”

“Are you sad about it?” Hanako asked.

“Heh. Don’t be ridiculous.” Inuyasha scoffed.

Hanako got in Inuyasha’s face and said, “You’re lying Inuyasha. You care more than you want admit and that sarcasm in Kagome’s hut was just for show to hide what you really felt about her.”

Hanako’s words caused Inuyasha to splutter, he grabbed the black dog/fox hybrid by the scruff of her neck causing her to thrash wildly with a “Hey!” Before Inuyasha could punt her across the village a pear was thrown in Inuyasha’s direction who caught it with ease.

“Hm?” Forgetting about Hanako he dropped her unceremoniously as he stared at the pear in confusion before noticing Seina at the bottom with two cloth bags full of offerings.

“Where’d you get all that stuff?”

“The villagers just gave it to me for some reason.” Seina explained. “I thought we could all share this.”

Hanako without a second thought floated down toward Seina while Inuyasha stayed up in the tree for a bit longer before grudgingly coming down.

Soon, they were all sitting down underneath the shade of tree. While Hanako had no problem eating her share of food without being on guard Inuyasha was eying Seina suspiciously as if she would suddenly attack him.

“What are you plotting?”

“Who says I’m plotting anything.” Seina said lazily eating her pear. “Look; it’s fair to say that you don’t like me, right?”

“Waaay more than fair, the sight of you makes me retch!”

“Listen you…” Seina scowled before taking a breath to calm herself. “It’s not even me you’re angry at though, it’s Kikyou who you’re really angry at for sealing to you to a tree for fifty years.”

Inuyasha scowled before jumping back up into the tree, with his back turned toward Seina. Seina nonetheless continued to try and reason with him.

“Look, I’m not Kikyou! I’m Seina and I didn’t ask to be born with this face, in fact I didn’t ask to be born either!” Inuyasha continued to deliberately ignored her. “You’re just going to have to deal with the fact that I look like Kikyou and whether you like it or not we’re stuck together. So why can’t we just come to some sort of a truce before we drive each other insane or kill each other?”

“Hah! I knew it!” Inuyasha laughed turning back to face Seina jabbing a pointed claw in her direction. “What you don’t get is that I’m only after the jewel and I’ll be merciless to get it! Even if you’re trying to lure me into a false of security.”

‘He’s definitely paranoid.’ Hanako thought as she watched the exchange while eating another mandarin orange.

“Oh please, as if I need to do that Inuyasha.” Seina said fiddling with the remains of her pear. “All I need to do to ensure my safety as well as keep you in line is say the word, Knoche.”

The rosary gleamed with power before dragging Inuyasha out of the tree and into the dirt face first causing Seina and Hanako to cringe.

“Oh shit, sorry about that.” Seina apologized truly remorseful. “I’ll be more careful with that word from now own.”

“....”

* * *

Night came again, as Seina crawled under her blanket a small fire crackled behind her warming the small hut. On her second day since in this time period, Seina had done nothing but listen to Kagome reminding her every chance she got of being careful with the jewel. Then she had to put up with Inuyasha’s constant barking about how he hated everything about her, even if  _ she  _ wasn’t the one to seal him to a tree, he still blamed her for it. As she pulled the blanket up to her chin an uneasy look crossed her face.

‘It’s been two days now since I’ve ended up in this time period...Everyone must be so worried...Tomorrow I have to try and find a way to get back one way or the other…’

With that she fell fast asleep with the jewel held close to her.

As night fell further and the small fire started dying out a crow perched itself on Kagome’s window, the crow gave off a dark vibe, it was a demon crow with three bloody red eyes and a lizard tail. The demon crow’s three eyes focused intently on Seina’s sleeping form more importantly on the prize she held.  Before the crow could swoop in and try to steal the jewel a pebble hit the windowsill startling it.

Perched on a fence post like a sentinel was Inuyasha flicking another pebble between his fingers. The demon crow hissed at him showing it’s beak full of tiny teeth before flying away. Inuyasha attempted to pelt the crow with another pebble but it missed.

“Looks like a nasty thing has come out tonight.” Hanako piped up appearing beside Inuyasha.

“A Corpse Dancing Crow.” Inuyasha said watching the demon bird fly away. “Stinkin’ vulture it’s already noticed the scent of the jewel to have come here already.”

“Won’t be long before stronger demons catch wind of the Shikon Jewel resurfacing and start coming out of the woodwork.”

Little did they know it wouldn’t be the last time they would be seeing that crow. 

The Corpse Crow flew around looking for away to steal the Shikon Jewel, as it was right now it didn’t stand a chance against the half-demon or that hybrid. It needed to find a dead body, but to its bad luck there were none to be found. The crow continued flying overhead until it spotted smoke coming from a fire, perching on a nearby tree the demon saw many humans that looked like bandits camped around an abandoned shrine drinking. 

Pleased with it’s luck the three eyed crow decided if there was no dead body to manipulate then it would make its own, now it just needed to choose the right human looking around it spotted the perfect human; its victim was a large pale skinned human that looked it was leader of the bunch. With its victim picked out all the crow now had to was wait for the human to remove his chest armor and fall asleep, so that it could swoop in and eat the heart creating its puppet.

* * *

Seina awoke in the early hours of the morning to the sound of a rooster crowing in the distance. Sunlight was barely streaming in through the window, Kaori was still asleep under her blanket, but Kagome’s blanket was already put away.

‘I was hoping to say goodbye before I left, but maybe it’s better this way. She’d probably try and stop me from going out.’ Seina thought stretching her stiff muscles, before slipping out of her blanket she headed over to Kaori and whispered a quiet ‘Goodbye’ before leaving out the door.

Luckily there weren’t too many people outside yet this early in the morning, so Seina was able to walk around without drawing too much unwanted attention. Seina made her way to the tree line of Inuyasha’s forest. Speaking of Inuyasha, Seina was glad that she didn’t see him around to put up with his temperamental attitude or his nagging about handing over the jewel.

She did feel a pang of regret for leaving like this. ‘I can’t stay here, I have to go home.’

Seina began her trek into the woods to try and hopefully find her way back home. ‘The dry well in Inuyasha’s Forest, if going down that well brought me into this period then maybe going back down will take me home.’

Meanwhile back in the village Seina’s absence had been noticed and villagers were out looking for her.

“Seina! Seina!” Kagome called but got no response.

“Kagome-sama, we’ve looked everywhere, there’s no sign of her anywhere.”

“Don’t tell me she left the village all by herself…” Kagome said with worry. “We spoke of those who seek the Shikon Jewel, yet we spoke not nearly enough…”

Unbeknownst to Kagome, Inuyasha and Hanako were listening from a nearby hut.

‘Tch, stupid girl! She’s a walking target with the jewel.’

* * *

Seina hiked through the dense mass of vegetation, sliding down small hill, climbing overgrown tree roots in the general direction of where she thought the well was located unaware of the pairs of eyes watching her.  

After a few more minutes of hiking through the underbrush Seina paused. A small clearing up ahead and in the center: the well.

Before Seina could head towards it several pairs of arms grab her from behind, covering her mouth, grabbing her arms, and waist. 

* * *

The bandits who grabbed Seina take her to a run-down abandoned shrine. Bandits who were just lazing about or drinking sake start eyeing Seina with lustful looks. 

“It’s a girl…”

“A girl…?”

The ones who captured her toss Seina roughly onto the floor in front of a mountain of a man who looks like the leader. They restrain her by keeping a hand on her head and keeping her arms pinned behind her back.

“Ow!”

“We caught the girl just like you ordered boss!”

“Hey! Let me go!” Seina shouted struggling only to freeze when she feels a hand start fondling her backside.

Flushing red in anger and embarrassment, she pushes herself to her feet standing in a defensive posture.

“Get your hands off me!”

“What’s the matter princess? Our hands too dirty for ya?”

“Marry me and I’ll buy ya a finer kimono.” 

All the bandits laugh at the comments made, while Seina angrily retorts, “Not in your wildest dreams, you perverts.”

“The jewel…”

Seina turns and looks at boss who is leaning against a wall being served sake and notices there’s something off about him as he clumsily tries to drink.

“The jewel...hand it over…” He commands with a halted speech and dazed expression.

* * *

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Hanako sped past a river and through the forest trying to track down Seina before she got into any trouble with the jewel.

“Shit...that stupid girl...Where the hell did she go with the jewel!?”

* * *

“...Shikon...Jewel…” The boss demanded reaching out for Seina

Seina tries to back away but she is restrained by the other bandits and the boss grabs her by the neck before ripping the Shikon Jewel off her neck and tossing her roughly to the ground. 

“Hehe…” The boss laughs holding up his prize.

“ Ah!” Seina gasps recalling Kagome’s words. ‘ _ Not only demons, but humans with evil in their hearts are also after the Shikon Jewel.’ _

“No! Give it back!” Seina began yelling but was cut off by a sword coming down inches from her face.

Seina immediately backs away visibly shaken.

“Re...strain...her…” The boss commands pulling back his sword.

“Er...right.” One bandit says hesitantly grabbing one of Seina’s arms.

Another bandit grabs Seina’s other arm confused as to what his leader is planning.

When the leader brings his sword overhead it becomes clear to everyone what’s going to happen.

“Hey! Let me go!” Seina yells trying to break free.

“Gonna be killed for sure.” One scarred bandit murmured.

“Ah, what a waste.” murmured another.

When the sword is brought down Seina closes her eyes and prays for it to be over quickly...but instead of being cut down the bandit on her right is struck instead.

“...What’d you...do that for…?” The struck bandit gasps out before dying.

The others look on in horror as the boss brushes off the fact that he killed one of his own men.

“Oops...my mistake…” The boss laughed raising his sword again. “Hah, this time...it’s your neck.”

‘What’s wrong with this guy?’ Seina thought watching the clumsy movements of the boss.

The clumsy boss raises his sword again and swings it missing Seina by large margin decapitating two more of his own men instead.

“Wha...What are you doing boss!?” One bandit cried as a head lands near him.

The boss swings his sword again with no clear target! On his erratic path of destruction he cuts down a column causing part of the ceiling to collapse and he cuts down a Buddha statue in half.

“B-Boss! Where are you aimn’? She’s who you want!” The bandits fearfully try reasoning with their boss and start pushing Seina in his direction and she rounds on them for trying to offer her up like a sacrifice.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!? Can’t you idiots tell there’s something wrong with your boss!? Now get your heads on straight before you lose’em!”

The bandits suddenly ducked and Seina turns barely ducking in time to avoid losing her own head. The surviving bandits all scatter and Seina runs under the leader’s legs, trying to get away from him.

‘Here I am in Feudal Japan playing duck, duck, goose with an eight foot mountain troll!’

* * *

Inuyasha and Hanako continued their search for Seina, leaping onto a tree to get a better view of their surroundings.

“You’re awfully worried about Seina aren’t ya?” Hanako said.

“Tch, I don’t care where that stupid girl goes, but she took the jewel with her!” Inuyasha responded irritated before jumping down from the tree continuing his search for the human girl.

“Liar.” Hanako muttered following after Inuyasha.

* * *

The leader keeps blindly swinging his sword causing more destruction. The other bandits had already fled taking advantage of their leader’s one-track mind to escape.

Barely keeping out of reach each time, Seina looks for a weapon to defend herself and finds a spear.

Grabbing the spear she holds it up in defense, “St...Stay back!”

“Try something and I’ll…” Seina was cut off by the cutting off the tip of the spear surprising her.

The boss raises his sword again and starts bringing it down again. Holding up the remains of the spear as a meager defense Seina closes her eyes and prays for a miracle to happen.

Her prayers were answered in the form of Inuyasha, whose robe blocked the sword and broke the tip of the sword off.

‘Inuyasha...’ Seina thought relieved.

“You alright?” The dog/fox hybrid asked looking Seina over for any sign of injury.

“Yea, I’m fine.” Seina answered watching Inuyasha punch and kick the bandit leader down.

“Coming to save me…” Seina begins but is cut off by Inuyasha asking urgently about his precious jewel.

“Where’s the Shikon Jewel!? Is it safe!?”

“Wasn’t on your mind at all?”

“Where’s the jewel?” Inuyasha snapped.

“Uh the jewel…” Seina begins laughing sheepishly.

“Oh, no! Tell me you did not just say that!?” Inuyasha yells incredulously. 

Seina didn’t want to admit that it had been easily taken off her person. Suddenly they hear a strange noise and they turn to see the boss rise unsteadily.

“...This guy huh..”

Inuyasha and Hanako suddenly cringe and cover their sensitive noses.

“What’s the matter?” Seina asks concern lacing her voice.

“What an awful smell…” Inuyasha complained in disgust.

“Yea!” Hanako complained loudly. “It stinks like there’s a dead body around here!”

“What?” Seina asked but then realized something. ‘Now that I think about there is the smell of something rotting, but I just thought that was from a lack of personal hygiene but now looking closely at the boss, don’t tell me he’s-’

Inuyasha confirmed Seina’s thoughts by charging the boss.

“You’re there, aren’t you!? Corpse Dancing Crow!!” Inuyasha yells slashing the chest armor off the boss exposing a hole with a blood covered three eyed crow inside instead of a beating heart

Seina cringed at the sight of the monstrous crow who cawed menacingly with it’s beak dripping with blood.

"Guess we now where that scum went.” Hanako growled out.

“Some time around last night, probably...it ate its way into his chest and ripped his beating heart out to build a bloody nest.” Inuyasha said with a grim smile.

“How cruel...and disgusting.” Seina said with revulsion.

“It’s a weakling so it manipulates dead bodies to do the fighting for it.” Hanako explained baring her fangs out.

The dead bandit boss proceeds to pick up a new sword and swing it.

"They ain’t so tough, but they’re fucking nasty!” Inuyasha dodges the sword swing and drives his fist through the hole in the chest to get at the bird. “Get outta that stinkin’ bloody nest!!”

Seina looks away as Inuyasha does the deed.

The demon crow bursts out the back of it’s puppet causing the flesh to disintegrate leaving only the skeleton, the jewel already in its beak.

“The jewel!” Inuyasha exclaims “Ah crap!”

The crow begins making its escape and Inuyasha grabs the broken spear tip and throws it at the bird.

“Wait, damn you!!” 

The broken spear misses the crow completely. Frustrated he grabs Seina by the wrist and drags her with him.

"Come on!” He yells bursting through the rubble dragging Seina along with him before he suddenly stops causing Seina to bump into him.

“Hey, why’d you-”

Inuyasha wasn’t listening though, he was staring at a bow and quiver full of arrows tied to the saddle of the bandits’ abandoned horse.

* * *

“You won’t get away, damnit!”

Inuyasha begins his pursuit of the Corpse Dancing Crow, Seina rides on his back armed with the bow. Hanako had been sent back to the village to find Kagome and inform her of the situation.

As he swiftly runs across the treetops he turns to Seina, “What are you waitin’ for!? Hurry up and shoot it!”

Seina looks at it Inuyasha with incredulity in her forest-green eyes. “What!? Don’t be ridiculous! I’ve only ever shot twice and never at-” Inuyasha cuts her off with a morbid fact about the crow.

“Did you know that, this bastard...feeds only on human flesh.”

Seina looks horrified at that piece of news.

“You wouldn’t want it turn into something demonic, would you?”

The crow at that moment chooses to swallow the jewel and Seina thinking back on how Mistress Centipede had transformed into something terrible strengthens her resolve to get the jewel back from the crow.

“Alright, I’ll do it!”

“Right!” Inuyasha says hiding his real thoughts. ‘After she takes out the crow it’ll be her turn to be splattered on the ground!!’

Seina grabs an arrow from the quiver and notches it.

“You can do it one shot! Kikyou was a master of the bow!”

As Inuyasha dashes across the ground he leaps into the air and Seina shouts at him,

“Damn it for the last time, I keep telling you my name is Seina!” ‘Still Kikyou, if you can hear me lend me your power!’

Seina lets the arrow loose, but it falls short of its target. Both Inuyasha and Seina’s faces drop.

“Hey…” Seina began. “You weren’t lying when you said that Kikyou was a master of the bow were you?”

“ _ She  _ was it’s  _ you _ that’s the klutz!” Inuyasha retorts.

The corpse crow begins transforming, its feathery body becomes longer more serpentine and scaley, it’s wings become bat-like, and it’s jaws become larger and wider. With its new transformation the crow begins flying towards the village in search of its next meal.

Over in the village square, villagers went about their day buying and gathering food stuffs unaware of the danger approaching.

Suddenly someone hears the strong beat of wings, looking up they see a something approaching.

"Hm? A bird…?”

When it comes closer they make the horrifying realization that it’s not a normal bird. 

“Its not!

"Wha...What is it!?” screamed one villager catching sight of the reptilian demon bird.

The reptilian demon crow flies overhead searching for its next meal and it finds it!

The transformed demon crow dives on a mother and child crossing a bridge and snatches the child up in its talons.

“Kokichi!” the mother screams. “Somebody help!”

Inuyasha and Seina arrive racing along the treetops.

“Shit!” Inuyasha cursed. “It’s found its next meal already!”

“Help me!” Kokichi cried.

“That kid...that thing’s not going to…” Seina couldn’t bring herself to finish her sentence.

“I told you, the crow lives by feeding on human flesh.” Inuyasha then smirked. “Heh, how convenient it’s movements are restricted by its prey.”

Inuyasha flexes his claws as he leaps from the trees, “I’ll rip everything!”

“What!?” Seina yells realizing his intent. ‘You idiot! Save the child first!”

Seina jumps from Inuyasha’s back grabbing the boy taking both Inuyasha and the crow by surprise.

“Why are you interfering with me!?” Inuyasha yells as he misses hitting the crow.

The crow now aware of Seina hanging onto to its foot tries to attack her.

“Shit!” Inuyasha curses.

“Iron Reaver!” The silver haired half-demon yells tearing the crow apart causing Seina and Kokichi to fall into the river.

“Where’d it go? Where’s the jewel?” Inuyasha asks more focused and concerned with finding the jewel than trying to rescue Seina and Kokichi.

The two eventually surface while holding the young boy with one arm Seina begins swimming to shore with her free arm.

“It’s okay, I got you.” Seina reassures the boy.

From across the river Inuyasha yells, “Save the jewel, stupid! The jewel!”

Seina ignored Inuyasha’s demands and continued swimming to shore. Reaching the shore she removes the crow’s foot still attached to Kokichi’s arm. The young boy after being rescued throws himself into Seina’s arms crying.

“It’s alright now, you’re safe.” She reassures before handing him over to his mother for a joyful reunion.

“Hey, girl! Find the jewel!” Inuyasha shouts.

Seina turns and gives him an icy glare before turning away with a huff.

“Wha...What’s her problem?” Inuyasha splutters confused by her cold shoulder.

Kokichi and his mother proceed to thank Seina profusely.

“Thank you for saving me.”

“Yes, thank you. Thank you, you’re very brave.” Kokichi’s mother thanked bowing deeply.

“It’s okay, I’m just glad he’s safe.” Seina said modestly.

Meanwhile, underwater the crow begins to regenerate underwater, and then it bursts out of the water with a loud screech.

“Shit!” Inuyasha cursed giving chase. “Hey, it’s getting away!”

“Well, I should’ve seen this coming…” Seina muttered with a frown.

“Hey, where’s the jewel?” Inuyasha yells as he chases after the crow.

Seina furrowed her brow in concentration and she spots the outline of the jewel. “I see it! Under the wing!”

Inuyasha swipes at the crow, but misses slashing its tail to bits though it regenerates.

“Damn it! That scum is trying sneak off til it completely absorbs the Shikon Jewel.” Inuyasha curses.

Seeing the crow regenerate its tail Seina looks down at her hand and sees the crow’s foot twitching wildly trying to rejoin the rest of the body. Looking down at the foot she got an idea. 

“I go it!” Seina exclaims.

Looking around she turns to the villagers on the shore, “Hey, does anybody have rope or twine I can borrow?”

“Here.” one of the villagers said handing Seina piece of twine.

Seina pulled an arrow out of the quiver and proceeded to tie the crow’s foot to the arrow.

“This time…” Seina said notching the arrow.

“Going for that kind of distance…” One villager murmurs in surprise.

Inuyasha’s ears could pick up the sounds of Seina struggling with something. He looked back to see Seina notch an arrow.

“Like hell you’re going hit it, not as feeble as you are with the bow.” Inuyasha snidely remarked. 

“This time, I’ll definitely hit it!” Seina exclaims letting the arrow loose.

The arrow flies only unlike the last time it’s speed and aim were better than before and Inuyasha realizes why.

‘The crow’s foot is on the arrow.’

‘With the foot tied to the arrow it’ll be drawn to the jewel’s power which’ll guarantee that it’ll hit.’ Seina mused.

The arrow hits its mark destroying the crow surprising everyone, but something goes terribly wrong as a bright pink light begins emanating.

“She hit it!” Inuyasha exclaims genuinely surprised before shielding his eyes from the bright light.

When the arrow hit the crow it also hit the jewel causing many cracks to appear in it, before ultimately shattering it.

The bright light emanating covers the area before thousands of beams of light shoot out in an every direction.

Everyone is watching the beams as Kagome arrives on scene with Hanako.

“Kagome-sama! Those lights…!” One villager points out.

Kagome narrows her blue eyes at the sight. “This does not bode well…”

* * *

Sometime after the bright light disappears from the sky Seina and Inuyasha travel to the forest where Seina senses the presence of something.

‘What was that light? Something about it didn’t feel right.’ Seina thought worried.

“Hey, are you sure the jewel fell around here?” Inuyasha questioned

“Yea, fairly sure...Though, I’m still worried about what that light was…”

Suddenly they hear a rustling sound coming from above  the treetops, they look to see the Corpse Dancing Crow come diving down head first towards them. 

“The Corpse Dancing Crow!”

Inuyasha and Seina both think that the crow had somehow survived the arrow and regenerated entirely, but are surprised when they see there’s no body.

“Just the head!?” Seina exclaims frightened at seeing a severed head moving on its own.

“Heh, how convenient it came to me instead…” Inuyasha smirks ferally. 

The head comes charging at them screeching menacingly with it’s jaws snapping threateningly, but Inuyasha reacts quickly.

“You’re dead!” Inuyasha smashes the head into the ground finally killing it once and for all and a small shard comes out of the head.

Seina sees the shard land on the ground and replies in a worried tone, “Oh no, don’t tell me…”

“What!?” Inuyasha snaps.

Seina kneels down on the ground and picks up the shard voicing her worry, “I...I think this a shard from the jewel…”

Inuyasha’s eye twitches several times before he screeches out, “Wh...WHAT DID YOU SAAAAAYYY!?”

* * *

** Alright that’s it for now, until the next chapter! **

  
  



	5. Act 5 Yura of the Inverted Hair

                                       **Act 5 Yura of the Inverted Hair**

* * *

 

“What the hell is going on!? Inuyasha barked out at Kagome before jabbing a claw in Seina’s direction. “What the hell did this stupid girl do to it!?”

“Stop howling, Inuyasha.” Kagome ordered calmly.

“Leave it to _he_ r to wind up breaking something as important as the Shikon Jewel.” Inuyasha seethed.

At Inuyasha’s accusation Seina angrily retorted, “Fuck you Inuyasha! It’s not as if knew that the arrow would also break the jewel along with destroying the crow!”

Before Inuyasha could give his own nasty remark Kagome cut in, “Alright, that’s enough you two.”

“Technically, it wasn’t Seina who broke it, but the crow’s foot that she attached to her arrow. As you both now saw, the jewel has now been shattered into many different pieces. It may have broken into one hundred or one thousand, the exact number is unknown, but I do know this,” The elder priestess stared at them intently with her blue eyes. If even one shard lands in the hands of a strong demon, it would mean the beginning of a great disaster.”

As the fire crackled, Seina looked down with a remorseful look, “...I’m sorry if I had known I would’ve come up with a different mean of getting the jewel back...”

‘This is all my fault…’

“Now listen, Seina, Inuyasha...only by working together will the two of you be able to recover the shards of the Shikon Jewel and return it to normal.”

Seina suddenly looks up at Kagome with wide eyes. “What?”

Inuyasha let out a chuckle and with a smirk responded, “Heh. Are you sure about that? After all, I’m one of the wrong hands you were talkin’ about.”

Kagome with a frown on her face sighs and responds, “Oh yes, _that I know all too well_ , but for now, it can’t be helped.”

Meanwhile Seina frantically thinks, ‘What did I just get roped into?’

* * *

 

The next day Kagome brought Seina to a river to bathe telling the villagers that she would be undergoing a purification ceremony, so that Seina could bathe in privacy.

When Seina asked for a place where she could bathe she hadn’t expected Kagome to take her to a river.

“How could I’ve forgotten that this is the age of no indoor plumbing or hot baths!?” Seina complained as she stood behind a bush and some rocks stripping off her borrowed kimono.

As Seina stood shivering naked in waist-deep water covering her bare chest with her arms, “S-So, c-c-cold!”

Kagome who sat on shore next to a fire called out, “Seina, don’t be unreasonable, and come out.”

“I wish that it were that simple Kagome, but I can’t! I’m covered in blood, dirt, and sweat, I’m also pretty sure I have demon chunks in my hair so, if I don’t take care of it now, it’ll be a hassle clean later on!”

Seina then takes a deep breathe and submerges herself further into the water, while Kagome sighs at Seina’s stubbornness, before tending to the fire.

“She’s certainly a stubborn one.” Hanako said voicing everyone’s thoughts.

* * *

 

Back in the village the villagers were discussing where Kagome had to Seina early in the day.

“I heard that Seina-sama is undergoing a purification ceremony.”

“Is it to increase spiritual power?” One villager asked.

“I heard that if any man dares peep, they’ll be punished by the gods.” Another villager spoke.

Up in a nearby tree Inuyasha was lounging around half-listening the conversation happening below him, he took a side glance at them before turning away with a grunt.

* * *

 

Back at the river Seina swam around with a steady stream of bubbles escaping her nose. A frown was present on her face as she thought back on Kagome’s words from last night.

‘ _Seina, Inuyasha...only by working together will the two of you be able to recover the shards of the Shikon Jewel and return it to normal.’_

‘Working together with Inuyasha. How in the hell am I supposed to do that? Inuyasha is such an asshole to me plus he looks like the type who would rather bite off his own arm than work together with anyone. I don’t know what Kagome’s thinking having the two of us work together, especially since I don’t have any special powers regardless of what anyone says.’

Seina resurfaced and began heading toward the shore with a skeptical frown still on her face. Feeling a stare she looked up and saw Inuyasha crouched on the cliff staring at her there was an awkward silence before…

“KNOCHE!” Seina shrieked flushed red with embarrassment and anger covering her breasts with her arms.

Inuyasha yelped as the rosary dragged him to the rocky shore.

“Oh...so, you’ve come, Inuyasha.”

‘Idiot.’ Hanako thought.

“Shit...I forgot about this damn rosary of yours.” Inuyasha said grabbing the rosary in irritation.

“You had it coming you pervert!” Seina snapped glaring at Inuyasha from behind a bush where she was pulling on dry clothes. “How dare you stare at me while I’m bathing!”

Inuyasha stares in disbelief before looking away and brushing off her comment, “Quit bitchin’! I was just…”

“Looking for a way to steal this shard, right?” Kagome cut in holding up the pink shard.

“You think you’re pretty smart… you old witch…” Inuyasha sneered pulling himself up into a sitting position.

“No, you’re just too predictable Inuyasha.  Seina retorted.”It’s not that hard to figure out your intentions Inuyasha, in fact anyone with a half a brain could figure out what your thinking just by looking at you or listening to you.”

‘Bitch.’

“It’s safe to say that your thinking I’m a bitch just now.”

Inuyasha looked back with a stunned expression and Seina smirked at the sight, “Looks like I was right.”

Inuyasha looked away with an irritated huff.

“Inuyasha, Seina the two of you must stop fighting. Seina, you have power to sense the shards, while Inuyasha has the strength to take them back once found. If you two do not work together, than I fear what the future may bring…” Kagome said grimly stoking the fire.

“Listen, I’m still here ain’t I? I can put with anything for the jewel, even working with that disgusting girl.”

“Listen jerk, I don’t know what your problem me is, but for the sake of our mission you need get over it!”

At the sound of Seina’s voice behind him, Inuyasha turned to give a snarky remark only for the words to die in his throat.

Seina was now adorning the traditional clothes of a priestess, her hair was tied back with a white ribbon. The sight of Seina in the clothing of a priestess brought back (unwanted) memories of a certain deceased priestess.

‘...Kikyou…’

Getting no response from Inuyasha except for a dazed expression Seina rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her borrowed kimono and began scrubbing it on the rocks.

Inuyasha blocked out everything Kagome and Seina were saying his mind still focused on the fact that Seina was wearing a priestess outfit.

‘I can’t stand seeing her in those clothes!’ He growled internally. ‘She looks way too much like Kikyou!’

Inuyasha scowled at the back of Seina’s head, while she tended to her damp clothing.

Sensing a change in moods, Kagome looks back at Inuyasha who was crouched on all fours growling, “What’s with that look Inuyasha?”

Feeling the stare, Seina looks at him, and sees Inuyasha look like he was trying to get as far away from her as he could, it didn’t take a genius to put two and two together and figure out what was the cause of Inuyasha’s sour mood.

‘He’s comparing me to Kikyou again…’

“Asshole…”

* * *

 

Meanwhile somewhere in a cave filled with skulls illuminated by a sinister red glow a figure rose from among the skulls stretching as if they’ve just awoken from a long slumber.

“Mmm...Oh me, oh my...fifty years later, and the Shikon Jewel finally resurfaces!”

The unknown woman sits up and looks at skull in her hand with a smile, “I’d almost given hope!”

“This’ll be fun!” She said gleefully giggling as she combed the hair on the skull with a red comb.

* * *

 

At the riverside there was a tense atmosphere seeing as a Inuyasha kept scowling at Seina who in turn just ignored him, leaving Kagome, Kaori, and Hanako at a loss as to what to do get them put aside their differences. Soon the tension was cut when a mother with her two children appeared from the undergrowth.

“Kagome-sama?”

“Hm?”

“It’s my daughter.”

Kagome listened patiently to the frantic mother explain what happened to her daughter.

“I see, let’s head back,” Kagome took a few steps before glancing over her shoulder at Inuyasha and Seina. “Kaori and I will be heading back to the village. I’ll be back to check on the two of you later. Try not to fight or kill each other while I’m gone.” And with that Kagome departs with Kaori and the mother with her two children following.

An uncomfortable silence passed over Inuyasha and Seina with only the sounds of the river flowing and the birds chirping to fill it.

“Hey,” Inuyasha started.

“What the hell do you want now,” Seina snapped exasperated sparing a side glance at the moody half-demon.

“...Take ’em off.”

A brief stunned look crossed Seina’s face before being replaced by a look of fury and revulsion. Seina in her fury grabbed the biggest rock she could find and brought it down on Inuyasha’s head with all the force she could muster then she said her word of subjugation multiple times. Seina used ‘Knoche’ so many times that a crater was formed allowing water to pool in. Hanako just stared at the Inuyasha shaped crater before shaking her head.

“Really Inuyasha, you need to pick your words more wisely.” Hanako said while Inuyasha groaned in pain struggling to lift himself.

“Ow...that hurt, why’d you…?” Inuyasha groaned weakly from his crater.

“Does the word indecent cross your mind, you ass.” Seina fumed.

“I didn’t say get naked, bitch!” Inuyasha snapped climbing to his feet.

“And what the hell do you think ‘take ’em off’ means! Of course I’m going to assume you’re telling me to get naked when you tell me take my clothes off!”

“You’re brain’s broken or something, I meant that you should get back into that kimono!” Inuyasha snapped. “I can’t stand seeing you in those clothes!”

“And what? You expect me to go back to wearing, my borrowed kimono?” Seina snapped. “Sorry, but I’m not changing my clothes just because you have issues with me looking like Kikyou.”

“You lookin like Kikyou ain’t got nothin’ do with it okay.” Inuyasha brushed off.

‘Liar.’ Hanako and Seina both thought, but Seina called him out on it.

“That’s bullshit Inuyasha, and you know it.” Seina said. “Look, I’m not exactly leaping for joy over our current situation, in fact I’d rather be anywhere else than here. But we’re going to have to put aside our differences and work together otherwise we’re never going to succeed, so I suggest you stop being an asshole and cooperate with me!”

“ _I_ ain’t gotta do nothin’, I can handle finding the shards on my own, it’s _you_ who needs me.” Inuyasha scoffed sticking his nose in the air.

“Oh, is that so…” Seina smiled bitterly before sarcastically replying. “Well then, I wish you the best of luck on finding the fragments and have fun explaining to Kagome why I left.”

Inuyasha’s ears twitch as he turns around and watches Seina grab her damp kimono.

“Hey, where ya goin’?”

“Why do you give a damn? I’m going home.” With her clothes folded in her arms, she replied in a neutral tone. “Goodbye, Inuyasha.”

In disbelief of Seina actual leaving Inuyasha cries out, “Y-You can’t just leave you-”

“My name isn’t you, it’s Seina.”

“Wait, stupid!” Inuyasha called after the angry young woman who flipped him the bird and continued walking.

“Call her by her name Inuyasha.” Hanako advised but was ignored.

“Get back here wench!”

“My name isn’t wench, stupid, and it especially isn’t bitch either, so get that through your thick skull, jackass,” Seina would’ve kept walking if a clawed hand hadn’t clamped down her shoulder forcing her stop and look at Inuyasha.

“Will you just wait and hear me out?”

“And why should I? So you can try and stop me?” Seina asked heatedly with a glare.

“No, you have a shard of the jewel...leave it here.” Inuyasha said holding out his hand.

“Oh... you mean this?” Seina asked innocently pulling out the pouch containing the shard from within the folds of her robe.

Dangling the pouch she suddenly snatched it back, glaring she harshly said, “ Screw you, Inuyasha! Knoche!”

The rosary activated slamming him face-first into the rocky shore.

“I’ll be keeping this.” Seina said in a matter of fact tone.

“Why you, bitch….” Inuyasha groaned weakly as Seina walked away twirling the pouch around her index finger.

“My name is Seina, remember it jackass.” Seina said. ‘Why that stupid asshole, I’m Seina, not _Kikyou_ I’m not anyone else.’

* * *

 

“This way, Kagome-sama.” The worried mother said leading Kagome and Kaori toward her hut.

The group made their way past several villagers who were busy completing their chores, before arriving at the hut.

“Collapsed without warning, did she?” Kagome asked looking in on the young girl, who happened to be Chiharu who gave Seina the offerings.

“Aye, though she seemed just fine this morning…”

“Well, let’s see,” Kagome said stepping further into the hut.

Before Kagome took a step further she stopped sensing something amiss, when a nearby candle flame flickers.

“Hm?”

A strange noise begins resonate all throughout the hut, the sound was like a string being twanged.

“Move away.” Kagome ordered placing an arm protectively in front of the group.

Though the warning came too late, as Kaori suddenly collapsed.

“Kaori!” Kagome cried.

Before Kagome could look over Kaori, Chiharu suddenly moved and began levitating limply in midair.

“She’s... floating!?” Chiharu’s mother asked frightened and clutching her two other children close.

Looking closely at Chiharu, Kagome noticed that her eyes were half-lidded and glazed over as if she was possessed as one of Chiharu’s hand rose Kagome noticed that there were threads of hair wrapped around her fingers.

‘Hair?’

Suddenly a nearby cleaver began to rattle before being placed into Chiharu’s hand poised to strike. Both woman gasped and Kagome is suddenly grabbed by Kaori who is in the same possessed state as Chiharu. Kaori tried to restrain Kagome as Chiharu raised the cleaver and brought it down on Kagome. A loud scream pierced the air and blood filled hut.

* * *

 

“Well, now you’ve done it Inuyasha.” Hanako scolded.

After Seina had left, the silver haired half-demon had picked himself up and sat cross-legged with his hands stuffed deeply into the sleeves of his haori staring blankly at the scenery ignoring the black hybrid demoness.

‘That stupid bitch. I don’t need her help, it’s her fault that we’re in this mess in the first place; if anything she should be begging me on her hands and knees for my help.’ Inuyasha fumed.

Fuming deep in thought Inuyasha wasn’t listening to anything Hanako was saying.

“You know we can’t do this alone Inuyasha.” Hanako started. “We don’t even know where to begin looking for the shards, unless you have a bright idea of where to start lo- Inuyasha, Inuyasha?” Hanako looked at Inuyasha and recognized that he was brooding.

Not happy about being ignored especially when she was trying to help, Hanako decided to slap Inuyasha in the head

‘Still, gotta admit that for human she’s got guts to mouth off to a half-demon and shOw!’ Inuyasha was jolted out of his thoughts by the sting of something slapping him upside the head.

He looks down to see Hanako standing in front of him with a smug grin wagging her three tails.

“Bad move.” He growls before making a grab at her.

Inuyasha snatched Hanako by her three tails, and dangles her upside down.

“What’d you do that for?” Inuyasha growls annoyed.

“To knock some sense into you.” Hanako says. “You know as well as I do that we need Seina’s powers to find the shards, especially if you hope to have your wish granted.”

“Tch, I don’t need that stupid girl, if anything she’ll only slow me down.”

“ _Right_ , and exactly where do _you_ plan on us looking for the jewel shards?” Hanako asked. “Unless your plan is to tear up the countryside until you run into a demon holding a shard.”

Inuyasha froze that had actually been his plan and Hanako now realized it too.

“Seriously, that was your plan! You do realize if we follow your plan we might end up searching for years!”

Not wanting to admit that he overlooked that detail he did what he always did when confronted and that’s get angry.

“Shut up!” He yelled dropping Hanako before taking off toward the village.

“Inuyasha wait!” Hanako yelled after him but it was too late he was long gone.

“Jerk…” Hanako muttered before taking off after Inuyasha judging by the direction took off in Hanako knew he was going toward the village.

* * *

 

Meanwhile Seina was walking through the forest grumbling to herself over Inuyasha’s earlier behavior.

“Honestly, the nerve of that pigheaded….I swear…”

After awhile Seina reached the clearing housing the well.

‘There’s the well, let’s hope I’m right about it taking me back…’ Seina thought stepping closer to the well.

When she was directly in front she put down her ruined clothing and peered inside the well. What she saw inside on the dirt floor was a really long and familiar looking skeleton.

The sight of the familiar skeleton made Seina recall Kagome’s words about the well.

‘ _That well is known as The Bone Eater’s Well. The remains of monsters are disposed of in there. When a few days pass the remains completely vanish.’_

“Then those are the bones of Mistress Centipede.”

Dropping to her knees Seina rethought her decision of jumping into the well. ‘Okay, there’s no way I’m going in there since it’s creepy as hell with all those bones in there and this might also be a one way trip that could end with me breaking something or at the very least with me impaling myself on some bones.’

Slumping further down on the ground Seina leaned against the wall of the well looking up at the sky as she thought about what to do next. She could go back to the village, after all Kagome, Kaori, and even Hanako tried to make her feel welcome but if she went back that would mean having to endure Inuyasha’s neverending torrent of taunts and insults about how she was a pathetic and weak human who couldn’t do anything without him.

‘No way in hell am I gonna go back and give him the satisfaction of being proven right!’ Seina’s eyes followed a couple of stray leaves flutter and birds fly around. Seina notice something was off, as the leaves fell halfway to the ground they split right down the middle.

‘Wha..?’

Then she saw the birds fall to the ground their bodies split in half. Seina hurriedly stood up only for something to cut her check and tear at the white sleeve of her haori. Searching for the source she spots it: hair. Dozens, of almost invisible threads of hair surrounding her on all sides cutting off all possible escape routes except for the well.

“Hair!?”

“Oh me, oh my. You can see it then? My cage of hairs, that is.”

Looking up, Seina sees a young woman balancing on the threads of hair like an acrobat wrapped around her fingers were several strands of hair. The young woman had short dark green hair styled in a fan-like bob cut tied up with a red ribbon, her eyes were a violet-red color painted with red eye shadow and her lips were painted red. The unknown woman’s outfit consist of a short skimpy mid-thigh black sleeveless ninja tunic that exposed her cleavage with a pair of slits exposing her thighs, around her neck was a black ribbon choker, wrapped around her was a bright yellow sash tied at the front, a katana strapped to her side, on her arms were a pair of arm guards that were holstered by her middle fingers reaching her mid forearms, and on her feet were a pair of foot guards that started midway up her shins down to her middle toes held by thin straps on the bottom arches of her feet.

“Pity, simply being able to see it is useless.” The woman said brushing off her earlier surprise.

“Who the hell are you!?” Seina demanded.

The woman gave Seina a taunting smile.

* * *

 

Inuyasha ran across the tree tops thinking back on Seina’s attitude as she left.

‘ _I’m going home. Goodbye, Inuyasha.’_

‘Tch! Let her go. I’m better off now that she ain’t around.’

As soon as Inuyasha reached the village he was suddenly ambushed by some girls armed with cleavers, sickles, and knives. He dodges their weapons easily.

“What’s wrong with you bitches!?” Inuyasha yells as he knocks them aside easily.

The girls didn’t go down and surrounded Inuyasha in a semicircle and raise their weapons again.

With a smirk Inuyasha raises his claws ready to fight. “Alright, now this is what I’m talkin’ bout!”

* * *

 

“How do you do? My what pretty hair you have, sweetie.”

“Answer me, who are you!?” Seina questioned again.

“I’m Yura of the Inverted Hair.” The mysterious woman introduced with a smile. “Though there’s no need for you to remember.”

Seina glares at Yura as she backs up into the well.

“Your life is as good as over!” Yura raises her hand and flicks her fingers sending several strands of hair at Seina.

The strands begin whipping Seina causing her to cringe and cry out in pain.

“I’ll be taking the jewel now!” Yura says flicking another strand of hair.

The strand snatches the pouch with the jewel shard from within the folds of Seina’s haori and drops it into Yura’s hand. Yura opens the pouch and is surprised by the contents.

“Oh my! So this is what’s become of the Shikon Jewel?” Yura says holding the shard of the jewel. “You naughty, naughty girl, you shattered the jewel.”

Seina grabs onto a few strands of hair and harshly pulls them. “You give that back!”

“What have you done to the rest of it?” Yura demands. “Answer the question or I shall be cross.”

“I don’t know where the hell they are, and even if I did I wouldn’t tell you!”

A look of disappointment forms on Yura’s face. “In that case…”

Yura flicks her fingers and several strands of hairs wrap around Seina’s neck, wrists and ankles. Seina could only watch as the katana strapped to Yura’s side slowly floated upwards and point it’s blade toward her throat.

“You may die now!”

Seina’s lungs were beginning to burn and black spots were beginning to dance in her vision as she felt her body begin to go limp. The blade seemed to be moving in slow-motion as it inched closer to her throat. Seina grit her teeth, as she tried to fight to live. A strange but familiar warmth formed in the pit of her stomach, replenishing her body and lungs with new energy.

“Let...GO!” Seina screamed. In that moment a blue blast erupted from her body knocking Yura and her sword away as well as severing the hairs restraining her. With the hairs around her neck gone Seina took a sharp intake of air, but her relief was short-lived as she soon realized that she was falling backwards into the well. A shriek of terror her lips as she fell.

“No fair escaping!” Yura yelled swinging out of the trees, sending her sword down into the well after Seina.

When Yura doesn’t hear the sound of metal cutting into flesh, she pulls her sword up confused and looks down into the well.

“That’s strange she’s gone…What was that girl?”

* * *

 

So far, the possessed girls and Inuyasha were at a standstill. Neither side was making a move to start the battle in that time Hanako caught up to Inuyasha and joined him.

Both Hanako and Inuyasha realized there was something familiar about the girls who were surrounding them, so they lower their guard a bit.

"I thought these girls looked familiar, they’re all from the village.” Hanako says

“Look, is someone gonna tell me what’s going on or do you want a fight, cause that’s fine if you do!” Inuyasha says cracking his knuckles. “Just don’t expect I’ll go easy on ya.”

“Inuyasha, wait!”

Inuyasha and Hanako turned to see Kagome crawling on the ground leaving a trail of blood behind her, as her left hand clutched her bloody right shoulder.

“Don’t hurt those girls! They’re not in control of their actions!”

“Kagome…” Hanako said rushing to the wounded priestess’ side along with Inuyasha.

“What happened!? You look awful!”

Kagome looked at Inuyasha dryly, “...Couldn’t you have worded that some other way.”

Ignoring the Kagome’s comment Inuyasha says, “About the girls it’s them or us, and I choose us!”

As the village girls start to close in on the group Hanako asks, “Are they targeting us?”

“No, these girls are merely being used as pawns.” Kagome answers before taking notice that someone was missing from the group. “Where is Seina? Tell you know where she is!”

“All I know is that she said she was going home.” Inuyasha said somewhat bitterly.

“You know who got her mad and made her leave.” Hanako piped in not at all remorseful.

Inuyasha just scowled at Hanako.

“What’s the big deal, anyway? I can beat them all on my own.”

‘If this next time...he doesn’t work with Seina…’ Kagome thought fearful of the outcome of the battle.

* * *

 

In the distance sitting on a broad tree branch Yura manipulated the hairs knitted around her fingers to begin moving the possessed girls into position to begin attacking.

“Now, then...next time, I’ll definitely take that girl’s head...”

* * *

 

“Please Inuyasha, you mustn’t hurt these girl, they’re being manipulated by someone else.” Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha looks around at the girls surrounding them before replying, “Your heart bleeds in more ways than one, these bitches nearly killed you didn’t they? So if you want to live to see tomorrow, then you need to toss out that ideological nonsense your spoutin’.”

“You don’t understand, Inuyasha...you must kill the one manipulating them from the shadows, if not…”

Two girls try to attack attack Inuyasha and he growls out irritably, “I don’t have time for this!”

“The hair, Inuyasha! Sever the hair!” Kagome tries to explain seeing the hair tied around the girls

Hanako looks at her confused not seeing anything.

“What hair!? I don’t see any hair!”

* * *

 

From her hiding spot Yura looked intrigued as she manipulated the hairs.

“Oh me, oh my! I’ll definitely be wanting this one for my collection.”

* * *

 

As Inuyasha moves to swipe at a girl wielding a sickle she suddenly disappears from his line of sight.

“Huh!?”

Confused, Inuyasha looks above and sees the girl above him as the other girls also being to leave the area. Kagome immediately sees the feint for what it is.

“A trap...Run Inuyasha!”

Her warning comes too late, as Inuyasha suddenly finds himself bound by the hair. Another controlled girl tries to attack Inuyasha and he’s forced to leap out of the way dragging a few of the controlled girls with him.

“Looking at his bound arms Inuyasha shouts, “Whoever’s doing this ain’t too bright! Even all tangled up I don’t need to see to drag out whoever’s on the other end!”

With all the force he could muster Inuyasha leaps backwards in an attempt force that puppeteer out of hiding, the problem was his tactic was painfully obvious.

“Aww...sooo sorry but the hair grows.” Yura mocks causing the hairs to lengthen.

The sudden extra length of hair causes Inuyasha to trip and fall backwards on his back.

“Now then...perhaps it’s time to wrap things up.” Yura said forming a cat’s cradle in her hands before pulling it all in.

The result is that Inuyasha is slammed into a tree with the hair pressing tightly against his body especially against his throat.

“Inuyasha!” Hanako and Kagome cried out in worry.

As the hairs start putting more pressure against his body Inuyasha tries with all his might to pull away from the hairs.

“Shit..!”

With a final force of brute strength Inuyasha snaps the hairs off resulting in the tree come crashing to the ground in pieces.

Yura notices that the hairs have gone slack and realizes what it means.

“The hair is slack...the flesh wasn’t severed.” Yura glares with a pout on her face.

“Bloody hell! I thought I was a goner…” Inuyasha gasped out clutching his throat.

“If you had been an ordinary human, you would’ve lost your head for sure.”

“You could’ve helped ya know.” Inuyasha snapped at Hanako.

“Yea, that would’ve work out well.” Hanako scoffed. “You would’ve wound up burned by my fire since I can’t see the hairs either.”

The sound of more people arriving cuts off further arguments as the group looks up to see that this time the men of the village would now be controlled.

“Damn, more newcomers.” Hanako said her fur bristling.

“Now the men of the village…” Kagome said in a pained voice.

“Ya know something: I’m getting real sick of this.” Inuyasha bit out annoyed.

“Inuyasha...Hanako...Save yourselves. Leave me behind.” Kagome said looking worse.

“Oh, spare me the noble act will ya.”Inuyasha says before scooping the injured priestess onto his back.

“C’mon we’re leaving.” Inuyasha said bounding off with Hanako in tow.

In the distance Yura is pulling up the hairs that had gone slack, and notices a silver hair strand tangled in her demonic hair.

“Oh, what pretty silver hair.”Yura says admiring the shimmering color of the hair.

Meanwhile, as the group flees the village, Kagome tries warn Inuyasha of the unseen danger.

“Be careful, Inuyasha. The hair is…”

Kagome cuts off ducking behind Inuyasha as he leaps through the hairs snapping them seemingly unaffected by the razor sharp hairs.

“You say something, old woman?” Inuyasha asked.

“Never mind…” Kagome sighed.

Meanwhile Yura was in hot pursuit of the group, swinging from the trees using her hairs.

“Such a stubborn tough guy, this’ll be fun! And I positively must have this pretty silver hair of his.”

* * *

 

Eventually, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Hanako find a spot in the forest to rest and hide.

“You said you could see the hairs right?”

Kagome nodded imperceptibly.

“Then tell me where it’s being pulled from!” Inuyasha shouted.

“Tone it down, Inuyasha!” Hanako hissed worried that their hiding spot might be revealed due to that outburst.

“Don’t ask for the impossible. With me in this condition...I would only be a burden. Hurry..you must find Seina…”

“So _she_ can see it too?”

“Yes...and to defeat this foe you’ll be needing that power. Without it you have no hope…”

Kagome then grimaces and passes out, while Inuyasha and Hanako stare at the unconscious priestess unsure of what to do next...

* * *

 

At the bottom of the bone eater’s well Seina started regaining consciousness.

“Hn?”

As she sat up and looked around she was momentarily confused as to where she was before remembering:

“...This is the bottom of the well...That’s right: I fell in when that girl Yura tried to kill me.”

Seina was jolted from her thoughts when she heard the sound of something clinking together.

“Hello? Anyone up there?”

Seina was met with a very familiar canine face looking down into the well.

“Akuma!?” Seina cried not really believing that she was seeing her beloved dog. ‘Am I home…?’

When the blue dog barked again Seina realized that she really was seeing her dog.

“Akuma! Go get help!” Seina commanded.

Seina watched as he disappeared from view from inside the well she hear Akuma’s loud frantic barks, she anxiously waited for someone in her family to respond to the barks. It didn’t take long before someone heard his barks.

“...What are you barking about you demon dog!...”

Hearing the familiar voice Seina’s head snapped up.

‘Is, that…’

“There’s nothing in the well.”

Suddenly, a light came flashing down, the source of the light was none other than her grandfather.

When her grandfather looks at the bottom he is in shock to see Seina at the bottom of the well.

“G-Grandfather!” Seina shouted overcoming her shock.

After a few minutes, Seina was pulled out of the well via a rope ladder. Once she was out of the well Seina stepped outside the well house and looked around the residence and shrine in a stunned daze barely registering the sounds of modern day traffic.

‘...I’m back...Back in my own time…’

“Where have you been? You’ve been missing for three full days!”

Seina wasn’t listening to her grandfather she was too busy trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was back home.

The sound of her grandfather shouting brought out the other residents of Ryuenji household.

“It’s Seina!” They all exclaimed.

Everyone rushed and crowded around Seina bombarding her with questions.

“Where have you been?”

“You’re bleeding! Are you alright?”

“Why are wearing those weird old clothes?”

‘I’m home...it’s not a dream.’

Overcome with a torrent of emotions grabbed the person closest to her which was her grandmother and hugged her tightly dropping to her knees breaking down crying.

“Seina...What in the world..?”

Seina’s sudden emotional breakdown left everyone present surprised and unsure of what to do.

* * *

 

As Kagome lay unconscious on the forest floor Inuyasha began digging a hole to bury her in, unaware that she was not dead.

Hanako was confused as to why Inuyasha was digging a hole since Kagome was still alive.

“Why are we burying her? You do realize she’s still breathing?” Hanako asked.

“She obviously ain’t got long not with her age so the least we can do is bury her.” Inuyasha answered finishing digging the hole.

“She’s not that old.” Hanako muttered.

He then proceeded to bury Kagome in the hole with a mixture of dirt and leaves.

“...I’m resting, I’m not dead yet.”

“Than think of it as a hiding place. I’ll even come back and dig ya up if I remember.” Inuyasha said adding more leaves.

“Do you promise?” Kagome questioned. “Do you swear not to forget?”

Inuyasha doesn’t answer her question and begins walking away. Kagome brandishes an arm and points at Inuyasha.

“Do not forget, Inuyasha.”

“Okay, I heard ya. Geez.” Inuyasha bit out annoyed.

“I’ll stay here and keep guard over Kagome.” Hanako said.

“Yeah, you do that.” Inuyasha said taking off.

Inuyasha dashes through the forest to try and find Seina.

“Damn that stupid girl! Taking off right when I need her!” Inuyasha cursed.

* * *

 

After her shock wore off and she had answered where she had disappeared to, Seina was herded into the bathroom to take a nice, hot bath with Akuma keeping guard over her.

“Ah...nothing like a hot bath to soothe the nerves…” Seina sighed sinking further into the tub.

* * *

 

As Inuyasha dashed through the forest, not too far behind him a large mass of hair controlled by Yura was following him.

“Little girl~, come out, come out, wherever you are~...” Yura taunts with a small chuckle.

* * *

 

Seina blissfully unaware of the danger that coming her way from the Feudal Era, just combed her fingers through her long locks.

“Ah...shampoo and conditioner how I’ve missed you…”

Oh, if only she knew that she couldn’t escape whatever role she had to play in the Feudal Era so easily.

* * *

 

**Whew, this chapter took me awhile to bust out since I wanted to try and do something original unfortunately the scene I had didn’t work out.**

**Alright that’s it for now, until the next chapter!**

  



	6. Act 6 The Climatic Hair Raising Battle

** Act 6 The Climatic Hair Raising Battle **

* * *

As night rolled around the Ryuenji Shrine/Residence the adults of the household were discussing the story Seina had told them. Needless to say her Aunt Kasumi was skeptical about the story.

“C’mon, don’t tell me you believe her story?”

“How else can we explain why Seina was at the bottom of the well wearing clothes from a different time period?” asked her husband.

Grandfather Ryuenji stayed silent as he frowned deep in thought.

“What do you think dear?” Grandmother Ryuenji asked her husband.

“Hmm….There is a certain legend about the bone eater’s well that has been passed down through the ages it is said that the remains of monsters always disappear somewhere within, but what if that somewhere within is the time/space continuum?”

He then rises from his seat with a determined frown and heads straight to the well house leaving behind three confused adults. Inside the well house he begins to seal the well by hammering over some new wooden planks, then he placed several ofuda over the well.

"There, this well shall never open again.” He said seriously.

Inside Seina now finished with her hot bath was dressed in a purple sleeveless top and a pair dark grey shorts and was talking to her cousins about what had happened to her during the three days she had been missing.

“Did you really end up in the past Seina?” asked Nao 

“Weren’t you scared?” asked Suzume, Nao’s twin sister.

"Yes, I ended up in the Feudal Era of Japan and it was scary since there were actual demons running around.

“That’s just too weird and you’re also saying that the dry well is a time portal?” asked Kazuma.

“Yes, I got dragged down into the well by some weird centipede women and wound up in the past.” Seina answered.

“No way that’s impossible.” Akane said still not really believing that her cousin had actually time traveled into the past.

“Oh no?” Seina said before lifting up the hem of her top revealing the bite wound that Mistress Centipede had inflicted. “Well then, where do you think I got this from?”

The wound was healed leaving a scar behind.

"This isn’t the bite of a dog, cat, or any other wild animal.” Seina said pulling her shirt back down.

Akane couldn’t deny that the bite mark on Seina’s side didn’t look like a regular animal bite wound.

“I guess that means that all the stories and legends grandpa always told us are real.” Akane said.

"But, does that mean that more monsters are going to come out of the well.” asked Suzume frightened by the idea of a monster coming out of the well.

“You children needn’t worry about the well opening ever again.” Grandfather Ryuenji said coming inside.

“How come grandpa?” Kazuma asked.

“I’ve sealed it off with special ofuda.” The elder explained.

“Sealed it?”

"Yes, the ofuda I have used are of miraculous value and will form a barrier preventing anything else from coming through.” 

"So that mean the well will never open again?” Seina asked.

Her grandfather nodded and Seina excused herself to go outside to see the now resealed well.

At the well house Seina could see that the well had been reboarded and was covered in several ofudas.

‘I’d like to believe that the well will never open again, but I can’t shake the feeling that if something wants come through then no amount of ofudas will make a difference.’

* * *

Inuyasha continued dashing through the forest in search of Seina, heading uphill he stopped and crouched down on the ground trying to catch a hint of Seina’s scent.

“No mistaking it...It’s her scent alright.”

Rising from the ground he sees the well just a few feet away, walking over he spots the kimono Seina had borrowed on the ground.

“Why’d she leave this behind?” 

Crouching down to the rim of the well he sniffed it picking up Seina’s scent.

“So she ran away through here!” Inuyasha said before jumping down the well determined to bring Seina back.

* * *

After checking the well, Seina decided to go to her room and relax a bit, Akuma was curled up against her side.

“Aaahhh...It feels nice to back in my own bed…”

Seina then reflects on what happened to her in the last three days.

“It seems so unreal...To think I wound up in the Feudal Era of Japan...Not to mention I got to see first-hand what became of the Shikon Jewel…”

‘ _Seina, Inuyasha...only by working together will the two of you be able to recover the shards of the Shikon Jewel and return it to normal.’_

‘ _You naughty, naughty girl, you shattered the jewel.’_

"...Then there’s that Yura person…”

Seina pulled herself up on her knees. 

“ She was after the jewel too, and now she has one of the shards in her possession. I doubt she’ll give it up willingly. I can already hear Inuyasha’s insults.”

‘ _You’re disgusting. I can handle this on my own, you’ll only be in the way.’_

"Hmph, that’s right...Inuyasha can handle everything just fine on his own.”

Seina made a fist and with a finality in her voice said, “Alright, it’s settled, that chapter of my life is closed as far as I’m concerned the well is sealed and I won’t be going back ever.”

Seina was then called down to dinner by her aunt.

“Seina! It’s dinner time! Also don’t forget to let Akuma out!”

"I’ll be right down.” Seina called back jumping off her bed.

Downstairs the entire family was already seated waiting for Seina. While they waited the youngest members of the family were questioning their grandpa over the sealed.

“Grandpa...those things will stay on, right?” Suzume asked worriedly.

“Of course they will.” He said reassuringly. “No monster or spirit can break through the barrier, so have a little faith.”

Seina then arrives and sits down.

"Hey everyone! Oh wow, it’s oden!” Seina exclaimed.

"Seina, you too must have faith in the special ofuda I have placed around the well.”

“My father’s right.” Seina’s uncle Ren said. “We should trust his words afterall he is a reputed priest.”

“Of course, uncle Ren I don’t doubt that well will ever open again.” Seina said in agreement.

“Are you sure Seina?” Nao asked.

“I’m quite positive about it.” Seina sighs in content.

‘Thank goodness it’s all over…’

Outside the family could hear Akuma’s barks, but it paid it no mind he was a territorial dog and was probably barking at a racoon they were unaware of the footsteps approaching. Seina picked up her chopstick eager to dig in.

“Alright, let’s dig in and-” Suddenly the screen door slid open, with Inuyasha standing in the doorway with a furious expression, right behind him the blue dog was growling loudly at him.

Everyone in the household stared at the newcomer in shock.

"I-Inuyasha..?” Seina murmured stunned by the half-demon’s sudden appearance.

“Damn you...Who the hell said you could run away home whenever you felt like it?”

“You...How...Where did you..?” Seina questioned still surprised by Inuyasha’s sudden appearance.

“Through the well of course!” Inuyasha barked out.

"The well!? But...”

Grandfather Ryuenji was surprised and rebuked Inuyasha’s claim.

“Do not lie! Those ofuda have been handed down through the generations in this shrine there’s…

“Seal? You mean this thing?” Inuyasha deadpanned holding up a burnt scrap of paper.

The Ryuenji patriarch was appalled to see that the seals were easily broken through.

"Come on you’re fucking coming with me right now!” Inuyasha said grabbing Seina by the arm and forcibly began dragging her away.

Seina immediately reacts trying to wrench her arm free. “Whoa, hold up! Who said I was going anywhere with the likes of you!”

Seina’s uncle comes to her defense.

“Get your hands off of her!” Uncle Ren yelled. “Mother, Kasumi, call the police and take the kids upstairs!”

Seina’s cousins protested about being forced to leave the dining room wanting to touch the dog ears on Inuyasha’s head or ask if he’s some kind of mutant.

“Can everyone just stop and listen to me!” Seina practically screamed causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

“Finally!” Seina said exasperated. “First of all the police aren’t going to be able to help even if he is kidnapping me” Seina said stopping his protest.

“Also there’s no need to exorcise him, he maybe a callous jerk but he’s not evil.” Seina said before her grandfather grabbed some more ofuda to exorcise Inuyasha.

“And you,” Seina said turning to Inuyasha. “What are yo-” Seina began but stopped when she saw something lingering on Inuyasha’s shoulder.

“Inuyasha, do you see that hair on your shoulder?

“I don’t see nothin’.” Inuyasha said looking at his shoulder confused.

“You can see it?” Seina asked plucking the strand of hair from his shoulder.

When the hair is in her hand it tightens a bit causing her hand to bleed.

‘It’s moving!’ Seina thought hurriedly removing the hair strand.

“Se...Seina...That blood…”

“Seina throw that hair away!” Her grandfather yelled.

Everyone in the room looked at the elderly man surprised.

‘Only grandfather and I can see the hair?’ Seina wondered before recalling Yura’s words.

‘ _But seeing alone is not enough.’_

‘Shit! If this is Yura’s hair!?’ 

Seina abruptly left the room making a mad dash toward the well house. Opening the doors she sees several large tendrils of hairs coming out of the well.

"Damn, this hair...it’s Yura’s!”

“Looks like old Kagome was right...You do have the sight.” Inuyasha said casually leaning against the doorway.

“You idiot! The hair followed you here!” Seina snapped angrily.

“Seina!”

The other residents of the household came on to the scene and Seina knew what she had to do.

“Don’t come in!” Seina shut the doors to the well house tightly.

‘I have to stop it from coming out.’

The tendrils then make a lunge for Seina forcing her to dodge to the side.

“Inuyasha! In front of you!”

“Where? Here!?” Inuyasha trying to swipe at the hair but misses.

His ear twitches as it picks up the movement of the hair, he jumps away, but gets tangled up by several tendrils grabbing onto his arms and legs. Meanwhile Seina’s uncle and grandfather are banging on the doors and trying to force them open.

“Open the door now!”

“Seina!”

Inuyasha tears himself free of the hair as Seina watched she noticed that the torn pieces of hair joined together to grow back.

‘Damn, even when it’s cut it grows back…There’s no end to it...’ Seina thought feeling helpless as Inuyasha was tangled up again in hair. That’s when Seina sees it: a glowing single strand controlling the rest of the hair.

‘That’s it! That’s the strand that controls the rest of the hair.’

Seina’s runs down the steps as Inuyasha struggles against another pair of tendrils wrapped around his wrists.

“Inuyasha, cut this strand right here!” Seina said pointing to the strand.

“Here!?” Inuyasha tries to cut it but misses.

“He can’t see it...In that case…” 

Seina grabs the strand of hair tightly in her hands letting it cut into her flesh allowing her blood to stain it allowing Inuyasha to see the hair.

“I see it!” He then claws the strand in two and all the hair disappears into nothingness.

“It finally died down.” Seina rubbed her bleeding hand. ‘That’s strange if Yura already has my shard of the jewel, then why’d she send her hair to attack? Unless... she’s after me and Inuyasha!’

Coming to this realization Seina heads for the well. “Inuyasha! Let’s go back!”

Inuyasha looked at Seina surprised by her sudden desire to head back. “But I thought that you didn’t wanna go back?”

“I don’t, but I have to.” Seina said firmly.

‘If I stay here...grandfather and the rest of the family will be danger.’

Seina is pulled out of her thoughts when she feels something being draped over, and turns to Inuyasha, who was no longer wearing his haori.

“It’s made from the fur of the Fire Rat. It’s stronger than most armor, so you’ll have some protection at least.” Inuyasha explained looking away.

Seina was taken aback by the sudden act of generosity but still felt grateful.

“Tha...Thank you.”

“Yeah well, if you weren’t so weird-lookin’, ya wouldn’t even need it.”

“Hmph, that’s rich coming from the guy who has dog ears.” Seina shot back.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. You ready?” Inuyasha dryly asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

They both jump into the well to face Yura for one final confrontation.

* * *

Inside her lair Yura sits atop a pile of skulls.

“They’ll be back any minute.” Yura says with a smirk.

Grabbing a blood-red skull she adds with a coo, “Only this time we won’t let them run away, will we?”

Replacing the red skull Yura grabs another skull.

“Now, my dears...it’s time I give you life once more.” Yura said pulling out a red comb.

Yura began combing the meager hairs on the skull causing them to grow longer.

* * *

In the forest where Inuyasha had hidden Kagome, Hanako and Kagome wait anxiously for Inuyasha to come back for them with Seina in tow.

“Do you think they have a chance of defeating whoever’s controlling the hair?” Hanako asked Kagome.

“The only way for them to defeat this foe is for Inuyasha to accept that Seina is truly Kikyou reborn, that’ll help him, but little if Seina doesn’t realize how powerful she truly is.” Kagome explain. “Inuyasha must help Seina find herself, and they must put aside their differences accepting that they need one another, only then will the two of them be able to triumph.”

Hanako looked up at sky worried.

* * *

At the well Seina and Inuyasha were emerging from inside.

“Be careful; there’s lot of hair inside of here.”

Inuyasha climbs out first asking, “So what you’re saying is that is Yura something is just after us?”

Seina appears in front of him. “Yes, since she already has my shard of the jewel.”

“Your shard of the-How did that happen!?” Inuyasha barked out.

The only answer Inuyasha received was Seina’s yell of, “It’s here! Above of us!”

Sure enough right above them was a large mass of hair. The hair suddenly lunges and Inuyasha quickly pulls Seina onto his back dodging the hair as it slams into the well.

Seina pulls the haori closer to her as Inuyasha charges through the hairs.

“Follow the hairs to the source…I’ll kill whoever’s controlling it!”

“Got it!” Seina agrees looking intently at the web of hairs. ‘Among the strands that are making up the web there are few that are glowing, those must be the main ones controlling the rest. If that’s the case, then Yura must be where those glowing strands come together.’

“This way!” Seina said pointing out a direction.

“Got it!” Inuyasha said heading in the direction Seina was pointing to.

After a bit the pair see a light in the distance, when they reach the source of the light they are met with a gruesome sight: the bloody bodies of several soldiers that had been decapitated, some were missing limbs, and a few had arrows in them.

“The...They’re...humans…!” Seina cringed at the sight.

“Fallen warriors, looks like they got struck down by the hair.” Inuyasha said tapping a bloody strand.

‘This must have happened when I went back home.’  Seina thought racked with guilt. 

Inuyasha steps forward to get a closer at the bodies. “That’s some bad luck looks like their tops came clean off.”

Inuyasha turns back and sees Seina crouching down on her knees and he thinks that she might be scared.

“Now whatsa matter? Don’t tell me you wanna go home cuz you’re scared or something.”

Instead, Seina turned and showed him the bow and arrows she picked up. “Actually, I’m borrowing these.” ‘If Yura isn’t stop she’ll continue leaving a wake of death and destruction in her path…’

As they continued onward, Inuyasha couldn’t help but point out the major flaw in Seina’s choice of weapon.

“You know you’re not going to hit anything, so why bother?”

“Look, I just need to practice.”

“Practice? Don’tcha mean learn?”

The pair settle atop of a tree branch surveying the area.

“I have some minor experience with a bow, I just need to focus and I’ll be able to do it.”

‘This girl, she’s useless and unreliable... but she’s got more guts than I thought, so who knows maybe she can do it.’

“Be careful, the hairs here are much closer…”

Suddenly several hair strands cut through the base of the tree they’re standing on, Inuyasha barely leaps off the tree before it comes crashing down.

They barely escaped one danger when suddenly several large tendrils of hair appeared poised to attack. The tendrils suddenly lunge at the pair, Inuyasha begins leaping out of the way each time with Seina doing her best to help.

“From the left!”

“Okay!”

“From the right!”

“Hey!” Inuyasha complained.

As Inuyasha lands on the ground Seina sees that more tendrils have appeared.

“There’s too many! You need to use your intuition!”

“Wha..? You’re not really helping, you know!”

“Left, Left!” Seina suddenly yells as a tendril lunges toward them.

“Behind you!” Seina warns.

“Gimme a break!”

As they slide downhill a tendril suddenly grabs Inuyasha by the wrist and yanks him away leaving to tumble down on the ground.

“Inuyasha!” Seina cried.

The silver-haired half-demon is suspended in mid-air by his wrists and ankles in front of a giant hairball.

“A giant hairball? Yura’s lair!” Seina deduces.

Said demoness came swinging landing gracefully and perfectly balanced on a single strand of hair.

“Oh my! What a cute little doggy I’ve caught!” Yura cooed.

Inuyasha tugs fruitlessly at his bindings.

“You’re Inuyasha, aren’t you?” Yura says.

“And you must be that Yura of the Inverted Hair...How do you know my name?”

“You have gained quite a reputation among the ogre you know.”

‘Ogre? Yura’s an ogre?’ Seina thought surprised.

“Everyone’s saying that Inuyasha the half-demon is acting as lapdog and playing fetch with some reincarnated shrine maiden.” Yura explained. “We’ve also heard that you intend to gather the shards of the Shikon Jewel.”

“Wha..? Me, the lapdog of that half-wit human!? Nothin’ doin’!”

“Oh? You’re both half-wits to me.” Yura then pulls out the shard holding it in her fingertips. “Just look at what you’ve done to the poor jewel.

Inuyasha growls upon seeing the shard and Seina sees it too.

‘That’s the shard she stole from me…’

“If you two are going to interfere, then I’ll kill you both and collect these at my leisure.” Yura boosts.

Inuyasha bristles at Yura’s boast. “You’re going to kill me, huh?”

Inuyasha pulls on the hairs restraining him and threateningly adds, “When this is over, I’ll make you regret having ever met me or ever heard my name!”

With a burst of strength he tears the restraints holding him. Using one of the tendrils on his wrist he swings at Yura and tries to claw at her, unfortunately Yura easily dodges the attack. Yura pulls out her comb and manipulates more tendrils to restrain Inuyasha.

“Shit! Not this again!”

Yura comes up behind Inuyasha and examines his hair. “You have such lovely hair. But you really haven’t cared for it very well, just look at the split ends.

“Get OFF OF ME!”

Inuyasha shakes Yura off of him, but the demoness somersaults onto a strand of hair and uses the force of her fall to catapult her back up, and she pulls out her katana cutting Inuyasha’s chest along the way up.

‘Inuyasha!’ Seina cries mentally.

Yura lands not too far away from him.

“Heh. Nice sword you got there.”

Yura giggles a bit before licking the blood of the blade of her katana, “Thank goodness! I was wondering what I’d do if the blade didn’t cut you…”

“My beloved sword, Beni-gasum.” Yura holds up her katana and explains. “It’s an ogre’s treasure...It can slice through flesh and bone without damaging the hair.”

“In other words, I can cut you into little pieces while keeping you restrained or staining that pretty silver hair of yours.”

As Yura jumps to cut Inuyasha with her katana out of the corner of her eye she sees a couple of arrows destroying the strands of hair.

‘My hair is being destroyed?’

Before Yura can put more thought into or continue her attack an arrow flies right in front of her blocking her path. Yura pulls back, and lands safely on another strand of hair, she looks for the source of the arrows, the source of the arrows is none other than Seina, who had another arrow notched.

“Let him, down right now! My next arrow won’t miss next time, I promise!”

‘The girl that fell in the well.’

“ _ Now, Yura! _ ”  Seina warned glaring at the demoness.

Yura stands up straighter and mockingly coos, “Oh, I think she wants you back Inuyasha. What a sweet wittle doggy you must be.”

Inuyasha turns to Seina and yells, “I told ya to hide not draw attention to yourself!”

Yura casually looks over katana before remarking, “Of course, her hair’s not as pretty as yours Inuyasha. But then, waste not, want not.”

“Excuse me, do you have any idea how hard it is to care for long hair like mine!? Of course not, since I’m talking to a psychotic bitch with a hair fetish who lives in a time before shampoo and conditioner!”

Seina releases her arrow, but it was off it’s mark, just barely missing Inuyasha by a hair.

“Stupid girl! Watch where you’re aiming that thing!”

The arrow continues it’s flight, before landing on a section of the giant hairball. When the arrow hits the area surrounding it glows releasing a loose mess of strands and skulls.

“Oh no! What have you done!?” Yura cries dramatically. “My trophies!”

Among the mess of loose hair strands and skulls were the heads of the dead warriors that Seina and Inuyasha found.

“The heads of those slain warriors.”

Yura leans in close to Inuyasha’s face and says, “You’ll have the honor of joining them soon enough.

“Oh?” Inuyasha remarks looking at Yura with a deadpan expression.

“Once I separate that pretty hair from your head, it’s wasted on you anyway. Yura said toying with Inuyasha’s silver locks. “It’ll be such a pleasure to control.”

“But first things first...” Yura says with a sadistic look on her face. “That girl over has to DIE!”

Yura sends a torrent of flames which hit Seina dead on.

Seina drops to the ground and cringes at the heat from from the flames.

“There. How do you like my Ogre Fire Hair? It’ll melt you right down to the marrow of your bones.”

“Serves you right for breaking and emptying out my nest.”

“Help...me…” Seina coughs out.

Inuyasha and Yura watch as the flames seemingly consume Seina.

“Pity there’ll be nothing left but ash.”

“You bitch…” Inuyasha growled out angered by Seina’s death.

“Are you sad? Poor thing…” Yura taunts. “Pets should never outlive their masters! So, I’ll kindly have you join her soon enough!”

Yura lunges to attack Inuyasha once again. Inuyasha in retaliation digs his claws into his bleeding chest and drenches them in blood. He then sends his own bloody attack at Yura.

“Take this...Blades of Blood!”

Yura is taken by surprise. ‘Blades of Blood?’

Before Yura can react her left hand that is holding her katana is severed. The severed hand and katana land in some strands of hair. Inuyasha then notices that one of his restraints has loosened.

“It’s loosened up…”

“My hand…” Yura says looking at the bloody stump where her hand once was.

“There, how’d ya like that?” Inuyasha taunted. “Can’t control the hair without your hand. Can you?”

Yura sends him an irritated glare. “You...should be more gentle and show some restraint with a lady. Were you brought up in a doghouse?”

The skulls began chattering as the damaged section of Yura’s hairball began widening further.

“Heads up!”

Yura manipulates several tendrils of hair with skulls attached to them to start attacking him.

“Don’t waste my time!” Inuyasha yells smashing through several skulls.

As he smashing through skulls he is suddenly slashed by Yura’s severed hand.

“Too bad...Just a bit more and I would’ve taken your head!”

Yura manipulates the hair sending her severed hand after Inuyasha again. “Try this out!”

“Blades of Blood!” 

Inuyasha sends his bloody claws at Yura, but the demoness blocks the attack by making a curtain of hair. The next thing Inuyasha knew he was stabbed in the back by a sneak attack from Yura’s severed hand.

“Where are you looking!?” Yura calls emerging from the curtain of hair.

Yura sends Inuyasha to the ground with more hair and restrains him tightly.

“Da...Damnit.” Inuyasha curses.

“Hmph. Looks like being a half-demon isn’t good enough, after all…” Yura jeers lightly as she uses her powers to reattach her hand.

“Why you…” Inuyasha growls out.

Yura mockingly pulls out the pouch holding the shard as she descends toward Inuyasha looking down at him.

“Poor thing...I bet you were hoping to use to become a true demon.”

‘The Shikon Jewel…’

Yura kneels beside him with her katana at the ready.

“Now, hold still~. If I don’t get a clean cut, all that blood will dirty that pretty silver hair of yours.”

As Yura brings down her katana Inuyasha lunges at Yura, her blade grazing his shoulder.

“Spare me!”

Inuyasha drives his hand straight through Yura’s chest before pulling it out along with the pouch.

“Heh. That’ll teach ya.”

Yura retaliates by stabbing Inuyasha’s hand with her blade.

“Why I never! A half-demon I just met, sticking his hand into my breasts!?”

“She...She’s...Why isn’t she dead?’

With a strand of hair she takes back the pouch from Inuyasha.

“Hmph. What a sneaky way to steal back the shard back...such a poor loser. Now I have become cross.”

‘Where is it? Where’s her weak spot?’

As Yura looks down at Inuyasha with a smirk on her face she feels a tug on her hairs. She turns around and sees a cloaked figure climbing up toward the hairball. When the cloak shifted it was revealed that Seina was alive and well.

‘That girl...She should’ve burned to death…’ Yura thought stunned before becoming angry.

“That girl!” 

Yura tugs the hair strands upwards making the giant mass move causing Seina to tumble, but she manages to keep her grip. Inuyasha seeing an opening pulls the katana from his hand and slashes Yura.

“Ya shouldn’t have looked away!”

His slash slices Yura nearly in half but the damage is quickly repaired by the hairs leaving no evidence of an injury. She turns and looks at him with a furious expression.

“Alright...That does it!”

She slams Inuyasha against a rock in a spread eagle position.

“Heh. When I took your hand it was like you broke a nail. But now you seem mad for real. Around there somewhere...you’re hiding something that you don’t wanna us to find.”

“Inuyasha!” Seina calls out. “It’s that red skull over there! Go after it!”

“Skull..?”

“Shit!” 

Yura then takes off to go after Seina.

“Don’t run away!” 

Inuyasha breaks free of his bindings and chases after her. Meanwhile Yura appears over Seina and pulls her hair upwards.

“Cage of hair!”

The hair moves upwards and many tendrils come down surrounding Seina, but she holds on for dear life. Inuyasha tries to intervene, but is forced back by other tendrils of hair.

“Whoa!”

When one particular jerky movement from the hair sends Seina falling, but she manages to stop her fall by grabbing a hold of a skull. Seina cringes when she realizes that she’s hanging on through the eye socket of the skull.

“If you don’t like it, you can let go!” Yura states angrily sending her katana after Seina.

The blade hits sleeve of Seina’s left arm and she screams fearing the worst.

“Gotcha!” Yura smirks triumphantly.

As Seina falls from the hair pile Yura notices something strange, that her blade didn’t maim Seina. Yura traps Seina with her hair suspending her in mid-air by her wrists, before coming in closer.

“What are you!? Why don’t you bleed!?” Yura mutters in frustration.

Seina looks at her still intact left arm confused. ‘My arm is still intact? And why I didn’t get burnt to a crisp?’

A sudden realization dawns on her:

‘ _It’s made from the fur of the Fire Rat. It’s stronger than most armor, so you’ll have some protection at least.’_

“Inuyasha…”

Yura’s voice cuts in, as she leans in close right in Seina’s face.

“Hm, you look like an ordinary human to me. Alright, let’s put you to the test!”

Yura leaps back and has her hair wrap itself around Seina’s throat drawing blood.

As Seina struggles against the strands Inuyasha’s voice rings out:

“Blades of Blood!”

Yura is hit by a barrage of red crescent shaped blades that disintegrated her body and severed the strands that Yura was using to strangle Seina.

Free from the strands around her neck Seina mutters, “I-Inuyasha…”

Without Yura to control the hair, the mass began to collapse along with Seina. Inuyasha dashes after her.

“Don’t you faint on me, you stupid girl!”

“...Trying not…” Seina muttered.

Inuyasha reaches Seina, wrapping his arm around her waist. When they are a few feet from the ground Seina sees Yura’s katana coming straight toward them.

“Inuyasha, watch ou…”

It was too late the blade stabbed Inuyasha in the upper chest sending him to the ground and causing him to lose his grip on Seina. The blade retracts and they see Yura alive and unscathed.

“You again…”

“You fools! I’m immortal!”

Yura sends her Beni-gasumi at Inuyasha again when suddenly she freezes. The blade stops in mid-flight, both Inuyasha and Yura turn to see Seina repeatedly stabbing at a red skull with an arrow.

“This is it! The hairs coming from it are connected to Yura’s hand!”

“STOP THAT! I’LL KILL YOU!” Yura screams sending her katana at Seina.

Seeing the blade coming toward her, Seina puts all her strength into one last attempt to break through the skull, and she succeeds splitting the skull in two revealing a comb. The blade stops inches from Seina’s head. 

‘A comb!’

The broken comb glows and Yura’s body disintegrates into dust leaving just behind her clothes and the pouch. 

Seina pants heavily letting out a sigh of relief as Yura’s blade falls harmlessly on the ground of skulls. Intrigued Seina picks up half of the broken comb. Inuyasha walks up to her his hand covering his shoulder wound.

“That bitch...so she transferred her soul into a comb. That’s why no matter how many times I cut her, she couldn’t be hurt.” Inuyasha explains.

“Incredible…”

Inuyasha suddenly drops to one knee cringing in pain.

“I-Inuyasha!” Seina cries worried. “Those horrible injuries...they only happened because I’ve got your haori…” 

“It’s no big deal...What happened to the Shikon Jewel?”

Seina finds the pouch on top of Yura’s clothes.

“It’s here.” 

Pulling the shard out she looks at it with a thoughtful expression.

‘I wonder how long it will take to find the rest of the shards?’

“...Seina let’s go.”

Seina turns and looks at Inuyasha in disbelief which confuses him.

“Now what’s the matter?”

“This is the first time you ever called me by my name.”

“Yeah, what of it?”

“It’s just that I think you’re starting to warm up to me, and I admit I’m warming up to you as well.”

Inuyasha brushes her off with a scoff.

“Don’t get your hopes up. I have no intentions of being friends with a dull and useless girl like you.”

Seina glares at him before retorting. “Is that so, well then next time I’ll remember not save you.”

Seina then proceeds to pat him directly where he had been stabbed in the shoulder, causing him to cringe in pain, and collapse on the ground.

“If you’re hurt so bad, then you should speak up!”

“L...Leave me alone!” Inuyasha cries.

* * *

In the forest, Kagome and Hanako were waiting for Inuyasha to come back for them. Considering how late it was Hanako assumed the worst.

“I think it’s safe to say that he’s forgotten us.”

Kagome simply lets out an annoyed sigh.

* * *

Over in the Western Lands in a large castle a demoness with very familiar silver hair and gold eyes was listening to her loyal vassal report his findings.

“The seal has been removed by a reincarnated shrine maiden, and together they defeated kill Yura.”

“Yura...such an unsavory character.” The demoness mutters snapping her fan shut. “Continue.”

“There’s also word that Sesshomaru-sama, is still searching for the tomb where your father hid his treasured sword.”

“I see. That Sesshomaru he always did have an obsession with father and his sword Tessaiga.”

With a smirk on her painted lips she said. “Well then, I think it’s time for me to go see my dear brothers and have a chat with the two of them.”

* * *

** Alright that’s it for now, until the next chapter! **

  



	7. Act 7 Dangerous Family Encounters

   **Act 7 Dangerous Family Encounters**

* * *

As the full moon shines down on a lone figure atop a stone hill deep within a misty forest.

The figure was a tall handsome fair skinned man with knee-length silver hair, pointy ears, gold eyes on his forehead was a crescent moon, his cheeks were adorned with a pair of magenta stripes, and his eyelids each had a magenta stripe as well. He wore a white kimono with red and white cherry blossom flowers on the collar and sleeves, his armor was a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder attaching to the upper section of his culrass and lotus petal faulds. Over his right shoulder was a furry boa around his waist was a long flowing sash at his side was a sword , finally he wore a pair of white sashinuki hakama with a pair of black ankle-length boots.

He stared at a stone tomb in the distance with a pensive expression. At the site of the tomb a wooden staff with two heads came floating up to it followed by an imp. The imp had green skin, large yellow eyes and a beak shaped mouth, it’s clothes consisted of a brown top and light brown pants, a top it’s head was a small hat held in place by a white string tied under his chin.

As the staff slowed to a stop so did the imp and he called out.

“My lord, here it is! The tomb we have been searching for!”

"You’re sure!” The silver haired figure asked.

“Aye, My lord! The Staff of Skulls has always lead us without fail. Clearly it must mean this tomb. Allow me to prove it!”

The imp begins jogging over to the tomb only to stop in his tracks when several wolves come out from among the rocks growling at the intruders. 

"Th-There are beasts protecting the tomb. My lord, This it! There’s no mistake!”

As his lord slowly walked up to his side, he quickly darted behind him out of fear.

The imp tries to placate the wolves. “N-N-N-Nice d-d-d-doggies…”

The wolves just continued snarling and barking. Gold eyes look at the wolves’ fangs glinting in the moonlight.

“The fang...I search for the fang. Once I possess it, I will be able to transform myself...into an even greater power...It seems my power is still insufficient, I’m still too naive.”

A small smile forms as he ponders his thoughts.

“Am I unsure of myself? No...I just don’t know my limits.”

He then holds out one of his clawed hands, and it begins glowing a pale eerie green color.

“I presume too much about my power…”

The wolves then lunge at the tall intruder, bent on tearing him apart. A long green energy whip materializes and he spins on his heel.

“The fang...I want the fang…”

As the guardian wolves are about to reach the silver haired intruder they are hit by the energy whip and their bodies are torn apart.

The bodies of the wolves now lay in puddles of their own blood. With the guardian wolves dealt with the figure turns his attention back to the tomb.

“Jaken...The Staff of Skulls.”

“Yes, my lord.” Jaken responds running about to the tomb.

Jaken climbs to the top and with the staff he destroys the small shrine before positioning the staff. Within a few seconds the head that depicted a beautiful woman began screeching.

“The beauty is screaming my lord. Does that mean this is not the tomb you seek?”

Before the taller could leave a feminine voice rings out,

“Another failure, Sesshomaru?”

The owner of the voice was a fair skinned woman with silver hair pulled into a ponytail held by an decorative comb, she had gold eyes with an indigo stripe over her eyelids and her cheeks, on her forehead she had a crescent moon in a horizontal position. She wore a long black kimono with a crescent moon stitched on the sleeves and around her neck was a furry boa that reached toward the ground.

“Yume.” 

“You just can’t help in leaving a trail of blood and death in your wake.” Yume tsked looking at the slaughtered corpses of the guardian wolves.

“If you’ve come to lecture me, then begone. I’m in no mood.” 

“That’s quite a shame, since father left me a clue to find the actual tomb that houses the Iron-Crushing Fang.”

Those words pique Sesshomaru’s interest.

“And why would you willing to aid me?”

“ It’s just a whim I have.” Yume simply says. “Your clue is:  “ _ Seen yet never seen, protected, but never known to its protector.” _

“On another note, you should seek out Inuyasha he has a very close connection to the location. 

With those last words Yume left Sesshomaru and Jaken scampered over to his side.

“Sesshomaru-sama, can we trust her words?”

Jaken receives no answer as Sesshomaru began walking away leaving his servant to run after him yelling, “Sesshomaru-sama, please wait!”

Sesshomaru paid no attention to Jaken’s cries as he mused over Yume’s sudden whim to help him.

‘Yume, just what are you up to?’

Meanwhile, some survivors of the pack that had been slaughtered were running off to find a safer area. On board one of the wolves was a small flea demon.

“Hurry! I must report this without delay to Inuyasha-sama!” The flea demon urgently ordered the wolves. ‘Yume-sama, what are you playing at?’

* * *

Camping out by the riverside was a large company of soldiers resting for the night.

“Tomorrow we’ll join with the army’s main forces.” The leader speaks before breaking the neck of a boar. “Now let us feast on this wild boar tonight, so that we might have strength for battle!”

“Aye, and let us give thanks that we have such a leader to follow.” One soldier says.

“Lead us to victory!” Another cheers.

“That I will! I’ll wrench off the enemy general’s head!” The leader said tearing at a piece of boar meat.

Suddenly strangled cries of pain came from the crowd as several soldiers are killed by Sesshomaru. The general comes to the front of the crowd. 

“What’s the matter?”

“My lord.”

“Why you...Who are!?”

“A boat…” Sesshomaru simply says.

“A boat?” The general asks before bursting out in laughter. “Who has the luxury of lending a boat in the middle of a war!?”

“I want a boat.”

The general stops laughing, and breaks out into a glare.

“I think not!”

The general begins charging Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru with his unnatural speed reaches the general first grabbing him by the neck. Sesshomaru then proceeds to tear the head of the general off, when he’s done he just tosses the body into the river sending crashing into one of many riverboats.

“Wh-Why you!” 

The soldiers prepare to go on the offensive to avenge their leader when Jaken’s voice rings out:

“Sesshomaru-sama, I regret to inform there are no boats…uh unless you count those over there, of course….”

“Wh...What?”

“You’re not even human!”

“They’re beasts! Worse than beasts!”

“Kill them!”

Sesshomaru ignores the soldiers and address Jaken, “Jaken...I’ll let you deal with them.”

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.” Jaken laughs menacingly just as the soldiers begin charging.

Jaken holds up his staff, and the head with the face of an old man begins spewing fire engulfing the soldiers as they cry out in agony.

“Feel the full power of my Staff of Skulls!” Jaken jeers at the soldiers.

The soldiers are mercilessly burned until not even a speck of ash is left.

“Heh, not a single trace remains, ff they hadn’t resisted us, they would still be alive. Wherever Sesshomaru-sama goes...the powerholds of the samurai go astray.”

Jaken turns to his lord, “Sesshomaru-sama, its over and done with.” 

Though he sees that his lord is gone.

“Please wait, Sesshomaru-sama!” Jaken cries.

Just as he begins to rush after his lord when suddenly the eyes on the old man’s head glow red and it begins to move on its own before settling in a particular direction, its eyes flashing red again.

“The staff changed positions?” Jaken wondered aloud. “Is the location of the fang moving?”

Sometime later, Sesshomaru and Jaken are on a boat heading down river.

“S-Sesshomaru-sama…” Jaken began timidly.

“What is it?”

“Perhaps, we should take Yume-sama’s advice and seek out Inuyasha for I believe he knows the location of the tomb.”

“Inuyasha…” Sesshomaru said with a growl in his tone.

Jaken is then knocked into water and held down by his own staff.

“You made me think about that thing…”

“Aah, I beg forgiveness!”

“Besides, he’s not alive. I heard that he was sealed to a tree fifty years ago.”

“Yes...but I have heard that it was undone only recently.” Jaken splutters. “Also my staff has been pointing in a different direction, I believe it has to do with Inuyasha’s awakening.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrow a fraction as he ponders over the information.

“By the way, Sesshomaru-sama…” Jaken gasps out. “Won’t you release the staff? I-I-I can’t...breathe!”

Jaken eventually runs out of air and faints his body floating away down river.

* * *

Bright and early in the morning, Seina was climbing out of the bone-eater’s well ready to start another day in feudal Japan. This time Seina brought a large backpack full of a lot of outdoor supplies. The amount of supplies was a bit excessive in Seina’s opinion, but since her aunt wasn’t willing to let her go galavanting in a dangerous warring time period without proper supplies, so Seina had to suck it up. Today, Seina was dressed in a red sleeveless tank top that stops just a little above her midriff with a short sleeved white hoodie, a pair of blue denim shorts, and converse sneakers.

“Wow, that was quite a climb.” Seina said wiping the sweat off her brow.

As she began jogging toward the village, Seina thought over the events that led her to this point.

‘Time travel, who would’ve I’d prove it possible and just by using an old well in my family’s ancestral shrine rather than a machine or portal like you see in the Sci-FI movies.

Now, here I am in the Warring States Era, where monsters and demons still exist! To think just a couple of days my life was ordinary and now all of a sudden I’m a time traveler with a target on my back thanks to the Shikon Jewel which was mysteriously inside my body.

Though thanks to Kagome, Kaori, Hanako, and some of the villagers I’ve been able to survive the whole ordeal and now I’m doing alright.

And then there’s Inuyasha...who’s got a chip on his shoulder over something that happen fifty years ago that he blames me for, though after that battle with Yura we might be on the road to becoming friends…’

“Still even if we don’t become the best of friends as long as we recover the shards of the jewel then that’s all that matters.”

In the forest a flea hopped along the ground before stopping on a rock to take breather.

“Huff, three days I’ve been walking nonstop...time for a breather.”

As he wiped the sweat of his brow he heard what sounded like rapid footsteps coming his way.

“Hm? That sounds like someone’s rushing..?”

He turns around only to see the sole of a shoe before being stepped on. The owner of shoe was none other than Seina.

“Huh, that’s weird it felt like I just stepped on something...must of been a pebble or something…” And she continues on her way to the village.

Eventually Seina finds Inuyasha lounging lazily in a tree that was devoid of any leaves.

“First Aid Treatment? I don’t need it; go away!”

“You do so! I saw how injured you were first hand! Now come down here!”

“Nothin’ doin’.”

“I said come here.”

“Tch.”

Seina sighed at his attitude, but she wasn’t going to give up, and decided to switch tactics.

“Listen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

Inuyasha’s ears twitch a sign that he’s listening.

“The easy way is that you willingly come down here and show me that you’re not hurt.” Seina explained. “Or we can do this the hard way, which is I use the you-know-what-word and drag you down here forcibly, and I look you over myself.”

Inuyasha thought over his options before asking, “If I come down and show you I don’t need treatment you’ll leave me alone and stop nagging me.”

“Yes.”

With a sigh Inuyasha agrees, “Fine I’ll come down.”

Inuyasha leaps down from his branch and walks over to Seina with a disgruntled expression on his face. He then grabs the edges of his haori and pulls it down exposing his bare chest revealing that it was free of any injury.

“There see? I don’t need any of your First-”

He was stunned when he felt soft fingertips lightly graze his bare chest and he sees Seina with a look of genuine surprise and curiosity on her face.

“That’s amazing...Not even a scar left…”

Seina looked up at Inuyasha with a small smile on her face, “...You have an incredible healing ability…”

Inuyasha was genuine taken aback by her compliment.

‘She’s genuinely amazed by my healing ability?’

“Well, I’ll leave you alone like I promised.” Seina said.

Though before she could remove her fingertips a clawed hand grabbed her wrist.

“Hey, hold up you’re seriously fascinated by this?” He asked confused. 

“Of course, it’s impressive how quickly you healed up after getting stabbed multiple times.”

Inuyasha could see the sincerity in her eyes and he could tell there was no lie in her words, which left him at a loss for words.

In the distance Kagome was walking with a few of the village children, her injured shoulder had been wrapped and her arm was in a sling.

“Kagome-sama, are your injuries all better now?”

“Yes, I’m feeling a lot better now.” Kagome reassured.

“And you’re gonna find all the jewel pieces soon?” 

Kagome lightly chuckles at the question. “Not soon perhaps, but yes.”

“I hope the shards of the Shikon Jewel can be found soon!” One small girl exclaims.

“You children needn’t worry your heads about it, but it would help if Inuyasha and Seina could learn to like each other a little more.”

“They do like each other!”

“Eh?”

They all look toward where the little girl is pointing and see Inuyasha and Seina conversing, with Inuyasha still holding her wrist and Seina’s fingertips still on his chest.

“So do you always heal this quickly or do others take longer?”

“Uh, it usually depends on the injury...You’re seriously fascinated by this?”

“Well yeah, it’s really incredible how fast you healed. It’s an ability to be envious of.”

‘Envious?’ 

The children smile and giggle, while pointing and whispering at the two.

“Alright, that’s enough little one’s. Now run along please.” Kagome lightly chides sending the children away.

The two teens turn when they see Kagome approaching them.

“It’s you two are starting to get along better than I first thought.”

They look at each surprised, before backing away from each other, Seina’s cheeks were a bit red from embarrassment at being caught in such a position.

Inuyasha looks at her before dryly saying, “My body’s different so I heal different is all.”

“Still...it’s something to behold.”

“For such a terrible injury to have heal and leave no scar…”

“Tch, just because it would’ve killed a human don’t make it a big deal for someone like me!”

‘Not fully a human and not fully a demon...Is that what it means to be a half-demon…’

“Oww!” Inuyasha complained.

Looking down at his chest and sees something sucking out his blood.

“Greetings and salutations.”

Inuyasha slaps the figure with the palm of his hand.

“Well if it ain’t Myoga the Flea.”

“Flea..?” Seina said looking at the flatten figure with intrigue.

* * *

As dusk rolled around everyone was now in Kagome’s hut, as Myoga told Inuyasha the news he carried.

“What do you mean Sesshomaru’s trying to find my old man’s tomb?”

Seina could hear how Inuyasha all but spat out the name Sesshomaru as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. There was probably some bad blood between them.

“As guardian of his final resting place I could bear it no longer.”

“So you abandoned the tomb and ran away, didn’t you?”

“It’s not the tomb itself that Sesshomaru is after, but rather his remains and they are no longer there.”

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. “Then where are they?”

“Regrettably, sire, no one knows.” Myoga said.

“Some guardian you are...” Inuyasha scoffed.

“Inuyasha, they say your father was a monstrous dog, that the Western Lands were his domain.”

“I don’t really remember much about ‘im.”

Seina looked at Inuyasha’s face and could see the look of apathy on his face as he spoke about him. She look at Myoga and saw the sadness on his face as Inuyasha spoke uncaringly about his father, but it wasn’t like Seina had a right to call him out on it, since she was also apathetic about her own parents.

“The Great Dog General was more than that!” Myoga exclaimed. “He was a great and imposing demon lord. His blood was very flavorful.” Myoga gave a wistful sigh. “You, Inuyasha-sama, have inherited this trait from him.”

“Oh...Then what about his mother?” Seina asked.

“Shut up will ya!” Inuyasha snapped.

“She was a true beauty beyond compare. She-” 

Before Myoga could say any more about her Inuyasha brought his heel down on the flea demon and proceed to dig it into the small demon.

“Hey, was that really necessary?” Seina asked appalled.

As he goes to leave he turns back and replies angrily, “My mother died along time ago!”

With that he was out the door and Seina watched him leave.

“I’m sorry did something I say offend him?” Seina asked.

“Hmmm...I do not know.” Kagome muttered stoking the fire.

“Was it because I asked about his mother?”

Myoga popped back up and solemnly said, “Inuyasha-sama has always prefered not speak about her.”

“I should go apologize.” Seina but before she could get up Hanako stopped her by wrapping one of her tails around her wrist.

“Let him cool off a bit, this has without doubt brought up some very painful memories.”

“Alright.” Seina conceded settling back down in her seat.

While waiting for Inuyasha to cool off, Seina decided to something productive and pulled out her sketch book. Opening it to brand new page she began drawing a picture of Hanako, as she drew the black fox/dog hybrid she began thinking about the tomb of Inuyasha’s father.

“Hey Myoga, is there any reason in particular why Sesshomaru’s after the remains of Inuyasha’s father? Is there something in them or are they enchanted?”

Myoga shifted uncomfortably his body language screaming that he knew more than he let on.

“If you know something, it would be in your best interest to tell us.” Kagome said her blue eyes boring into him.

Myoga sighed in defeat, “It’s not the remains he is after, but what lies in them: Inuyasha-sama’s inheritance.”

“Did his father leave any clues for Inuyasha to be able to find his inheritance?” Seina asked.

“ Yes, it’s a riddle  “ _ Seen yet never seen, protected, but never known to its protector.”  _ Myoga said. “There’s also the matter of Sesshomaru-sama also knowing this riddle.”

Turning to a blank piece of paper Seina scribbled the riddle at the top. 

“And how does Sesshomaru know this clue?”

“Unfortunately, Yume-sama informed him of the clue and that he should seek out Inuyasha-sama.”

“Hold up, who’s Yume and why would she paint a bigger target on Inuyasha?” Seina asked. “Does she hate him or something?” 

“Yume-sama, is Inuyasha-sama’s older half-sister, as for her reasons I cannot answer that she’s always done things on her own whim.” Myoga answered.

Tapping her pencil on the paper Seina thought about the riddle and the new unforeseen developments they had to deal with.

‘Great! With Sesshomaru now knowing the same clue as us the pressure’s on to solve it first. If the inheritance is meant for Inuyasha then has to be in a place only he could get to. It also wouldn’t be in any old place that Sesshomaru could easily get to. So the riddle has to be the answer.’

‘What do we see, but never see at the same time?’ Seina drew random circles around the page. ‘It shouldn’t be too hard to figure out especially if the inheritance was meant to be found by Inuyasha. What is it that we always see?...No that’s too simple, we seen things everyday with our...Wait that’s it!’

“It’s his eyes!” Seina exclaimed startling everyone.

“What do you mean?” Hanako asked.

Seina filled in a random circle she had done to resemble an eye before showing it to everyone.

“I mean the way to the actual remains of The Dog General’s remains and Inuyasha’s inheritance is literally in Inuyasha’s eyes, hence he’s the protector and doesn’t know it.”

“Yes, that would make it perfect sense, if that’s the case then Sesshomaru will see him as an obstacle, and from what you told us about him that’s not something you wish to be.” Kagome said a frown on her face.

Those words left Seina uneasy and she hastily stood up and headed for the straw screen. “I’m gonna go find him.”

Outside Seina searched for Inuyasha and while she search she pondered about his parents and his angry outburst over speaking about his mother.

‘If his father was a demon and Inuyasha is a half-demon...then does that mean she’s human?’

She eventually finds him perched on the branch of a tall tree.

‘...If she’s a human, does that mean he hates her making him half human?’ Seina looked at him with sadness as she thought of another reason to why he was angry. ‘Or does he hate her because he felt unwanted by her?’

The last thought hit a little close to home for Seina and it brought up a lot of unwanted feelings and memories. Shaking her head clear of her depressing thoughts Seina focused on why she came to find Inuyasha in the first place.

“Hey Inuyasha!” Seina shouted.

The silver haired half-demon only twitched his ear and didn’t look back at her.

“We figured out where your father’s remains are actually located.”

“What do I care!?” He shouted finally looking back at Seina.

“Well, for on-” Seina stop abruptly when she felt a feeling of dread and the wind began blowing ominously.

“Get down!” 

Inuyasha jumped down and pushed Seina down into the dirt. When he finally removes his hand from her head Seina lifts her face that was now dirtied.

“Inuyasha!” Seina snapped.

“Can you feel it? There’s a huge demonic energy coming…”

Seina looked back up at the sky and saw something flying behind the clouds…

“A noble’s palanquin?”

The screen flap opens revealing a dark haired woman wearing a pink multi layered kimono.

“There’s someone riding inside…”

Seina feels Inuyasha stand up and notices that he looks like he just saw a ghost.

“Inuyasha! What’s the matter?”

“M-my mother!”

Seina’s eyes widen in surprise at Inuyasha’s response.

The woman turns and sees the two teens below.

“You are...Inuyasha!”

The imps in the palanquin tug on the chains surrounding the woman, causing her some discomfort. 

“Mother!”

‘Something’s not right, Inuyasha said his mother died along time ago.’

As the carriage disappears upwards the imps depart.

“Inuyasha! Inuyasha!”

Suddenly from the clouds a large clawed hand reaches out and grabs the palanquin before crushing it.

Just then a pair of glowing red eyes are seen through the clouds and a giant horned ogre comes out and it’s grasp is Inuyasha’s mother.

“Inuyasha, your mother!”

“You…” Inuyasha growled taking off to rescue her.

As he leaps into the air a stream of flames shoots toward him and he barely dodges it, before another comes his head forcing him back toward the ground. The source of the flames is revealed to be Jaken, who looks frustrated at having missed.

“Damn!” Inuyasha curses.

As Jaken scowls at Inuyasha he is addressed by Sesshomaru who is riding on the ogre’s shoulder.

“Jaken.”

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.”

“We’ll talk first, and kill him after our business is concluded.”

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Inuyasha immediately recognizes the silver haired figure.

“It is you...Sesshomaru!”

“Well done, how admirable you remembered... the face of your elder brother.”

‘Elder brother!?’ Seina thought surprised. ‘Though now that I look closer you can see the family resemblance.’

Sesshomaru takes notice of Seina.

“A mortal, how amusing.”

“Yeah, got a problem with that?” Seina retorts glaring at him.

“Inuyasha...It suits you to stick to humans.” 

Sesshomaru pulls on the chains causing Inuyasha’s mother more discomfort.

“Disgusting beasts called humans. To be a half-demon...whose mother is a human is a disgrace to all our kind!”

Inuyasha growls further.

‘What an asshole! Where does he got off acting all high and mighty!?’

“Sesshomaru, you fucking bastard...You came all this way just to tell me that!”

“Moron...I have no time to be idle like that. The tomb of our father; where can I find it?”

“Our father’s tomb? How the hell should I know!?”

“ _Seen yet never seen, protected, but never known to its protector.”_

“There are no other clues to be known and our dear sister hinted that you must know something about where it is.”

‘Yume?’ Inuyasha thought surprised before retorting. “Even if I did know I sure as hell wouldn’t tell you!”

“Is that so? Then it can’t be helped. Your mother will just have to suffer.”

Sesshomaru materialized his whip and hit the giant on the side of its face commanding it to begin crushing Inuyasha’s mother.

Seina watched the scene apprehensively though Inuyasha wasn’t fooled.

“Heh, nice try, jerk! My mother’s been dead for years, and we both know it! Like I’d really for such a stupid trick!”

“A trick, is it?” Sesshomaru says with a smile.

“You’re who’s stupid!” Jaken said. “Recalling spirits from the nether world is a simple task for someone as great as Sesshomaru-sama! He was even so kind as to even give her flesh! And yet her son won’t believe that it’s her! How mortifying to be mother to one such as you.”

“Inu...Inuyasha…” The woman calls out reaching her hand out toward him.

‘It’s not some trick..!?’ Inuyasha thought looking at her with wide eyes.

“I am returned from the dead...but do not concern yourself with me, for my body has already died once…” She then passes out from the strain being placed on her body.

“Stop hurting her!” Inuyasha cried out leaping into the air.

“Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!”

He slashed through the ogre’s wrist causing it to cry out in pain, as the mother and its hand fell to the ground. Seina immediately rushes over and checks on her.

“Are you alright!?”

“Seina! You and her get outta here!”

“I think not.” Sesshomaru said and he began whipping the ogre in the face. “You hopeless imbecile!”

The giant ogre’s face sports a couple of angry red slashes, and it reaches out with its good hand to crush Seina and Inuyasha’s mother, with Seina shielding the unconscious woman with her body.

“Mother!” Inuyasha cries out.

His mother regains consciousness and cries out, “Inuyasha!”

As Inuyasha puts his body in between the ogre’s hand his mother produces a small orb of light that forms into a lotus blossom between her palms, as they are about to be crushed a bright blinding light envelops the area and they disappear.

When light vanishes and the ogre’s hand moves away and Sesshomaru sees that they are gone and mutters with a frown. “What a nuisance.”

“Aye, Sesshomaru-sama, and it’s going well. Just leave it to Jaken.” The green imp said bowing.

“You made me go along with this silly scheme of yours. Should it fail, Jaken...you will die.”

“Oh...Please leave it to me.” Jaken yelps falling on his backside.

* * *

Somewhere by a misty riverside filled with crystal clear water and full of lily pads and lotus flowers Inuyasha began regain consciousness. As he sits up he sees Seina beside him unconscious laying on her side.

“Where is this?” Inuyasha asked looking around.

“We’re at the Border between this World and the Spirit World.” His mother answers coming up beside him.

Inuyasha turns around sees her.

“I must return to the Spirit World now.”

“The Spirit World?” Inuyasha says with a perplexed expression before a look of realization crosses his face.

“That’s right. It happened so long ago I keep forgetting you’re dead.”

His mother turns away and begins walking away from the area, Inuyasha glances back at Seina briefly before following after her.

“Inuyasha...you’ve become man, haven’t you?”

“Well yeah, I was just a little kid when you died.”

“Such a terrible, violent age...I’m sorry how you must of suffered, with no one to care for you…” She said looking at Inuyasha with remorse.

Inuyasha looked away. “Not really, it wasn’t your fault.”

“Inuyasha…”

Inuyasha looks back at his mother.

Meanwhile Seina begins to stir, once she’s fully awake she spots Inuyasha and his mother by the water’s edge.

‘Inuyasha and his mother, they’re safe…’ Seina thought relived.

When she goes to stand up, Seina makes a startling discovery that she can’t.

‘My body! I-I can’t move!’ 

When her eyes look toward the water’s surface she makes a startling discovery about Inuyasha’s mother.

‘Her face! There’s no reflection!’

‘Inuyasha!’

When Seina tries to call out to warn him she finds that no sound comes from her mouth.

‘I-I can’t speak…’ Seina thinks her heart beating wildly in her ears as she worriedly watches Inuyasha with the imposter.

The woman masquerading as Inuyasha’s mother steps closer to Inuyasha.

“Mother…”

“Partings are so sad and never easy…wouldn’t you agree Inuyasha?”

“Yes…” He responds solemnly looking away.

As Seina watches the two she frantically calls out mentally, ‘Inuyasha snap out of it! She doesn’t have face! Whoever that is, she’s not your real mother!’

* * *

** Alright that’s it for now, until the next chapter! **

Fyi: The dialogue is a mix of the manga, the english dub and the japanese sub versions.

  
  



	8. Act 8 The Un-mother & The Phantom Sword Tessaiga

**Act 8 The Un-mother & The Phantom Sword Tessaiga**

* * *

 

“Seina-sama!” 

“Seina-sama!”

As Inuyasha and Seina were off in another location dealing with Sesshomaru and Jaken’s cruel scheme, several village men were out searching for Seina armed with lit torches to light their way.

Suddenly two men find Seina’s sketch book.

“Oh no...Over here!”

The other men come running murmuring in confusion and worry at finding just the book but no Seina.

* * *

 

At the border of the Spirit World Seina could only watch helplessly as Inuyasha conversed with his ‘mother.’

‘Please notice it Inuyasha!’ Seina pleaded mentally.

“Inuyasha...I must return to the Spirit World.”

“D-Do you have to?”

She forms a lotus flower between her palms, and directs it toward the water, as the petals separated, they began glowing before touching the water’s surface.

“Inuyasha, look at the water’s surface.”

Inuyasha kneels down and peers into the water. As he looks into the water he sees a memory from his childhood.

* * *

 

_ A ball bounced across a small bridge chased by a much younger Inuyasha… _

_ He reaches the ball, as his mother watches from afar in an open garden area with a smile on her face.  _

_ When he notices his mother he drops the ball and runs into her open waiting arms. _

“That’s me... back when I was still small.”

_T he pair sat together on a deck staring out at the water with Inuyasha being embraced tightly by his  mother._

“So you remember! When you were a child I often held you like that.”

His ‘mother comes up from behind and begins wrapping her arms around him, when she does that Inuyasha sees the truth in her reflection.

‘Her face is blank!?’

“You...You are…” 

“My darling boy…” she says wrapping her arms tighter around Inuyasha. “Let’s hold each close, to our hearts, okay?”

Inuyasha recoils, “What the hell are you…” 

Inuyasha tries to push her away, but she sinks her hands into his back.

“I’ll never let you go. Not now...not ever.”

Inuyasha grimaces at the intrusion.

‘Shit...This woman…’

Inuyasha eventually succumbs to her touch.

Seina watches the scene frustrated that she was unable to do anything to help.

‘Inuyasha...Dammit why won’t my body move!?’

Suddenly chains begin revealing themselves all around Seina’s body, with several imps surrounding her. Not only that, but the once beautiful landscape began to change into a swamp like landscape with bubbling tar, murky water, and skeletons surrounding the area.

‘T-This… it was all a fake!’

Help eventually arrives in the form of Myoga. The flea hopped on her cheek.

“Seina! It’s me Myoga the Flea!” 

Myoga then hops onto the chains and looks at how they surround all of Seina’s body.

“Poor thing...you’ve been bound can’t even swat a- can’t even swat a…”

Myoga becomes distracted by Seina’s bare cheek, he swallows heavily before he leaps on and starts sucking on her blood.

Suddenly Seina’s hand slaps him, revealing that she could indeed move. The imps scatter when she sits up.

“Huh...I guess I can move now.”

“G-Glad to be of service.” Myoga mutters as he flutters to the ground.

In the distance Jaken arrives boat and he sees the ‘mother’ with her kimono exposing her bare chest absorbing Inuyasha into her.

“My boy...my precious boy…”

Jaken immediately rushes over and strikes the faceless ‘mother’ with his staff.

“Hey you! Un-mother! Stop that! No soul-sucking till I tell you!”

The Un-mother easily regenerates her head injury.

“Jaken-sama.”

“What you do to him later is of no concern to us! But first, you must get the information on the location of Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha’s father’s tomb out of him first!”

Hidden among the tall reeds was Seina with Myoga perched on her shoulder.

“So that’s Jaken, Sesshomaru’s underling?”

“Right, the Staff of the Skulls...You must watch out for that.” Myoga warned.

Seina nodded firmly before sneaking away to try and get the jump on Jaken.

Meanwhile the Un-mother continues to pry into Inuyasha’s soul for the answers she seeks as he sinks further into her torso.

“Inuyasha...Inuyasha…”

In the illusion Inuyasha was held underwater by the stretch out arms of his ‘mother.’

“Remember Inuyasha...Where is your father’s tomb?”

“I don’t know…”

“Think harder! Open up your heart to me!”

The Un-mother sends her arms further into Inuyasha’s soul and sees a black pearl.

“What’s that!?”

“The black pearl in the right…” Inuyasha mutters.

“The black pearl in the right? That’s not enough to go on!” Jaken yelled unsatisfied. “Find out more!”

“Jaken-sama...If I delve any deeper the poor child’s soul will be broken.”

“Break it then! If you don’t, I will have to face the wrath of Sesshomaru-sama...”

The Staff of Skulls is pulled from Jaken’s grip before he’s violently stepped on by Seina.

“You vile little bastard!” She yelled angrily before swinging the staff knocking Jaken into the water.

Seina then turns her attention to the Un-mother who takes off fleeing with Inuyasha.

“Let go of Inuyasha!” Seina yelled giving chase.

“I won’t!”

Inuyasha is absorbed further into her body and Seina tries to stop it by grabbing onto Inuyasha’s hair succeeding in pulling him out somewhat, before she trips losing her grip on him.

“Oh no, he’s being sucked in further!”

Myoga comes to Seina’s aid with some advice.

“Seina! You must awaken Inuyasha-sama’s spirit!”

“His spirit!?”

The Un-mother settles not too far away from Seina and Myoga explains who the demon is:

“That demon is the Un-mother, it is formed from the forlorn spirits of mothers who have lost their children to famine and war. If you reawaken the spirit under the spell of Un-mother... his body will be released!”

“Awaken the spirit? But how?” Seina pondered before gasping when she saw the Un-mother absorbing Inuyasha even further leaving only his hand.

“Oh joy...You and mother will soon be one…”

“Shit! I won’t make it in time!”

Seina then sees the reflection in the water which showed a completely different image.

“That child...is Inuyasha!?”

“Yes! That is the work of the Un-mother’s magic!”

“So if I erase that image…!”

Seina runs into the water and swipes at the image with the staff.

“Inuyasha! Wake up!”

The image ripples and fades away, and the Un-mother screams out in pain before releasing Inuyasha from her hold. Seina runs up to him and holds his upper arms.

“Inuyasha...Are you alright?”

Inuyasha breathes out a heavily as his dilated eyes return to normal.

“Da...Damn it...Damn it!” Inuyasha yells in a hurt, angry, and betrayed voice. “How dare they...use my mother like that!? And I fell for it! I can’t believe I thought…!”

“It’s not your fault.” Seina said firmly. “Sesshomaru and Jaken are the ones at fault.”

“What!?” He said grimacing.

“Inuyasha…”

Seina and Inuyasha look up in surprise at the voice.

“I now know where the tomb is.”

“What!?”

And before anyone could react Sesshomaru was upon them, his hand wrapped around Inuyasha’s throat.

“Sesshomaru!”

“To think that it would be in such a fantastic place...I never imagined it would be there!”

“You bast…” Inuyasha gasped out as Sesshomaru tighten his grip around his throat.

“Very clever...That father would hid his tomb in such a place. The black pearl in the right...father didn’t want anyone to violate his resting place...so he hid his tomb there.”

“You bastard...What the hell are you babbling about!?”

“Was it entrusted to you without your knowledge? Well then, in that case…”

Sesshomaru suddenly plunged his two fingers into Inuyasha’s right eye. “Why don’t we pay a visit to father’s tomb together!?”

Seina screamed in horror. “Inuyasha!”

Sesshomaru pulled out his two bloody fingers which held a black pearl. Sesshomaru chuckled menacingly as he surveyed his prize, before tossing his half-brother aside like trash. Inuyasha crashed to the ground, groaning and clutching his bloody wounded eye. Seina rushed to his side, holding his shoulders.

“No wonder I couldn’t locate it, no matter how much I scoured the earth...there is only one clue to the tomb’s whereabouts….‘ _ Seen, yet never seen. Protected yet unknown to it’s protector.’ _  “Our father’s tomb hidden in a black pearl within your right eye.”

Inuyasha shudders a bit in pain and anger before he pushed Seina away letting go his wounded eye he clenched his blood stained hand. 

“And just for that...you tricked me with my dead mother’s image!”

Sesshomaru laughed wryly. “It was just a joke. Are you not amused?”

“Of course he isn’t, you sadistic bastard!” Seina shouted furious on Inuyasha’s behalf.

“I won’t forgive you!” 

Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru, who easily dodged by leaping into the air, before sending his whip at Inuyasha.

“Die.”

Inuyasha dodges some of the incoming attacks, but one attack hits him square in the chest knocking him to the ground. Sesshomaru having enough sends one final attack toward Inuyasha, but before the attack hits a flash of pink dived in between the whip and Inuyasha taking the brunt of the attack.

Seina looked in surprise as the Un-mother sacrificed herself for Inuyasha, the demoness’ body is torn apart by the whip her head the only thing that remains intact and pieces of her kimono flutter away with one piece landing on Inuyasha’s shoulder.

“The Un-mother...she protected Inuyasha..?”

“The Un-mother is a demon born from a mother’s love for her children...and isn’t protecting her children something a mother can’t help but do, even at the cost of their lives.”

“My...b...boy…” The Un-mother cried before Sesshomaru cruelly crushed her head beneath his foot.

“Worthless thing.”

Inuyasha growls at him.

“Hey you!” Seina shouted angrily running to Inuyasha’s side.

“Seina, don’t oppose him!...Or we’ll both be killed!” Myoga protested.

“Be quiet!” Seina snapped at the elderly flea.

Nearby, Jaken was crawling along the ground through the tall grass until he found his staff. He then heard his lord calling him.

“Jaken! Jaken!”

The imp scrambles to his feet and rushes over to him.

“Sesshomaru-sama!”

“Oh no!” Seina gasps when she sees the staff back in the imp’s hands.

“I have my Staff of Skulls back!”

“Lose it again, and I’ll kill you!”

Jaken yelps fearfully before offering it up to Sesshomaru, who takes it.

“Heh. How I have waited for this moment!”

Sesshomaru drops the pearl on the ground, then, raises the staff high over his head before tapping the base of it on the pearl. The pearl begins glowing pink as the old man’s head lets out an uproarious laughter.

“The old man is laughing! The tomb is opening!”

The pearl emits one final flash before being replaced by a black swirling vortex. Sesshomaru with a neutral expression entered the vortex with Jaken following close behind.

‘They...vanished?’ Seina wondered staring at the swirling vortex. ‘That bastard won’t get away with this!’

Without a second thought Seina went through the vortex as Myoga jumped on Inuyasha’s shoulder.

“Inuyasha-sama, hurry and enter before the portal closes.” Myoga urgently cries. “Do you want Sesshomaru-sama to monopolize your father’s treasure!?”

“Let him. I’m not interested in that.” Inuyasha sneered.

“Don’t say that!” Myoga wailed.

“Shut up! I didn’t say I wasn’t going, okay? That Sesshomaru...I’LL KILL ‘IM!” Inuyasha snarled ripping the shredded fabric of the Un-mother’s kimono off his shoulder.

“Seina! You stay-” Inuyasha cut himself off when he noticed Seina was no longer beside him.

Pivoting on the balls of his feet, he spun around searching for her only to catch a glimpse of her chestnut colored hair disappearing into the portal.

“Damn it!” He cursed, running in after her.

‘That asshole! How dare he use such a low and dirty trick!’ She was snapped out of her internal ranting by Inuyasha’s loud berating voice.

“Are ya stupid or something!?” He snapped gliding up beside her. “You realize Sesshomaru’s inside…”

“Of course I do!” Seina growled. “I don’t care who he is, no one has the right to use someone’s mother to play such a cruel joke on them! Nobody deserves that…”

‘What the hell’s got her so pissed off?’

Though there were was no time for Inuyasha to think further on Seina’s anger, because the swirling tunnel disappeared and was replaced by a mountainous landscape that had numerous skeletal birds flying around. In the distance was an enormous skeleton adorned with worn battle armor. The skull was a canine’s skull with a distinguishable missing left fang.

As they were falling Inuyasha’s clawed hand shot out and he pulled Seina close to him as one of the skeletal birds flew underneath them. The bird headed in the direction of the skeleton. 

Inuyasha broke the silence, “Father…”

“That’s your father!?” Seina exclaimed.

“What else would they be?”

“Well excuse me for not knowing. It’s hard for me to believe that your father was that enormous.”

“Inuyasha-sama’s father was great demon of incomparable stature, and here he is in his true form undisguised. And the treasured sword embedded in his bones is what Sesshomaru-sama is truly after.” Myoga explained from the rosary necklace around Inuyasha’s neck.

The skeleton bird flew deeper into the monstrous skeleton. Deeper in the belly of the skeleton Sesshomaru and Jaken were staring at an old rusted sword that was embedded in a golden pedestal.

“I finally found you...Tessaiga…” Sesshomaru said. “I’ve finally arrived here...to the treasured sword embedded in father’s bones. At last, I shall take possession of the sacred sword...the lethal fang sword that can kill hundred in one swing.”

Jaken watches in amazement as Sesshomaru wraps his hand around the hilt of the sword.

“They say Tessaiga was forged from your father’s own fang. Being in possession of this sword...empowers you with as much strength as your father!”

When Sesshomaru tried to remove the sword from the pedestal it zapped him, a blue flame surrounding his hand.

“It’s not stuck is it?” Jaken asked timidly.

“He was ever so cautious.” Sesshomaru said staring at his hand which was sporting an angry red burn mark on his palm. “There’s a barrier on it.”

“SESSHOMARU!!”

Sesshomaru turns and sees Seina and Inuyasha perched atop a large rib bone.

“WE’RE NOT FINISHED YET!!” Inuyasha bellowed vaulting off the bone.

 

He swipes his claws at his brother’s throat, but Sesshomaru skirts away from the attack, causing Inuyasha to miss and land awkwardly on a pile of bones.

“Damn! Where’d he go!?” Inuyasha said looking around before spotting Sesshomaru atop a rib.

“This is our father’s resting place. Be more respectful!” Sesshomaru admonished.

“You hypocrite! You’re the one here trying rob his grave! Why not respect him by getting the hell outta here!”

“Inuyasha-sama! Look behind you!” Myoga cried urgently.

“Behind me? Why?”

Turning around he sees the rusty sword.

“That’s the sword made from your father’s fang...That’s Tessaiga!”

Inuyasha inspects the sword skeptically. “ _ This _ is Tessaiga! It’s just a rusty piece of junk! It wouldn’t even cut a turnip!”

“Inuyasha-sama! Please draw the sword out!” Myoga implored. “You, Sesshomaru-sama couldn’t draw Tessaiga, could you? The sword rejected you.”

“...You mean to say that Inuyasha can?”

Myoga scoffed. “Of course! Inuyasha-sama was meant to inherit the Tessaiga!” Myoga slowly began to back away. “The fact that the tomb was hidden in his right eye should be proof enough!” 

After his little speech Myoga retreated fully behind Inuyasha. “Now hurry, Inuyasha-sama! Draw the sword out!”

“What inheritance!? What treasured sword! For all I care he can keep this rusty piece of junk! What I do mind is all that other shit you pulled, you asshole!” Inuyasha snarled. “Now you’ll die inside our father’s grave!”

Lunging forward, Inuyasha’s claws strike the rib where Sesshomaru’s head had once been.

“Where are you aiming?” Sesshomaru goaded as he nimbly dodged all of Inuyasha’s attacks. 

In one attack Inuyasha tries to punch Sesshomaru, but the demon rebounded off the rib while Inuyasha crashed into it falling to the ground.

“Crap!” Inuyasha groaned.

“Your fighting style is as childish as ever…”

“You can’t win unarmed Inuyasha-sama! Get the sword!” Myoga pleaded.

“Shut up!” Inuyasha snapped.

“Inuyasha! Just get the damn sword already!” Seina snapped from her perch.

‘Seina?’

“Sesshomaru couldn’t draw it. If you can’t hit him physically, then hurt his pride! Imagine the look on his face if you draw the sword out with ease, what an embarrassment it’ll be for him!”

Sesshomaru growled quietly at Seina’s words.

Inuyasha laughed scornfully. “Alright I’ll do it, if only to see the look on your face!”

Inuyasha strides confidently over to the pedestal and hops up onto it as Sesshomaru glares venomously at his back.

Inuyasha grabs the hilt ready to draw it. “This is gonna be more fun than I thought! You ready asshole? This is your payback...I want to see you weep!”

“N-n-n-no! Inuyasha is immune to the barrier that thwarted Sesshomaru-sama! How could it accept a mere half-” his rants were cut off by Seina landing full force on Jaken shoving him face first straight into the skulls.

“Shut the hell up!” Seina snapped before yelling words of encouragement to Inuyasha.

“You can do it!” 

As Inuyasha pulls with all his strength the area surrounding the blade begins to glow.

“I knew it! The sword was destined to be Inuyasha-sama’s!” Myoga exclaimed.

Despite Inuyasha’s best efforts the sword remains in place and the glow dies down. 

“The hell!?” Seina said dumbfound.

“Oh dear!” Jaken said incredulously.

Sesshomaru smirked coldly.

“Hey Myoga…” Inuyasha began in a clipped tone.

“Yes?” Myoga said recoiling fearfully as he was suddenly pressed between Inuyasha’s index finger and thumb.

“I couldn’t pull the sword out, could I?” Inuyasha said in a low voice his eyebrow twitching.

“I...I don’t get it!” Myoga wheezed as he was repeatedly squished.

“Let’s cut the comedy.” 

Sesshomaru flew at Inuyasha, who barely dodges the first swipe aimed at his head. He tries to run, but Sesshomaru is quicker and catches him.

“It seems Tessaiga wasn’t meant for a bastard like you after all…”

Sesshomaru painfully slams him into a rib and raises his right hand.

“Now be evaporated by my Poison Claws.” 

His raised right hand begins glowing a sickly green color, Inuyasha struggles fruitlessly to get free. Seina seeing the danger Inuyasha was in grabbed the first skull she could and threw it. 

“Get the hell away from him!” Seina yelled.

The skull hit the dog demon square in the back of his head. The attack didn’t hurt him, but it distracted him momentarily allowing Inuyasha to get free as Sesshomaru’s claws rake over the place where Inuyasha’s head had once been reducing part of the rib into a gooey mess. Seina sighed in relief, but it was short lived when she suddenly struck in the back, sending her tumbling though she was able to catch and right herself turning to face her attacker.

“How dare you strike Sesshomaru-sama!” Jaken squawked in indignation before swinging his staff again.

“Shut up you little monster!” Seina yelled catching the staff.

Inuyasha in the meanwhile struggled against Sesshomaru who was brandishing his whip managing to land a few hits on the half-demon causing him to go down hard.

“Don’t worry Sesshomaru-sama I’ll come and assist you once I deal with this wench!”

“No you don’t you little bastard!” Seina yelled.

The fight between Seina and Jaken seemed to be at a stalemate til she remembered that she was taller with longer arms and legs, so using her height to her advantage she forcibly snatched the staff away and used it as a bat knocking Jaken away. With the little pest out of the way Seina turned her attention to the sword.

‘If this is suppose to be Inuyasha’s inheritance, then why did his father make it so hard to pull out?’

Looking around the pedestal she tried to find some sort of release mechanism, but found none. With no release mechanism Seina decided to try and release the sword herself, hesitantly she touched the hilt with a fingertip, when it didn’t zap her she wrapped her hand fully around the hilt. 

As the fight between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continues, Inuyasha tries to charge him, but he is stopped by a jab straight to the gut. Sesshomaru then throws Inuyasha down to the ground and is quickly on top of him flexing his sickly green glowing claws

“Die!” Sesshomaru says with a vicious smile. 

A shout causes Seina to turn and see Inuyasha on the ground with Sesshomaru looming over him with his sickly green glowing hand nearing Inuyasha’s face.

“INUYASHA!” Seina screamed as she began to run forward in her concern for Inuyasha she completely forget that she had a hold of Tessaiga.

With a barely audible scrape the sword came loose and Seina looks at it in surprise and confusion. Sesshomaru freezes sensing something wrong turned and saw Seina with the sword in her hands. Seina shifts the sword staring at it, sensing three sets of eyes staring at her in confusion she looks at them with an equally confused expression.

“Sorry....it just came out.”

Jaken is the most visibly stunned as his jaw is dropped and his eyes are bulging, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared at Seina wondering just how is it that she was able to remove the sword when they couldn’t. 

As Seina stares at the rusty sword she thinks, ‘...Oh crap, now what do I do!?’

* * *

 

**Alright that’s it for now, until the next chapter!**

  
  
  



	9. Act 9 Tessaiga's Memories

** Act 9 Tessaiga’s Memories **

* * *

As Seina examines the rusty sword, Jaken breaks out of his stupor first.

“Im...Impossible! Inuyasha, let alone Sesshomaru-sama could not budge the Tessaiga...How could a mere mortal?”

Seeing Sesshomaru’s distraction Inuyasha takes the opportunity to claw at him. “Don’t look at her! Look at me!”

Sesshomaru dodges the attack and appears right in front of Seina, who yelps at his sudden appearance.

“Just who are you? Why were you able to draw out the sword?” Sesshomaru questioned scrutinizing Seina coldly.

Inuyasha turns to where Sesshomaru rushed over to, and Myoga looks over too sighing in relief.

“I guess he’s no longer paying attention to you and your life’s been spared...How lucky you are…”

“You moron!” Inuyasha barks at the flea, before yelling, “Sesshomaru! Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this!”

“I disagree.” Sesshomaru said looking back at Inuyasha. “Especially since she’s your companion.” 

Sesshomaru looks back at Seina who shifts the sword defensively in front of her.

“Come near me and I’ll run you through.” Seina said trying to sound braver than she was actually feeling.

Sesshomaru turns back to Inuyasha, “Neither you nor I were able to draw out Tessaiga. Yet she had no trouble against the barrier. You expect me to let her go? When in fact, it’s quite obvious that she must die.”

“You’re right. I don’t know why the barrier had no effect on her, but she’s still only a human girl! Seina! Hand over the sword to Sesshomaru! There’s no choice!”

“No!” Seina said in defiance. “Why the hell should he get it! He is obviously going to murder us with it! Besides, the sword rejected him, therefore he isn’t the rightful owner! I WILL NOT hand it over willingly! If he wants it he’ll have to come and get it!”

“Don’t be stupid! Back off, shut up and butt out!” Inuyasha ordered angrily though beneath his anger he was worried. ‘Stop being so stubborn, just hand over the sword and save yourself.’

“Why you…”

Sesshomaru smiled mirthlessly running his fingers through his silver locks as he turned to face Inuyasha.

“Heh. Inuyasha your patience with this creature is astonishing. You protect her, indulge her, even seem to lover her.”

Inuyasha had no words and Seina stared at Sesshomaru dumbfounded not understanding where he was getting the love part.

“ I certainly did not inherit from our great and terrible father these feelings of compassion and mercy towards humans that you have. It was those feelings for that mother of yours, that  _ human  _ mother of yours that caused our father to meet his end in this ignoble place. Tainted blood courses through your body. Is it that blood which so endears you to them? Well, I don’t pay any heed to such infinitely vulgar beings.”

“Hmph, look who’s talking about being a vulgar being.”

“What are you insinuating human?”

Seina looked Sesshomaru straight in the eye and said, “ You heard me. I’m saying you’re the one who’s a vulgar being and Tessaiga knows it as well.

Sesshomaru bristled at Seina’s harsh words.

“It’s obvious to me Tessaiga is sentient, able to judge any potential user’s heart, and it clearly knows about the lowly methods you used to get here and about your prejudice and hatred towards your own brother and humans. As for why it didn’t let Inuyasha draw it I can only guess that it’s because his heart is closed off, not that I can blame him for that, after meeting you and seeing the shit you’ve put him through!”

Inuyasha just stared at Seina unable to say anything else, but whisper, “...Seina…”

“As for why I was able to draw it I can’t really explain it, since I’ll be the first to admit that I have my own issues. But there is one thing I can say with absolute confidence and that is that the reason your father didn’t bestow his sword to you is because he saw that you Sesshomaru are unworthy of wielding whatever power Tessaiga holds!”

Seina’s last words cause something in Sesshomaru to snap, because before she could even blink, he released a torrent of his poison straight at her! Seina flinched from the stinging sensation of the attack screaming Inuyasha’s name.

“Inuyashaaa!”

As she’s being buried under melted bone no one notices the Tessaiga pulsate and emit a glow.

* * *

Seina slowly blinks her eyes open she is surprised to find herself on a snowy beach with snowflakes falling all around her.

“Where in the world..?” Seina wondered aloud. 

She holds out her hand and blinks in surprise when a snowflake goes through her hand.

“Am I dead?”

Seina is snapped out of her thoughts by a very familiar voice, 

“Before you go I ask that you entrust the swords So’unga and Tessaiga to me.”

“Sesshomaru!”

Sure enough Seina sees Sesshomaru standing behind a man wearing a parted pelt like a cape. The two figures didn’t seem to have heard Seina’s yell as they carried on with their conversation. 

“And if I don’t? Do you intend to kill me, your own father?”

Seina blinks in surprise at the word father and takes a closer look at both figures. Immediately Seina sees that Sesshomaru looks different than when she saw him last in the giant skeleton, he looked younger, his hair was shorter, and even the outfit he was wearing was slightly different. Seina turned to the man he was talking to and saw a very striking similarity between him, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. The older demon had the same distinctive silver hair and gold eyes with the exception of the single jagged blue-purple stripe on the cheeks. 

“Wow...they look so much alike.” Seina said in awe as everything about their father’s presence emanated power.

Her awe is cut short when she sees bright red splashes staining the pure white snow.  Looking closely at those bright red splotches against the snow Seina quickly realizes that it’s blood. When Seina looks for the source of the blood she finds that it’s coming from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru’s father. The blood was trailing down his left arm.

‘He’s hurt.’

Tuning back to the conversation their father asked “Why do you seek power my son?”

“The path I walk is the one of Supreme Conquest and it is power that will reveal the way.”

“Supreme Conquest…” The older silver haired demon scoffed.

“Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect?”

“I Sesshomaru have no need of someone to protect.”

A gust of wind comes out of nowhere and a giant monstrous dog appears.

The scene begins to ripple and Seina closes her eyes as the current scene becomes more distorted.

When Seina blinks her eyes open, she sees herself in a room that was being engulfed by fire. Immediately Seina recoils and backs away forgetting that this maybe a vision like the beach scene, it’s only when she realizes that she can’t feel the heat of the fire or smell the smoke that she tentatively reaches her hand out and waves it through the flames confirming that the fire wasn’t real.

“Okay...I’m in another vision.”

Seina’s snapped out of her wonder by a loud booming voice.

“IZAYOI!”

Seina sees someone come running into the room. The figure that comes running in is none other than Inuyasha and Sesshomaru’s father. As the older demon looks around searching frantically for something or someone. A high pitched wail that couldn’t come from a grown person echoes throughout the room.

“Don’t tell me there’s a baby in here!” Seina yelled as she looked around for where the baby could be.

The man rushes forward to a four poster curtain and tosses it aside, revealing a black haired woman who’s kimono was stained red with blood in her arms was the wailing baby.

“Oh no…” Seina said looking at the woman in sadness.

“Izayoi…” The man said in a heart broken voice before pulling a sword from his waist.

“Hey what are you doing!?” Seina yelled even though he wouldn’t hear her.

He slashes at something nobody but he can see and just like that the black haired woman begins stirring.

“The fuck! She’s alive!”

When she sits up it’s then that Seina gets a good look at her face that she realizes who this woman is.

‘This is Inuyasha’s mother!’

As the silver haired man went over to Izayoi, Seina went over to the pair and looked at the baby and sure enough there were a pair of droopy puppy ears perched atop head full of silver hair.

“I have no regrets about fighting you to the death…”

The three occupants in the room turn to see a bloodied man wearing crimson samurai walking into the room. At the sight of the samurai Inuyasha’s father let out a growl and drew a sword from his back and positioned himself in front of Izayoi and his newborn son.

“Let us journey together to the netherworld…”

“Live long.” Inuyasha’s father said not looking back at Izayoi.

“My dearest.” Izayoi said with sadness and worry.

The bloodied samurai starts coming closer and Izayoi backs away as pieces of the roof start collapsing.

“Inuyasha.”

“What’s that?” The samurai snapped.

“The infant’s name, the child shall be named Inuyasha.”

Izayoi looks at her newborn baby tenderly as she says his new name. “Inuyasha.”

“ Now  _ Go _ !” He said with more force as he tightened his grip on his sword.

Izayoi with some hesitance nodded and ran away to safety leaving the two men to clash fiercely as the room began collapsing all around them.

The burning room suddenly started to ripple and Seina found herself in a dark expanse with Tessaiga floating right in front of her ringing. The ringing Tessaiga was emitting sounded like it was crying.

“I was right. Tessaiga you are sentient, and these were your memories of what actually happened to Inuyasha’s father. Sure he died to save Inuyasha and his mother, but he did it willingly because he loved them both.” Seina said sadly before her expression turned to one of anger. “And that bastard Sesshomaru rather than worrying about his father’s injury was more worried about being left a couple of swords.”

Feeling a strong tug on her being, Seina found herself in a dark suffocating enclosed space. A familiar muffled voice reached her ears.

“Bastard...I’ll tear your bowels out next…” 

With all the might Seina could muster she thrusted herself upwards through the mass of melted bone.

* * *

“SEINA!” Inuyasha cried out running to the mass of melted bones.

He thrusts his hand into the mass in a desperate attempt to maybe save Seina from the corrosive poison, but it was futile as he quickly recoiled his hand that was covered in burns.

“So fragile and totally useless, don’t you agree, little brother.”

“Not just humans; half-demons as well.

“ Sesshomaru …”  Inuyasha snarled biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood and clenching his fist tightly before lunging at his older half brother. 

Sesshomaru easily avoids the attack and then uses his boa to bind Inuyasha.

“Wake up! With that tainted blood of yours, how can you even think that you are my equal?”

He slams Inuyasha to the ground and the force sends him skidding into the bone. He struggles to get up.

“Damn…”

He barely has time to react as Sesshomaru begins whipping him.

“Remember your station, worthless half-breed.”

As Sesshomaru whips Inuyasha one of the attacks slams the half-demon into the wall again. Inuyasha is barely able to defend himself from the merciless whip attacks.

“What can a worthless half-breed do?”

“A half-breed am I?” Inuyasha mutters as he does his best to shield himself from the relentless attacks.

The word ‘half-breed’ triggers an unpleasant memory from Inuyasha’s childhood.

* * *

_ A large crowd of men and women are laughing as they watch another group of men playing a ball game. A young Inuyasha comes up, as the ball lands in the hands of one of the men. He runs up to the man and reaches his hands out, wanting to join in on the game. The men laugh at his antics, but it is not a kind laugh. The man then tosses the ball away, letting it bounce across a nearby bridge. _

_ Inuyasha chases the ball and when he catches it, he turns to see the crowd dispersing calling him something insulting. _

_ He looks at the empty courtyard wondering about the word they called him.  _

“ _Half-breed?”_

_ He sees his mother watching him from the garden and he runs toward her waiting arms. _

“ _Mother, what’s a half-breed?”_

_ His mother doesn’t answer and instead hugs him tightly as tears stream down her face. _

“That’s right, I remember...My mother she was crying. Crying for me, she knew what it meant. What my life would be like.”

* * *

Inuyasha picks himself up off the ground, the memory still fresh in his mind as he stares at the spot where Seina once stood.

“Half-breed or full breed, to me it don’t matter. But when you insult my mother and play with her memory, that when I get angry.”

He turns and gives Sesshomaru a harsh glare.

“For her sake then, if nothing else, I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!”

He lunges at his older half-brother, hitting him in his right side.

“That was for my mother!”

Inuyasha lunges at Sesshomaru again as the elder demon leaps away.

“And this one is for...Seina!”

Inuyasha strikes Sesshomaru right in the chest.

Jaken looks on in surprise. “Wh-Why!? A moment ago, he couldn’t even scratch him!”

The second hit that Inuyasha lands causes Sesshomaru’s armor to break, though Sesshomaru looks unfazed as he stares at the pieces of his broken armor and then he smiles.

“All that anger for a memory and a dead human girl? If I had known that’s what it took to make you fight I would have killed her sooner.”

Those words only serve to make Inuyasha even more furious.

“Bastard...I’ll tear your bowels out next…” Inuyasha vowed cracking his knuckles threateningly. ‘For Seina who died a senseless death.’

The melted mass of bone begins to move and Seina bursts out taking a huge breath of air.

“Hey…” She wheezes.

“Wha..?” Inuyasha says stunned, but inwardly he is relieved to see Seina alive.

Seina turns and levels Sesshomaru with a glare raising the sword in his direction. “Hey you bastard! Just because you can’t handle the truth is no reason for you to throw a shit fit and try to kill somebody!”

Keeping her eye on Sesshomaru, Seina slowly walked over to Inuyasha and hands Tessaiga over to him.

“Here. Tessaiga is more special than you realize. Don’t let go of it okay.”

Ignoring the sword in his hands Inuyasha focuses on the girl in front of him. “H-How are you still alive?”

“I dunno...one minute I’m having the trippiest vision and the next here I am.”

“I see...the sword protected you.” Sesshomaru said in a deceptively calm voice though on the inside he was seething, seeing Tessaiga allow a mere human to draw it and then protect them when it rejected him a daiyoukai was a personal affront to him and the skulls beneath him began to rattle in response to his anger.

“It’s true! Those claws of his dripped lethal poison! The sword protected her and prevented the effects of the poison!” Myoga exclaimed. 

“Yeah, thanks for the reminder.” Seina said dully while scowling at the flea.

“I-I only meant that you should now test out Tessaiga’s blade on Sesshomaru-sama’s body!” Myoga hastily explained.

“Heh. Big words coming from such small vermin.” Sesshomaru scoffed as his body emitted a glow conjuring demonic winds that swirled furiously around him, whipping his long silver hair upwards.

Inuyasha pulled Seina behind him as skulls were flung at them. The skulls rebounded off Inuyasha’s head and shoulders, but not a one touch Seina.

‘What a jerk! Throwing another shit fit just because things aren’t going his way!’ Seina thought before ducking further behind Inuyasha.

“Let’s see if a bastard half-breed like you can even master the Tessaiga…I myself shall be the witness.”

The wind picks up more speed as Sesshomaru’s eyes become red with blue irises and his face takes on a more canine appearance. His body becomes engulfed in a pink glow which shoots up before crashing back down. When glow fades it reveals Sesshomaru’s true demon form: a massive silver dog with massive teeth and claws bared at the pair.

“Oh, we are so fucking screwed.”

* * *

** Alright that’s it for now, until the next chapter! **

Fyi: The battle will take place in the next chapter, since I wanted this one to focus more on Tessaiga being a sentient sword. 


	10. Act 10 The Phantom Showdown

 

              **Act 10 The Phantom Showdown**

* * *

“He...He transformed…”

“Good, he’s revealed his true fucking form…”

Sesshomaru snarled and growled menacingly at the two, as Inuyasha readied the Tessaiga. Sesshomaru barks threateningly at the pair.

“Bringing out your true form, huh Sesshomaru? I guess it’s all you can do when you’re second-best.” Inuyasha taunted his older half-brother.

Sesshomaru raised his hackles and bared his fangs at the taunt.

“Heh-heh, now that I’m using this I’ll win for sure!” Inuyasha laughs smugly looking at the sword in his hand. 

Sesshomaru takes a menacing step forward, Inuyasha and Seina backup as he advances on them.

“Yep. As long as I’ve got the Tessaiga I won’t lose against anyone who stands in my way, especially you Sesshomaru.”

Inuyasha swings Tessaiga at Sesshomaru who cringes and backs a bit away from the sword.

Inuyasha laughs smugly. “I’d say this battle is already over before it gets even started!”

Inuyasha takes a step toward Sesshomaru and calls over his shoulder. “Seina, you go hide until it’s over.” 

“Hide where exactly?”

Inuyasha didn’t respond as he leapt high in the air over his brother’s head.

“I’ll cover this sword with your blood!”

The half-demon deftly avoided the daiyoukai snapping jaws and brought the sword down on the back of Sesshomaru’s head, but the sword rebounded surprising Inuyasha.

"Wha..!?”

Sesshomaru continued his path and Seina barely scrambles out of the way narrowly avoiding being crushed by Sesshomaru’s massive paws. Inuyasha lands behind Sesshomaru several yards away and stares at his sword incredulously.

“It...It bounced off!?”

Inuyasha didn’t have time to contemplate the uselessness of his sword when he’s forced to duck away in order to avoid being crushed by Sesshomaru’s paws. Inuyasha continuously dodges Sesshomaru’s attacks. After one failed attempt that had the monstrous dog daiyoukai snapping his jaws at the floor, he whirled around his blood-red eyes expressing the deep contempt that he felt for his pathetic, sorry excuse of a half-brother. A thick purple drool dripped from Sesshomaru’s jaws making him look even more rabid. The drool was also acidic as it began melting the skulls littering the floor and there was a fine green mist being created.

As Inuyasha landed a safe distance away from Sesshomaru, he then rounded on the elderly flea.

“Hey, Myoga! What’s going on!? This sword can’t even bruise him, let alone behead him!!”

The flea demon was busy packing up his belongings, and nervously replies, “Erm...well, Inuyasha-sama...That sword is your father’s heirloom. You must believe in it’s power. And by no means must you release it! Well, now...if you’ll excuse me…”

With that the flea leapt off Inuyasha’s shoulder.

“Wh-why you!”

“Turn Sesshomaru-sama into fodder!”

With those final words, Myoga scurried away in a hurry, leaving Inuyasha on his own to deal with the rabid daiyoukai. As Sesshomaru continued to drool more purple acid on the bones a thick green mist began to form.

Inuyasha gasped quietly when the green mist reached his nose. 

“Oh no. Seina! A misama! Don’t breathe it in! Get up off the ground!”

Seina took heed of his urgent warning and began doing so before shouting back, “Okay! But what about you!?”

“Just escape! Climb, up, up!”

As Sesshomaru kept swiping at Inuyasha, who kept dodging his paws, Seina was climbing up the skeleton’s spinal column using the vines growing on it to help her. Stopping briefly she called out, “Inuyasha!”

“Don’t stop!” Myoga cried as he reaches Seina. “Just climb, even a demon will be killed in an instant by those toxic fumes!”

Sure enough even Jaken was scurrying up the wall as well. 

“Sesshomaru-sama!” The imp cried before scurrying further up the wall as the miasma rose.

“Hey! What about Inuyasha? Will he be okay?” Seina questioned the flea.

“Uh, probably not-” 

Myoga momentarily lost his grip and fell into the miasma before darting back up in a panic.

“Forget the heroics, we must concentrate on escaping! Come on!”

“Inuyasha!” Seina called out once more, before hurrying to catch up to Myoga.

Down below, the miasma was becoming more potent melting all the bones inside into a gooey mess. Inuyasha slides back into a partially melted wall where he coughs a bit from the miasma.

“Strong poison...I can’t linger here much longer.”

He turns around, and makes his escape by leaping into the air. Even so, it appeared as though he was in the miasma too long since his vision began blurring. He spins a bit to shake off the blurriness, even so when he reaches the edge of the exit he collapses on himself and struggles to stand up.

“Damn! My arms and legs are going numb!” He coughs out.

As he struggles to lift himself, Sesshomaru sneaks up from behind and snatches him in his jaws causing Inuyasha to cry out in pain. Sesshomaru jumps back down into the tomb full of miasma and locks his jaws tight trying to bite Inuyasha in half. With Inuyasha trapped in his jaws Sesshomaru’s eyes gain a sadistic glint seeing how helpless his pathetic half-brother was and he shakes his maw to inflict more pain on Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha cries out in pain he looks at Tessaiga. “Even a mosquito’s bite has to be more irritating than this useless piece of junk!”

With that he stabs the sword into Sesshomaru’s eye. The stab to the eye causes Sesshomaru to thrash around in pain for a bit, before leaping into the air going through the roof.

Outside Seina feels the entire skeleton shake and then she hears a crash. 

“Inuyasha!” 

Said half-demon was hanging from the fur on Sesshomaru’s lower jaw, he swings off and lands on the ground below. Sesshomaru shakes his head, blinking his eye a few times to get rid of the irritation before barking threateningly at Inuyasha. As Seina watches from the sidelines Myoga pops out from under a bush with a boisterous laugh.

“Now do you see the power of Tessaiga? Now for the finishing blow!”

Inuyasha turned and glared at the flea. “Fool! Where have you been!? This thing’s about as useful as a walking stick!”

“Oh~, are you saying this isn’t the treasured sword from your father?” 

Myoga crosses his arms for a moment as if pondering this new information before darting away faster than the eye could follow.

“Coward! Get back here!” Seina growled.

“Why am I not surprised? In the meantime, how am I supposed to get this thing to cut?” Inuyasha responded. 

Sesshomaru starts forward and Inuyasha’s back to dodging massive paws. At one point he manages to land a hit that causes some damage enough to make Sesshomaru to whine a bit and lick his paw, but it’s not enough to seriously wound the daiyoukai. Tired of just sitting on the sidelines as a spectator Seina decides to do something to try and help Inuyasha. 

As Seina continues watching the fight trying to figure out exactly what she could do to help she notices something strange. Seina takes notices that Inuyasha is able to dodge Sesshomaru more easily than before and he’s also able to get some hits in even if they aren’t too damaging. A light bulb goes off in Seina’s head as she comes to a realization.

‘Of course! When he changed forms he sacrificed his speed and agility for brute force!’

With that Seina knew exactly how to help and gathered an armful of skulls. While Sesshomaru was distracted by Inuyasha slashing his head, she threw a skull that hit Sesshomaru right in the rear. The hit had the desired effect as Sesshomaru whirled around with a growl.

Inuyasha took the chance to slash Sesshomaru’s back leg, before the transformed daiyoukai could fully turn on his half-brother Seina let another skull fly this one hits dog demon on the side of the face.

“Over here, you stupid drooling mutt!” Seina yells throwing another skull that hit Sesshomaru in the nose. “I know the real truth about your father’s death! So not only are you a shitty brother you’re an even shittier son!”

Sesshomaru raises his hackles, what did this insignificant insect know about how his father die. He prepares to lunge and swallow her whole, but he never gets the chance to.

Inuyasha diverts his attention by slashing Sesshomaru again. It goes back and forth until Sesshomaru got fed up and decided to focus on who he considered to be the biggest threat: Inuyasha. Seeing that Sesshomaru would no longer pay attention to her, Seina tries to come up with another plan and she does. The plan was risky and quite possibly insane, but it would be worth it, if she could pull it off. 

Taking the chance she runs at Sesshomaru surprising Inuyasha but before he can yell at her, she had already grabbed onto the fur on his hind leg Sesshomaru notices her and tries to shake her off. Seina hangs on for dear life and focuses on the drawing the power she had used on Mistress Centipede, and she does. Blue sparks of spiritual power come from Seina’s hand that burn Sesshomaru, causing him to let out a roar of agony. 

With the amount of pain the daiyoukai feels surging up his hind leg, he tries again to shake Seina off with renewed vigor. Eventually he shakes her off, she would’ve gone flying over the edge of the skeleton had a familiar red clad body not reached her in time. After carrying Seina to a safe spot behind one of the pauldrons spikes Inuyasha proceeded to scold her.

“What the hell were you thinkin’!?”

“I was trying to help!” Seina yelled back.

Sesshomaru whined as he licked his wounded leg.

“More like you were trying to get yourself killed!” The irate half-demon yelled.

“So what, I’m supposed to sit back and twiddle my thumbs while you fight a death match!?”

“ _ No _ , you’re suppose to shut up and let me protect you!”

The air rushes out of Seina’s lungs as she is taken aback by the brazen declaration. 

After licking his wound Sesshomaru growls at the pair. Inuyasha swings Tessaiga over his shoulder and goes off to face Sesshomaru.

“You stay here and watch.”

“Did I hear that right? Did he just say that he would protect me?” Seina says to herself as a small smile tugs at her lips.

‘Inuyasha maybe crude and abrasive, but between the two of them Inuyasha’s definitely the better of the two…’

Sesshomaru roars at Inuyasha and he positions himself to pounce as his body trembles with the anticipation tearing this disgrace of a half-demon apart as well as the human girl who had managed to injure him.

“Yeah, ‘roar, roar, roar’ to you too, buddy. Let’s get this over with!”

As Inuyasha holds Tessaiga at the ready he feels a heartbeat coming from it.

‘Tessaiga...has a pulse!?’ Inuyasha stares at Tessaiga in wonder. ‘I can hear it...Tessaiga’s heartbeat..!’

“Get him, Sesshomaru-sama! A worthless half-breed like that...just devour him head first!!”

Any further shouts from Jaken were cut off as Seina began pelting him with skulls.

“Shut up! He hasn’t lost yet!” 

After knocking Jaken out, Seina looked at Inuyasha: ‘Go for it Inuyasha. You’ll win, I just know it!’

Sesshomaru launches his entire body into the air, before coming back down paw first with the claws aimed right at Inuyasha.

“Your mine!!” Inuyasha shouted launching himself into the air.

Inuyasha brings Tessaiga up and slashes Sesshomaru’s arm cutting it off. Sesshomaru collapses on the ground with a torrent of blood gushing from where his front leg is supposed to be.

In Inuyasha’s hands was a sword with a large curved blade instead of an old battered sword.

“This is...a fang!?”

Seina looks at the newly transformed sword in surprise. ‘This is Tessaiga’s true form!?’

Sesshomaru is back on his feet with blood still flowing from his wound and a murderous expression on his face as Inuyasha waves the newly transformed Tessaiga positioning himself at the ready.

“It is a fang. What an heirloom the old man left me!”

“Hey, Sesshomaru, listen up! Here we are, two brothers fighting over our father’s treasure. But compared to his magnificence, you and me are nothin’! Don’t you get it? We’re just a couple of fleas battlin’ it out on top of his body! We are nowhere near his equal! Huh, he could squash us both without any effort.”

Sesshomaru just snarls menacingly at Inuyasha’s words.

“ So maybe I don’t have too many memories of being loved by my father, but it was  _ me  _ father chose to hide his fang in afterall. I’d rather give up an eye, cuz I ain’t giving up this sword to anyone! Not even to my ‘fine’ older brother!”

Sesshomaru lunges for Inuyasha, but the half-demon is ready and retaliates.

“This is the end Sesshomaru!”

He slashes the transformed daiyoukai across the chest forcing him over the edge.

“Sesshomaru-sama!” Jaken cried.

Before Sesshomaru could fall to his death his body transformed into a glowing orb, and flies away with Jaken rushing after him.

“Se...Sesshomaru-sama! Please wait for me!”

As Jaken ran off, Seina ran up to an exhausted Inuyasha.

“You did it!” Seina exclaimed.

As he drops to one knee planting Tessaiga in the ground Seina worriedly asks, 

“Inuyasha...Are...Are you alright?”

Despite being exhausted Inuyasha begins to laugh “Heh-heh-heh, I take it back. The sword’s not a piece of junk after all.” Inuyasha then looks at his father’s skeleton with a proud smile, “Thanks, old man… you really left me quite the handy heirloom.”

“Inuyasha-sama, well done!” Myoga joyously piped up hopping onto Inuyasha’s shoulder. “I, Myoga, had faith in you!”

Inuyasha rolls his eyes and prepares to squash the cowardly flea, but Myoga blocks the offending finger.

“Please wait! Look over there!” Myoga says pointing off to the side.

Inuyasha and Seina look to where Myoga is pointing and sure enough a pair of skeletal birds were perched nearby.

“I wasn’t running away I was merely arranging us a ride home.”

“How very convenient.” Seina muttered sarcastically.

Inuyasha just smiled brightly at the flea demon, “It’s alright, Myoga, after you only left to get us ride home, because you had the utmost faith that I would be able to defeat Sesshomaru even though you had no idea of whether or not this was my father’s real treasured sword.”

Seina raises an eyebrow at Inuyasha. Was he really buying that coward’s lies so easily?

As Myoga stares at Inuyasha’s beaming expression his face becomes the epitome of guilt and eventually he breaks down.

“Alright, I admit it! I ran away! Forgive me! If I had known you’d make a comeback I would never have left!”

“Myoga…”

Inuyasha’s beaming expression shifts into a more menacing one as he flattens Myoga. 

Seina didn’t feel any sympathy for the flea, since he had abandoned them when they needed him most.

* * *

In the mortal realm Yume watched everything that transpired between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru through a mirror that allowed her see anyone she desired. She was angry when Sesshomaru allowed Jaken to play such a cruel trick on Inuyasha by having an Un-mother of all things to impersonate Izayoi, but she supposed Sesshomaru got what was coming to him in the end when he lost his arm to the very weapon he coveted. 

‘That girl…’ Yume pondered tapping her chin thoughtfully with her fan.

The girl was an enigma to the female daiyoukai. She wondered why the girl had been brought along with her brash little half-brother in the first place. Then her interest was piqued further when the girl willingly went into the portal after Sesshomaru as well when she outright refused to hand the Tessaiga over to him. It was amusing for Yume to see Sesshomaru lose his cool and transform to his true demon form because a little human girl got under his skin. But there was something disconcerting about the girl and it wasn’t her spiritual powers, it was her uncanny resemblance to the priestess who had sealed Inuyasha to a tree. Perhaps she should meet with her little brother face to face and ascertain his relationship to this new human girl.

* * *

The group floated down safely out of the portal back to the living realm and onto solid ground. The portal disappears in a flash of returning back to its previous black pearl form. The black pearl floats down gently back into Inuyasha’s eye causing him to blink a bit before he rubbed at it with some mild discomfort.

“Are you alright, Inuyasha?”

“Yeah, I actually feel pretty okay. Everything’s back to normal, there’s no treasure here anymore. My old man can finally rest in peace.”

After a bit, the two walk in silence toward the village before going their separate ways. As soon as Seina walked into Kagome’s hut she was immediately tackled by two small bodies. Hanako had leapt into her arms while Kaori wrapped herself around Seina’s waist. Kagome also came up looking Seina over with a keen eye for injuries, satisfied when she found none.

“Seina, I was worried when you didn’t return last night. I had some of the men looking all over for you, but they didn’t find anything except this.” Kagome handed Seina her sketchbook.

“Where did you go?” Hanako questioned.

“It’s a long story.” Seina responded.

Once they got settled Seina began explaining everything that happened in the last couple of hours.

“I see, so Inuyasha’s father hid his tomb and the sword Tessaiga inside a black pearl that was hidden in Inuyasha’s eye?” Kagome asked.

“Yeah, and that bastard Sesshomaru couldn’t accept that Tessaiga was never meant for him so he transformed into his true demon form to kill us both.”

“But how is it that you were able to draw the Tessaiga? Could it be that you hold some strange power?”

Seina pondered Kagome’s question, but it was Myoga who offered some insight.

“Its because Seina is a mortal.”Myoga piped up. “Inuyasha-sama’s father had the sword crafted in order to help him protect Izayoi-sama a mortal. It was his feelings towards mortals, that allowed him to wield the Tessaiga.”

Seina thinks back to Inuyasha’s declaration.  ‘ _ No, you’re suppose to shut up and let me protect you!’ _

“You’re right. Tessaiga reacted when Inuyasha said that I should let him protect me.”

Myoga nodded. “In order to wield Tessaiga the wielder must possess compassion and protective feelings for mortals, which is why Sesshomaru who could only feel nothing but disgust and hatred for mortals would never be able to wield it.”

“Its my speculation, that Inuyasha-sama was able to hold the Tessaiga because he is half-human as for why he couldn’t wield it Seina in some respect your judgement was correct. While Inuyasha-sama didn’t bear the same hatred for mortals as Sesshomaru-sama, he certainly wasn’t compassionate or protective towards them either.”

“Such a strange story. To Inuyasha his half-human heritage has been a curse. He views being half-human as a weakness. That’s why he didn’t want to feel anything for his mother. His feelings for her had been tinged with shame. But it is necessary for Inuyasha to have feelings for humans. That is what his father wanted to teach him, therefore chose him as his resting place. Perhaps, the one who inherited the true traits of their father is not Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha.”

Seina chewed her lip thoughtfully. “Somehow, I don’t think he’ll be jumping for joy over this new information. He’s already made it very obvious that he hates me, but I guess he’s just going to have to suck it up and learn to tolerate me.” She waved to everyone before exiting the hut.

“I don’t believe Inuyasha-sama hates Seina as much as she believes.” Myoga quietly says.

“Really? What makes you say that?” Hanako asked.

“Well, because if Inuyasha-sama truly hated her, than he wouldn’t have gotten so angry when he thought she died from Sesshomaru-sama’s poison.”

“Inuyasha and Seina share a bond that neither is very much aware of, but in time they will.” Kagome said. 

As Seina walked around the village, she thinks over Inuyasha’s declaration to let him protect her.

‘Did he really mean it when he said to let him protect me or did he just say it in the heat of the moment?’

Seina eventually found herself in the area where Inuyasha was. The half-demon was sitting up on a tree branch examining his new sword. He was swinging the blade trying without success to make it transform again.Seina had to stifle a laugh when Inuyasha nearly fell off the branch he was sitting on when he swung the rusty blade at the tree and it rebounded causing him to wobble precariously before he righted himself with a sigh of relief.

“What’s up with this thing?” Inuyasha irritably complained. “Now it’s back to being a useless piece of junk.”

‘Might as well help him.’ Seina thought as she called out to the half-demon. “Hey, Inuyasha!”

He turns and looks down and responds with a rude, “What?”

“Do you want know how to use Tessaiga?”

He leaps down and asks, “Since when are you an expert?”

“Well, do you promise to have my back with sword in hand, if I have yours?”

“Huh? What in the world are you babbling about? Are you sane?” Inuyasha asks rapping his knuckles lightly against Seina’s forehead. “Something must’ve gotten knocked loose in there.”

“But didn’t you say I should let you protect me?”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Inuyasha yelled getting right into Seina’s face. “Now shut up and listen up! One day I’m going to become a full-fledged demon, a magnificent one at that!” Inuyasha then looked at the Tessaiga. “A sword like like this should be used for stuff like collecting the shards of the jewel and helping make me more powerful!” Inuyasha staggers off toward a small log bridge and remarks. “I sure as hell ain’t wasting it on looking after a weak and helpless little human girl like you!”

Seina becomes furious at Inuyasha’s answer and clenches her fists before she proceeds to wordlessly push the half-demon toward the middle of the log bridge.

“Hey! What?” Inuyasha says confused as to what Seina was doing.

Once he’s in the middle, Seina walks off leaving a confused Inuyasha behind, with her back to Inuyasha she sharply says, “Knoche.”

Inuyasha crashes violently into the log bridge breaking it before falling into the river below.

“I can’t believe that for a moment I thought you had an iota of kindness. I guess it’s true what they say that you can’t teach an old dog new tricks.”

As she walk away, Inuyasha climbs out of the water and crawls onto dry land.

“Damn Seina! What’d you do that for!?” Inuyasha yells, but Seina ignores him continuing on her way. “Hey, wait! Where are you going? Come back here! Show me how to use the sword!” Inuyasha continues yelling while waving Tessaiga wildly around.

Nearby Hanako and Myoga watch the exchange.

“Well, I guess it’s safe to say that it’s gonna be a long time before they’re aware of any bond between them.” Hanako said.

‘Inuyasha-sama...you really should do something about that personality of yours…” Myoga thought with a sigh.

Meanwhile Seina stomps her way back to Kagome’s hut visibly furious and a bit hurt by what Inuyasha said.

“The nerve of that...I was a fool to believe that he had a good side.”

Seina was still fuming and grumbling when she pushed aside the straw curtain with more force than necessary and entered Kagome’s hut. The middle-aged priestess was crushing and sorting herbs when she sees Seina enter.

“Is something the matter?”

“It’s nothing, just Inuyasha being an insensitive ass I don’t even know why I thought he was capable of being kind.”

“Do you wish talk about it?” Kagome asks gently.

Seina sighs and says, “I basically asked him if he would watch my back with Tessaiga if I watched his and he rebuffs me saying he wouldn’t waste the sword by protecting me, so I pushed him out to the log bridge said the word Knoche and left.”

“Hmm, Inuyasha does have a way with provoking anger, but don’t you think perhaps you might have overreacted a bit?”

“...I guess so, I’ll apologize later even though I do think he had it coming.”

“It’s understandable, but sometimes we have to be the bigger person even though someone else is at fault.” Kagome wisely imparts. “I can with certainty say that there will be many times where Inuyasha will test your patience, but try not to let him get under your skin for the sake of your journey since it is imperative that you two be able to work together in order to restore the Shikon Jewel back to its proper form.”

“It won’t be easy, since Inuyasha hates me over what my past life did to him, but I’ll try to work with him.” Seina says.

“That’s all you can do. No one can be expected to get along with someone they’ve only known for a few days.”Kagome says placing her hand on Seina’s shoulder reassuringly before resuming her task.

Seina quietly mulls over Kagome’s words of wisdom as she helps the blue eyed priestess with crushing some herbs while the other sorts them, after a bit Seina decides to ask Kagome something very important.

“Kagome?”

“Yes, what is it?”

“Would you train me in how to be priestess?”

* * *

** Whew, sorry this chapter took soo long to bust out, but I got hooked on watching My Hero Academia and I kept rereading this chapter over and over to see what else I could add. **

** Alright that’s it for now, until the next chapter! **


End file.
